A Bad Birthday
by Monzo the Saw
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Robin got transported to the Star Wars universe. Me to so if please R&R. Pairings RobXRae and RobXOC
1. Gone but not forgotten

Birthday Blues

First I don't own the Teen titans or any other characters in this story

And second if I did Raven and Robin would be on each other like glue

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One: Gone but not forgotten

Titan Tower

It was a typical day of training and relaxation for the titans. The usual arguments over meat vs. tofu that Beast Boy and Cyborg kept having wile Starfire tried to settle the argument with her pudding of happiness at which both the boys decided to play video games rather than suffer through Star's pudding. Raven was on the roof in her usual spot for meditating. Robin was no where to be found by the other members of the team, but this didn't worry the Titans much only cause he did this a lot, he would just sneak off somewhere and would turn up for the next meal or at least by the next day.

The only thing that the Titans didn't know about their fearless leader is that he would disappear to a secret room in the tower that not even Cyborg knew about and this was he felt the one place that he could have some peace and quiet. The room consisted of a punching bag, a weight machine (much like a bow flex), a T.V. with a list of videos in the wall that have things of a personal nature like a video diary, a computer that allows him to access all of the titans computer information, and a small cot for him to sleep on. It's true that Robin has a room like the others with a king sized bed and his desk and the wall that has all the newspaper articles over it, but he never sleeps in that bed when he sleeps. He is either in his private room or there is a hammock that hangs just above the door incase someone tries to sneak up on him in the middle of the night.

What he was doing in his "room" is actually the same thing that Raven was doing on the roof but unlike her who preferred the fresh air and sunlight Robin's meditations were not just for relaxation and focus, they are also as a replacement for sleep. In many cases he will but himself into an almost hibernation state but only leaves him partially aware of his surroundings which is why he uses the secret room.

Rec Room

" Come on Star no one wants your pudding", yells Cyborg trying to avoid Sratfire's content attempts to shove pudding down his throat.

" But friend Cyborg it will make you feel happy and overly joyful to partake of the pudding". Encourages Starfire

" Look Star I'm sure your pudding is delicious and everything its' just that," Cyborg thinks carefully trying not to hurt her feelings says, " I have to give the T-car its 3,000 mile oil change and its' weekly wax job so see ya." As he jets off to the garage.

Meanwhile Robin having finished his meditation walks in the room to see what all the noise was about.

And the first thing he sees is the kitchen in shambles and Starfire holding a very large bowl that he deduced contained Star's homemade pudding.

Just as he was about to turns around he heard Beast Boy call his name for a package that was just dropped off at the main door for him.

Quickly rushing over to see what it was because he rarely got any mail besides some fan letters and a couple things for Bruce Wayne. So this mystery box was quite a shock to him.

Quickly tearing off the brown paper that wrapped the box and then opening it he found himself looking at what looked like his cape with a note attached to it. It read

_Dear Robin,_

_I hope this gets to you in time for your birthday; I have upgraded your cape in the lab so it will not only look good but also be 50X stronger than your old one _

_Sincerely,_

_Batman_

Robin just stood there looking at the new and improved cape wile beast boy had to ruin what Robin considered perfectly good silence with " Dude, how come you didn't tell us it was your birthday we would have had a huge party set up for you man."

" Oh yes friend Robin why did you not tell us that is was the glorious day of your birth for us to celebrate," Star said while giving Robin a bone crunching hug, " We must set up the decorations at once to celebrate our leaders day of birth!"

" Beast Boy, Star, do you really think that I want a big party when I didn't even tell you that is WAS even my birthday." Robin said real trying to emphasize the point he was trying to make.

" Well no but that doesn't mean that were not going to through one anyways right Star."

" Oh most certainly yes friend Robin we will hold a most spectacular party with balloons, and a donkey made of candy to beat to tiny bits with a stick, it will be most enjoyable", Starfire said with the larges grin on her face that made Robin give in to there demands.

" Fine we'll have a party but please nothing over the top ok."

They both nodded with approval and went to work informing the other of the occasion and the future festivities.

Training room

Robin attacked the punching bag in front of him with an odd sense of determination in his movements. Feeling that by working out the others would forget it was his birthday and would go through there normal routine and leave him alone for the rest of the day.

But of course the other wouldn't forget and he knew it was inevitable that he would have to make an appetence to the party and all he wanted to do was be left alone like he had done since he started the Titans. The expectation of the team to celebrate another year gone without really stopping the major criminals of Jump City like Slade and the H.I.V.E. he just didn't feel like celebrating this small accomplishment in his life of being one year older just didn't matter to him anymore.

He had just finished up with a 36 hit combo on the bag when he sensed someone behind him and almost out of instinct dropped a smoke ball and wile the person was distracted and coughing he seemed to just disappear and reappear behind her and before she knew it she was starring face to face with Robin.

" Was that really necessary Robin?" said Raven in a slightly annoyed tone

" Sorry just a reflex…. So what do you want Raven." Robin said in his usual 'Leader' voice

" I'm just curious about the reason that in 3 years you never told us when your birthday was, it's just a bit suspicious that's all." She said leering at him.

" Well why didn't you tell us about the prophecy that was made about your birth?"

" Because that was private and none of your concern."

" My point exactly."

" That's not a good enough answer to my question … plus your hiding something so spill before I get Star in here with some pudding."

" Now that's hitting below the belt with the pudding, fine but the reason is I don't feel like there is a reason to celebrate another year going by when we really hadn't done anything outstanding like catch Slade or stop the H.I.V.E. for good, it just doesn't seem like we did anything at all with this year so why celebrate."

" That's the dumbest fucking thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth, what about beating Terra, Killer Moth, Plasmas, Control Freak, and Dr. Light Robin what about that." Raven said in an almost yelling volume.

" Okay First off Terra doesn't count cause she was under Slade's control at the time and she fought back agents it, secondly Control Freak," Robin raised an eyebrow at that, " he doesn't count because the kid uses a crappy supped up remote as his weapon of choice I mean really he doesn't count."

" Okay I can agree with you on that one but we have done too much this past year to say it was a waste."

" So besides the pep talk why did you come here?"

" What to you mean by that Robin I came here to understand why you didn't want to celebrate your birthday nothing more?"

" Liar, you came to find out what color they are didn't you." He said with a smirk.

" I don't know what you mean." Looking a bit nervous at the question.

" Come on Rae you've been trying to figure that question out since the day you meet me haven't you?" Robin says with a slight smirk on his face

" How did you know that?" Raven says with a slight shiver in her voice now and a shocked look in her eye.

" You may portray the look of indifference but its your gorgeous eyes that give you away every time you look at my mask I can see it in your eyes."

Now a slight blush was coming over Raven's face that she couldn't control. At this Robin just smiled and said, " If you tell me something that I don't know about yourself I just might let you see them." He said with all the confidence in the world

Raven still getting over the fact that Robin knew that she more that anyone on the team had wondered what color eyes he had was wondering if he was playing some mean joke or would he actually grant one of her secret desires, the true color of his eyes.

"Fine I have a tattoo of a Raven on the small of my back." She said with all the seriousness that she could muster at the moment.

" Really, can I see it?" He said with a slight shock in his voice.

" Only if you promise me that you will take off the mask and show me your eyes." She said.

" Deal, you first."

She slowly turned around so that her back was facing him and undid the back of her leotard before moving her cloak reveling that Raven did indeed have a raven tattooed on the small of her back. Robin just stared in amazement that of all people Raven would go and get a tattoo shocked him.

Quickly ending the show she turned around and said, " Okay Boy Wonder time to show me what you've got."

" You know someone could take that comment the wrong way you know," she just glared at him with a look of death in her eyes, " fine, fine but this stays between us okay I don't need Star bugging me every ten seconds just cause you got to see them and she didn't okay."

Raven gave a nod of acceptance to the terms of that agreement and Robin proceeded with his grand unveiling. As slowly as possible to Ravens point of view Robin lifts his had to his black and white mask and slowly pulls it away reveling that he had two different colored eyes. The right eye was a deep emerald green wile the left eye was a smooth chocolate brown.

Raven was staring into his two toned gaze like it was a hypotonic state that she would never wake from. When Robin gave her a slight tap on the shoulder asking if everything was all right. She broke form the trance with a slight blush.

" Fine…everything is just fine," she stated with a noticeable surprise in her voice.

" Well I think we should get ready for this party that those three are creating and get it over with, don't you." Robin said with a noticeable tone of sarcasm.

As they left the gym all that was on Raven's mind was how could he have two different colored eyes, it just didn't seem right.

" If your wondering how its possible for the coloring just look at my DNA profile and look very closely and the helix formations that is where you will get your answer." He said knowing what she was thinking.

Taken back by the fact that he new what she was thinking about again she decided to go straight to the Med Lab and see what he was talking about. After about 20 minutes of looking up DNA profiles on the Boy Wonder she finally found was he was talking about. Robin has a third helix attached to the normal double helix found in all humans. Having this extra helix made her realize why he could beat every member of the team but still didn't account for the two toned eyes he had so she dug a little deeper. What she found out was amazing, the fact that Robin had two different genetic code markers in his body. Essentially he is two people in one and the only way that could happen is if, in his fetal development he was supposed to have a twin and it got absorbed into one body.

This shocked the titan with the fact that Robin should be considered a metahuman but at the same time couldn't because all metahumans had some kind of powers and as Beast Boy constantly reminds him, he doesn't have any. Still not satisfied with the results Raven continues to dig into the Boy Wonders medical past and she finds another thing that surprises her. His muscle density was at least 45 more compact that humanly possible. Meaning that for the amount of strength that he has should be almost cut in half if he was a normal human.

Raven always wondered how he could be so strong and at the same time be so fast and agile, now she knew. He wasn't a normal human being. She sat back feeling exhausted for the shock of what she had discovered about her leader. Letting her mind wander for what seemed like a few minutes when she herd BB's voice yelling at her to come and join the party.

The party looked a lot like the one that they had thrown for her last year. In fact they used the same decorations just crossed out the name and replaced it with Robin's. She was looking around for Robin to ask him about what she has recently uncovered about him.

Spotting him by the punch bowl she drags him just outside the room to ask him questions.

" What exactly are you?' she said

" So I take it you've gone through the medical logs then," he said in a monotone voice, " I'm what you would call a chimera, two beings in one when I was born in my development my body absorbed my brother and he became apart of me."

" Okay …that explains what I all ready know but do you know about."

" My muscle density you mean," he interrupted, " It's not just my muscles that are like that its my bones, some of my organs, that's why I can endure so much pain and torture, even my skin is thicker than a normal persons."

" Why didn't you tell us about this," she said with a surprised tone in her voice, " Didn't you think that something like this was worth mentioning to us … to me." The last part was said so soft that he almost didn't hear it.

" Personally I didn't think it was any of your business what I am and what I can do, you of all people should understand that."

" Robin, why do you wear the mask?"

" To keep my identity secret why else," he said but she just kept glaring at him, something in her eyes made him feel like she wasn't going to give him a choice in the matter, " fine if you really want to know I didn't anyone to know about me I was afraid people would treat me different than they use to, especially you guys, so there you happy now," he finished with a less that forgiving sound to his voice.

" You selfish bastard, you FUCKING BASTARD all you can think about is your secrets, your shame that you are like this, you don't see what you have and appreciate what you have with this team to even show your own eyes out of shame," the volume and sound of her voice was bad enough so scare him but he didn't let on as she continued, " you really don't see the things that are right in front of you when there screaming at the top of there lungs."

She finally calmed down and gave Robin a chance to respond, " so are you telling me you like me or what." With that said he grabbed Raven by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss at which she melted into his touch. All Raven felt was his lips upon hers, the feeling of him pressing against her body was all she could think about and she never wanted it to go away.

" Maybe I Am. " she whispered into his ear at which point the alarms started to go off

" Sounds like there playing our song Rae, come on we can finish this later." He said and rushed into the rec room to see what the alarm was about.

Apparently the Tower's sensors were picking up an anomaly just outside the meteor belt of the solar system.

" It has the potential of ripping the fabric of this dimension in half." Stated Cyborg

" Well that just means we have to close it up," Robin said. " Any ideas on how to do that?"

" Well if I can reconfigure the sonic blasters on the T–ship to the opposite polar configuration of the anomaly that should seal it up."

" Dude, I have no idea what you just said." Said Beast Boy with the familiar look of confusion on his face.

" Were going the put a band-aid on it." Cyborg stated for the confused changeling.

" How long will it take you to do that Cy," Robin said, "cause it doesn't look like we have a lot of time by the rate that its growing."

With that said the titans got to work helping Cy with the configurations to he T–ship except for Beast Boy cause cyborg said he would just get in the way.

After about three hours they were finally ready for take off. All the preparations were made and just after take off Cyborg contacted Robin on a secure channel.

" Rob, I have to tell you that there is a chance that we will be pulled into the anomaly while trying to fix it." Cy said

" I know and if that starts to happen I want all of you to separate and try to close it that way," said Robin with no emotion in his voice.

" Wait if we separate then that means you would get shot into the anomaly for the cause of the separation process." Cy said almost yelling at him.

" I know and that is why your going to lead the team if that happens, I won't let anything happen to the rest of you when it can be avoided." He said

Just then his COM channel blinked and it was switched over to Raven's

" I know what your planning as a back up Robin," She said with a slight amount of concern in her voice.

" Than I'm sure you understand the reason that it has to be done." He said revealing nothing in his voice.

" Have you considered what will happen to the team if your not there anymore, or is this just you playing the hero that you love so much, cause if it is than…"

" First off,' he interrupted, " I'm not playing anything, and second I'm sure that we won't have to use the back up plan. Now if you will concentrate on the mission at hand it will be over that much sooner okay."

" Fine but when we get back you and me are going to have a long talk about this." Raven said with a hint of anger.

" About my personality or about your feelings for me?" he said with a slight arrogance to his voice.

". …Maybe both but if you say anything to the others you will regret it, besides I'm not sure Star wouldn't appreciate it very much." She said mockingly.

" Yeah she is kind of clingy around me isn't she?" he said laughingly, " all right were almost there so we can finished this later.

As they approached the anomaly they just looked at it. It was what looked like a gigantic rip in space, around the edges it had a slight magenta hue to it and lightning crossed the opening randomly when Cyborg came over the com channel to say, " Alright y'all we just need to stay 500 kilometers form the opening and aim right in the middle to close it … and fire." The T–ship fired its sonic cannons at the opening and it seemed to be working, the tear was getting smaller by the second until Robin got on the Com system and yelled

"SEPARATE NOW ITS NOT CLOSEING ITS CONCENTRATING."

Immediately Cyborg hit the separation button and the one ship turned into five, and while the other ships veered away for the opening Robin's section shot out straight towards it. And what looked like one shot of lightning hit the ship and it disappeared into the anomaly and with that it closed.

In the shock of the recent events the other titans went back to earth in complete silence. The first person to speak after the ordeal was Beast Boy (of all people) " Dude, I can't believe he's actually gone." At this Starfire busted into tears that she was trying to hold back and ran to her room crying her eyes out. All Raven felt was a numbing sensation throughout her entire body and levitated to her room and in complete darkness cried till the next morning. Going down to the kitchen for breakfast to find Cyborg standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand, shaking almost violently before he set his cup on the counter and but his face in his hands and started mumbling to himself, " I told you this would happen man, why did you have to do this…why Rob," and he started to quietly sob in his hands.

Raven, broken out of her concentration on what Cyborg was saying by her teakettle whistling, reached for it with a shaking hand, which she controlled, as much as possible to pour herself a cup and sat down next to Cyborg and slightly started to sip her tea.

" Rae do you think he's really gone" Cy said through his tears.

" I don't know," she said honestly, " but if he isn't I'm sure he'll find a way back no matter how long it takes, he'll come back to us don't worry" trying to be as comforting as possible. And decided to go back to her room and meditate. However when she got to her room, she floated to her bed and collapsed onto her bed and began to cry in the empty darkness of her room. " You knew this would happen didn't you Robin?" she asked herself in between tears, " why did you have to leave now after we just got close, why…why." As she started to sink into the waterfall of tears running down her pale face until she fell asleep on her bed.

All over the tower you could hear the sounds of sadness and loss. Raven herd a knock at her door to find Starfire standing there with tears streaming down her face, " friend Raven what will we do, our Robin is gone and I fear that we will never see him again, how could this happen."

Feeling that hiding the truth from her would make it worse she told her what Robin had said in the ship, " Star, Robin told Cy to separate the ship in order to save the rest of us, that's why he's gone, he did it to save us all."

" But why did fried Robin not discuss his plan with the rest of us maybe we could have found an alternative to his sacrifice so that he could still be with us now, why Raven WHY," at that point all Star could do is cry while pulling Raven into a soft hug with Raven trying to sooth her best friend.

' You better come back Robin for all our sakes.'

Robin's Pod

SEPARATE NOW ITS NOT CLOSING ITS CONCENTRATING." I yelled praying that they get away in time. ' I'm sorry Raven that we won't get that chat,' I thought to myself, ' I really am'

Just then the pod got struck by the lightning that was going across the anomaly's opening. And while it fried most of the systems it arced thru out the cabin and started to hit all over his body with electrical shocks, even with his unique physiology it was too much for him to remain conscious as he entered the anomaly into the unknown.

I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I would love to hear your thoughts but please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. And I beg you to keep that in mind when writing.

Also the part about Robins physiology I made up so don't read to much into it because its fake.


	2. And you call yourself a Jedi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Star wars, or the Justice League, or anything else in this story for that matter.

Chapter Two: And you call yourself a Jedi

Somewhere in space

After the event with the anomaly Robin's pod ended up on the outside of a solar system about three days away for any inhabitant planets. As from the last chapter he's in really bad shape. The trauma affected his body and mind, after about two and a half days of unconsciousness he woke up in shock. " Where the hell am I, for that matter who the hell am I and what am I doing here?" Still having basic memories and knowing everything but his name and anyone who he came into contact with before he woke up he began searching around the small pod for the answers.

After finding nothing he reached for his utility belt and without thinking about it pulled out his drivers license. Richard Grayson age 18 Gothom, Height 6' 1", weight 190 lbs.

' Okay now that I know who I am, but that still doesn't answer the question of where or why I'm here.

Sinking back into his seat Robin strains to remember anything that would tell him what was going on but to no avail. Hours went on until the pod started to drift into the gravity of a near by planet.

" May day, may day can anyone here me I'm going down repeat I'm going down." Robin said into the headset. 'Shit this is going to hurt' he thought when he glimpsed a large structure dead ahead ' yep its really going to hurt.' As he hit the right wing of the building he's going through one, two, three, four rooms before he stopped. The room he ended it looked like some sort of weird gym or sparring room, it contained about 15 people, some with very odd looking weaponry that he couldn't recognize and some that looked like Bo staffs and practice swords.

Robin stared to get out of his crashed pod when he heard scions and someone over a announcement system, " Security to training room 3, security to training room three immediately." Stumbling off the pod Robin looked around at some of the people looking at him. Scanning the room he could see that 5 people were on the floor closest to the crash area with another 5 seeing if they're all right. Mumbling was heard from the rest of them wondering if they should take him to security when one particularly large human looking student walked up to Robin and said, "Were going to take you to the security station now with your corporation or not" while grabbing Robins arms.

" Than I think your going to need to go the medical ward if you don't let go of me right this instant." Robin said with a grin on his face. And with that Robin grabbed his captures wrist and threw him across the room and into the wall. At seeing this other students started to engage him. The four that were paying attention to him attacked at once, however Robin reached into his utility belt and let drop three smoke balls and disappeared from their view, not knowing why he could find his opponents in the smoke he successfully knocked out three out of the four attackers the last one seemed to sense his approach and with a wave of his hand brushed away the smoke and blocked his attack with is training staff. At this point all eyes were on Robin and his opponent while they circle each other looking for a moment to attack. Wanting to even the fight Robin reached again into the belt to pull out a retractable Bo staff never taking his eyes off of the student making the first move. He attacked with a strong horizontal sweep across Robin's stomach, which he easily blocked and countered with a roundhouse kick to the side of the student's head, which connected and sent him spinning to the ground making an end to the match. The last five people looked shocked when three more people entered the room. If Robin had to guess they were about 30 years old maybe older, each one holding a cylindrical pipe with some sort of energy blade coming out the end of it.

" What is the meaning of this," a man said looking around the room and seeing the wreckage and five bodies around the room from fighting Robin when he spoke again, " I want to know what happened and I want to know now."

One of the people attending to the wounded spoke up, she was around 5' 10", light blue skin with two tendrils coming from the back of her head, " Master Skywalker, this man crashed his ship into the academy when Garack tried to restrain him and take him to security he attacked him and the other four that were trying to help him, when you came in, sir."

" You saying this one man did all of this and beat five of the best students and this academy in less than five minutes."

" Yes sir that is what I'm saying."

" Well young man," Master Skywalker said turning to Robin, " you seem to be quite skilled to have defeated five of the strongest and the new Jedi academy."

" What the fuck are you people talking about, I have no idea what half of you are saying and you say I just beat five of the best people here and your not mad or anything, this just doesn't make sense." Robin said in utter confusion.

" Well if you will follow me I think I can explain it to you, by the way what is your name young one."

" Richard Grayson."

" Well Richard if you follow me we shall sort this out then, Mara get the bots in here and have them clean this up please, as for the rest of you continue your combat training in room 2 for now." In response the students replied with a 'yes Master Skywalker' and left while Richard followed him into the hall and down to his 'office' to explain his story to the man.

Upon reaching Master Skywalker's office, " So what are you doing at my academy Mr. Grayson and why did you attack my students."

" Well that's to answer your first question I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here if you hadn't noticed I crashed here, and to answer you second question when the first guy was restraining me, I don't know I just had to get him off me and after that it was all reflex." Richard said with confusion on his face.

" Are you telling me that you beat five of my students on reflex, forgive me but that seems hard to believe that you defeated five Jedi, alone and with no use of the force."

" What's the 'force' and what does if have to do with this those guys didn't seem very good." He said monotone and expressionless.

" I can see that this is going nowhere so lets change it up a bit, where are you from?"

" I can't remember anything of my past all I know is my name, age and the fact that I was in space, I don't even know why I'm wearing these cloths and mask, all I know is I can't remember anything about myself."

" I see, then I will have to explain a few things about myself and where you are, I'm Master Luke Skywalker and you are at the New Republics Jedi Academy. The men you attacked are my students and I noticed you don't understand what I'm saying to you."

" No sir I don't, one of the things that I have noticed is when I was fighting your students he pushed the smoke away with a wave of his had, how did he do that?" Richard asked

" That was the force its what gives a Jedi his power, put simply it's a field of energy that is created by all living things and surrounds us and binds the universe together." Luke said.

" So it's in everything and you can manipulate it."

" Yes," Luke said, " but first lets get you to a med lab so we can see if you have any injuries from your crash and then we will get your quarters in order…before I forget here," he reached into his desk and pulled out a small pill sized object, " this is a universal translator so you can understand what people are saying because not everybody speaks basic here as I'm sure you have noticed…R2 please show Richard to the med lab for me."

At that point a small dome toped robot came into the room with a beep and a whistle, carefully looking over the robot a flash of images erupted in Richard's mind of a man, about his height but he was part machine and had some kind of armor on and then the flash ended. Richard putting a hand to his forehead trying to bring the image back only became more confused by it, he knew that he just remembered something important but couldn't get anything more from.

" Richard are you alright." Luke asked concerned

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine," and with that followed the droid out the door and down the hallway for his check up.

" I sense the force is strong in that one, I just wonder how strong it is?" Luke said to himself.

Med Lab

Richard is sitting on a med table while a medical droid is scanning for his vitals and taking a blood sample to see if he has any diseases.

" Is this done yet," Richard said, at that point someone walked into the room, he immediately noticed that it was the same girl from before in the training room that he crashed into and told Master Skywalker what had transpired.

A bit more description of her, she's a Twi' Lek, 5'10", has light blue skin with the two tendrils protruding from the back of her head. She's also somewhat slender with a nice sized chest as he noticed.

" I'm here to escort you to your new quarters so if you will please follow me." She gestured to the door and I followed her to my room. " So is it true that you don't remember who you are?" she asked

" Yes and how did you know already I only told Master Skywalker that 10 minutes ago?"

" You'll find it hard to keep secrets here since some of the students are telepathic…well here we are, you will find a rest room in here and you'll probably want to change out of those strange garments, you will find fresh cloths in the dresser."

As she started to walk away Richard yelled, " wait you didn't tell me your name."

Giggling she said, " It's Yaegashi" and with a smirk skipped away.

It's going to take some time to get use to this place that's for sure he thought to himself. But its not all bad, thinking of Yaegashi, the was she moved and her smile, and quickly smacking himself ' you can't remember who you are and yet your thinking about a girl that you just met what is wrong with me.' He said and lay on his bed and went to sleep.

" Can I see young Richard Grayson's blood tests and have a medicloreion count please." Luke said into the intercom. A second later a chart appeared on his screen, " 20,000 that doesn't seem possible but its accurate to what I felt, Mara will you please come in here please." He said again into the COM.

Moments later Mara Jade appeared in his office, " what do you want Luke?"

" I take it you saw his medicloreion count Mara?" knowing that she would have looked into it herself.

" Yes and it doesn't seem possible for it to be that high, what do you think we should do."

" Well since he has no memory and is already a good fighter I say let him stay and train him in the arts, it is after all out duty to train whoever has the gift and give guidance."

" Yes but he scares me, an untrained Jedi defeating Garack, Zer, Kong, James, and Fong in less than five minutes from a crash like that doesn't seem possible even for a Jedi."

" Yes but after seeing the blood test it would also confirm the high medicloreion count would it not."

" I guess but can we just but him in classes with the people that got there asses kicked by him, I mean would that be fair to them. They would have to explain some much that it might end up hurting him in the end."

" So what do you suggest we do." Luke questioned

" Well have him in classes and give him some private lessons with one of the teachers on his off time." She said

" Or I could give him lessons?"

" But why do you need to give the boy lessons Luke," she raised an eyebrow.

" To tell you the truth I think that it might be time to start the padawan training like Master Yoda did with me."

" As you wish Luke but even you have to admit that there is something odd about him."

" I know that is why I'm going to teach him myself."

Mara strode there looking at him, " Is they're something else you wanted."

" Yes come over here." He said and gave her a quick kiss, " I'll see you later okay."

Back to Earth

It's been three weeks since Robin left and the Titans mood had not improved when a disturbance showed up on their sensors.

" Titans we got trouble downtown." Cy yelled but he was thinking ' Rob might be gone but I promised that I would lead the best I can and that is was is going to happen.'

As the titans piled into the T-car with an odd sense of familiarity but when they arrived at the robbery but something wasn't right, there was no R-cycle and Robin barking orders and telling them to stay sharp or keep their eyes open, it just didn't feel right and they all knew it.

" All right y'all remember we don't know who were dealing with so keep sharp." Cy said

" Well why don't I tell you Cyborg. " came the eerie voice of Slade, " I see you're one Titan short, that's a pity I really wanted to have another chat with Robin, I'm sure he enjoyed our last chat I know I did."

At that a volley of star bolts and a sonic cannon blast hit him. " You will not speak about him like that ever again!" Star fumed.

" My dear where is your fearless leader now I do hope nothing happened to him."

" Lets just say you won't see him around for a while Slade," Raven said coldly, " He won't be back for a while so you might as well get use to it."

" I take it this had something to do with that anomaly a few weeks back did it?" he said

" Maybe, what does that matter to you, you just cause problems for everyone especially Robin so what does it matter to you." Raven said

" My dear the only reason I came to this abysmally city for the soul reason as to gets Robin as my apprentice, which you must remember failed, but then it was all about getting even and testing myself against him so what purpose would I have if he's no longer here." He said matter-of-fact.

With that Slade just left money and all.

" Well that was a bit anti-climatic don't you think." BB said

" Yes, can we please go home now, I wish to go home." Star said softly. She started to tear up at the mention of Robin's name, which she did all the time now. Star now days could be found either crying in her room or wrapped up in Robin's bed sheets sleeping. Raven didn't have the heart to tell her that he never used that bed cause of the hammock above the door, which apparently only she knew about.

The fact of Robin's disappearance only got worse for the Titan's as the weeks went on. Every day they were loosing hope of ever seeing their friend alive again and it was tearing them apart on the inside. Star was no longer the happy go-lucky, giggling girl anymore, Beast Boy didn't play nearly as many video games in his spare time and didn't joke all the time, Cyborg seem to change the least but even his changes were noticeable, the smile was gone and he spent most of his time in the garage. Raven was worried even more than Star was although she still didn't give up hope on the Boy Wonder, because of the telepathic link between them, true she couldn't sense him anymore but she just a feeling that he was alive and that is all she needed to keep hoping. Also apart form Starfire although she would never do it in public she would cry herself to sleep and found it hard to meditate now a days.

The Academy

" Alright it has been three weeks of your training with the force lets see how you do." Said Luke to Richard.

" Ok master let us begin," with that he made the first attack. Jump flipping behind Luke, Richard landed behind him and crouched to sweep his feet. Luke realizing this jumped quickly and spun around to deliver a blow to the back of Richard's neck only to find him no longer there but to his right side launching an attack of his own. The punch made contact but hardly fazed the Jedi master.

" Good, very good Richard but you must remember to focus your mind to not let your opponents see what's coming from your mind, remember feel the force flowing from you." Luke said

After that little speech the two Jedi went back to training where by Luke only managed to knock back Richard 5 time when Richard knocked back his master 17 times. However Richard was using more energy than Luke so in the over all battle he was loosing.

In this last session however Luke found himself having trouble in the fight keeping his energy usage to a minimum. Soon they are both going all out and Richard was gaining the upper hand. After a long series of punch/kick combos he did a last attack of a flying kick, which Luke barley dodged and while Richard was landing he force pulled the mat out from under his foot causing him to fall, ending the match.

' Damn that was to close, he could of beaten me with that last attack if I wasn't careful," Luke thought, ' its almost unbelievable to think that three weeks ago he knew nothing of the force and its ways and now the has full grasp of almost all of the force abilities. I think it is time for him to start on his light saber.'

" Master Skywalker." Richard said

" Yes Richard."

" I was wondering when my saber training will begin, I'm kind of worried that I will fall behind the rest of my class in training."

Luke could only laugh at that statement. My dear padawan you have probably surpassed all of your class in combat and force training. As for your saber training you will start that now but first you have to build your saber."

" To be honest I already have I just can't find my crystal, I hope your not to angry at me for it I just wanted to be ready and start as early as possible."

Again Luke chuckled, " I should have known you would be doing that in you're off time so I will tell you where to find your crystal. You must go to the cave on the northwestern continent at coordinates 732-589 you will find your crystal there."

Bowing deeply Richard said, " Thank you so much master is it alright if I leave right away."

" Yes that would be perfect I feel that you will need the time to find the right crystal for yourself," Richard started for the door when Luke said, " But before you leave one last thing," he stopped, " don't just use the first one you see let the force guide you to your stone, only then will you know what one you will choose."

" Yes thank you sir for everything." And with that he left the sparing room. A little ways down the hall he met up with Yaegashi.

" So how did it go with Master Skywalker?" She pride and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

" Great, in fact I head out to find the last piece of my saber tomorrow on the northwestern continent, but I don't know how long I will be gone. He said I have to find the right one for it to be complete so I don't know how long that will take." He said sounding worried.

" Don't sweat it I'm sure you will be back in no time the force is strong with you it will lead you to it probably in a couple of minutes unlike me. Did I tell you it took me 5 days to find my crystal, Five days it really sucked and another week to build the saber but it was so worth it." She said smiling

There was something about 'Yaegi's as he called her' smile that felt familiar to him somehow but he couldn't place it. He just figured it was something to do with his forgotten past. Every now and then he would get glimpses of it but nothing to recall a name or event that would bring his memory back to him, and sometimes he didn't want to remember. He felt he had a good life here now and was completely intending to keep it.

" Well since you don't leave till tomorrow morning what do you want to do in the mean time," she said with a smirk on her face, " or are you going to the library to study _again_" she emphasized again.

" You know me to well Yaegi just a workaholic, it's only 14:30 how about I meet you out side the mess hall and dinner, k"

" Fine but you have to promise that after dinner you will spend some time with me and the guys and not go back to the library okay." She said

" You got a deal," just then he got a flash, this one lasted longer than the others. In it he just said the same thing but it wasn't to Yaegi, it was to some other girl in a blue cloak and leotard with her hood up. After having the flash he stumbled a bit and leaned against the hallway wall holding his hand against his forehead with a headache when Yaegi rushed to him

" You had another one didn't you?" she asked. All he did was nod, " you know it scares me when you get those."

" Why?" he asked

" Cause I'm worried that if you remember who you are you will leave me and your friends behind and just go away and I will never see you again." She started to pout.

" Come on you know I would never leave you behind just because I got some memories back, come on now cheer up now I promise I will spend some time with you after dinner ok, oh and please tell Garack, Kong and the others that I'm going away tomorrow for my crystal I know they will want to know they've be bugging me about it for a week and a half since I surpassed them in combat." With that he headed for the third floor and the library.

What he didn't tell her was that he was looking for a way back home even if he didn't know where it was so he looked up anything on space anomalies on a planet with the description of what he had from his flashes but always came up empty handed. Granted that's not all he did in there he was also reading everything that he could on the technology that seemed so new to him, to our comprehension he would have a masters level in the technology, but to everybody here it was basic knowledge. Sooner than the thought the dinner bell chimed and he ran out of the library to meet the others for dinner.

At dinner Richard was use to getting looks from the girls. Ever since he arrived here he was treated like the hot new thing and its true that he is handsome, but ever since he started to 'date' Yaegashi he was getting dirty looks from some of the guys now mostly because she was one of the most attractive girls at the academy, but he didn't care what the other students thought of him, mostly because he could kick there asses if they tried anything to him and they knew it. So they backed off. As the made his way over to the table where he spotted Yaegashi and the others he just had to smile. His closest friends that he made since coming here were actually the first six people that he met and five of them he wiped the floor with they were Garack, Zer, Kong, James, and Fong along with Yaegi that was the group he hung out with

Brief description of the five guys Garack he's Ho' din, green colored scales, around 8' 2" tall and stocks for hair, large black eyes, and large fingers with suctions cups on them. He's a full of himself and very self-conscious. Zer is a Nagai around 5' 7" tall, she has straight black hair and is very pale, slender, pointed ears, and is very focused and determined. Nest is Kong, he's a Cathar, looks like a big lion but with no tail, personality whys extremely loyal, and dedicated, with a friendly personality, James is your regular human, black colored skin with a bald head, he's about 5' 10" with a little chip on his shoulder. Last but not least is Fong, she's Codru-Ji, she has four arms and pointed ears, tan skin with white eyes, and long red/brown hair. She the skeptic in the group, not changing and very stubborn. This is the group of close friends that forgetful hero has made in a short time. Yet all the while he has a sinking suspicion that he has to leave them all and it pains him to not know why.

Right now however it didn't matter he is just is enjoying the simple fact of hanging with his friends and enjoying a nice hot meal even if he didn't know what was all in it. Just laughing and having a nice conversation was all he needs in life with bits of his former life missing at the moment. That's all he cares about.

A/N: Ok finally done just a brief note all the alien descriptions can be found in the Star Wars role-playing game ultimate alien anthology guide if you want a better description, so bug my buddy Rusty to look at his copy.


	3. Now that's a shinny rock

A/N: First off the usual disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans or any other of the characters in the story with the exception of Robin's six friends.

Chapter 3: Now that's a shinny rock.

The next Morning

It's 05:00 hours; the transport for the northwest continent doesn't leave till 07:30 hours. The nights have become sleepless and tiring to Richard, looking around his room he notices how Spartan his room looks. All he has in his quarters only contained a dresser with his Jedi training robes, in the middle he has his bed and to the right of the door to the hall is his bathroom which contains only a shower and a toilet.

Still looking at how baron his room is Richard decides to maybe add some candles when he comes back from his trip. Feeling giddy about finally getting the chance to finish his light saber wakes him up better than a pot of black coffee and he starts to pack for his trip. Finally finishing the packing there's a knock at his door. Quickly glancing to the clock only 05:30 ' who could it be at this hour ' he thought, ' its not another half hour till morning wake up call so who could it be. ' Another knock at the door and he opened it to find Yaegashi leaning against his door frame, " Can I come in Richard?" she asked

With a small look of confusion he ushered her into his room, " so what did you want to talk about Yaegi?" Richard said

" How did you know that I wanted to talk Richard," she said slightly puzzled, " how do you know I just don't want to be with you till you leave?"

" I just know things, like the fact that you could just as easily spend time with me at the docking platform and there is a look in your eyes when you want to talk in private and when you want to talk in public, just call it a gift." He said with a grin.

" Well you 'gift' could border on telepathy you know." She said joyfully

" No just very observant of peoples behavior."

" Well since you already know why I'm here lets just cut to the chase shall we. I'm finding it troubling to understand our relationship Richard."

" Well I admire your bluntness, but you caught me off guard with that, as for our relationship we've only been going together for a week so what do you mean on understanding the relationship?" he asked

" Well what I mean are we going out or not, I know it's only been a week and I really like you so are we or aren't we?" she said raising an eyebrow.

" You have to bring this up when I'm going to leave in a few hours, I mean I understand that you want an answer but right now doesn't seem like a good time to be discussing this dose it?" he said.

" Okay so you're undecided I can understand that but since you'll probably be back tonight I was thinking that we should talk about it now before the others were around. But if you need more time to figure it out I'll just have to wait till later than I guess." She pouted.

" I guess you will, I promise that I will see you as soon as we'll finish this chat when I get back," after saying that Richard had another flash, this one was the clearest yet. He saw himself in the pod he crashed in but it was a part of a bigger ship and he was in the cloths that he found himself in, also he was having a conversation on a head set and monitor with someone, he couldn't quite make out the image when the flash ended. Grasping his head in pain he fell to his knees he howled, " fuck these things are going to kill me I swear it!"

" Oh my god Richard are you ok, you had another vision didn't you? Please tell me what this one was about you know it helps to talk about them." She said with concern

As Richard quickly told Yaegi about the memory and the pounding in his head started to subside he glanced at the clock. 07:00 hours 'crap only 30 minutes to get to the departure bay' " I've got to head out Yaegi, please tell the other I said to keep at there work you know James will start to slack off if I'm not there to kick him in the ass every now and then." He smiled and headed out the door.

Departure Bay

" Now Richard I want you to know this journey is not just the means to finishing you saber but a test of you body and spirit, and remember what I said to you after our session let the force guide you to your stone don't force yourself on a stone for time sake. I have the feeling that your crystal will not be an easy thing to reach young one." Master Skywalker said

" I promise master that I will let the force guide me and I will pass any test that comes my way." Richard said confidently.

" Well with that said I wish you good luck and may the force be with you."

" And my the force be with you as well master." Richard replied.

After a brief good bye to his friends at which Kong gave him a bone-crunching hug, Richard boarded the transport to the continent.

Earth: Titans Tower

Raven is in her room meditating, chanting her three words and finding her center. After a few hours of peaceful meditation she heard a knock at her door. Pressing the button the door slides open to revel Starfire holding her right arm with her left with a questioning look on her face. " Yes Star what can I do for you?" Raven asks.

" I was just remembering something about 'that day'." (Everyone knew that that day is referring to when Robin disappeared) she whispered.

" What is it that you wanted to know Starfire you know you can ask me anything."

" Well…. I was wondering what you and friend Ro-Robin were talking about in private before the mission and all the badness.' Star chocked out.

" It's of a personal nature Star and I would rather not discuss it, but I will tell you that if Robin wanted everyone to know he would of said it to us all."

" So my Robin was keeping more secrets for me?"

At the 'my Robin' Jealousy started to rage in Raven ' her Robin, HER ROBIN who does she think she is. Her Robin, ha' ' quiet down jealousy she only thinks hat because of all the time that she bent with him, so just cool down she's our friend remember that.'

" Robin is keeping secrets from all of us Star it's the way he is and I'm sure he'll tell us when he gets back, I'm sure of it." Raven said.

" Thank you Raven and I will ask him when he comes back." She smiled and left her room.

" Any time Star and don't worry he'll come back you'll see." Raven said before Star left her room. ' I know he'll be back Star I know it'

Northwestern Continent

At coordinates 732-589 Richard find himself at a cave entrance about 10 feet tall and 10 feet across, " Okay here we go" he said entering the cavern.

Feeling his way through the cave he started to encounter forks in the tunnel using the force senses he felt which direction to go, right, two lefts, and another right. Seems like hours later he started to see a glow from a cavern up ahead. Another 100 yards of so and he found a sight to behold his eyes. The cavern was bigger than the Super Dome and was lined with crystals of every color, shape and size. There were a few holes of light coming into the gigantic cavern from the surface, the walls looked like a living rainbow going from deep reds to blue, to green, to even violet. Stretching his feelings out to cover as much of the cavern as possible he sat in the middle almost meditating to have the force show him the crystal for him. Lost in the feeling of majesty of the rainbow cavern to him it seemed like only hours until he felt himself being pulled to a small tunnel to his right. The tunnel was very small, he barley managed to fit in it crawling on his hands and knees. Crawling in the diminutive tunnel, after crawling for an hour or so Richard reached a second cavern. This cavern is far different from the first one. The first cavern was shaped in a hemisphere; this new one was more like a large tunnel that had razor stalagmite and stalactite formations everywhere and from what little light was in there they had gems in the tips of some. It was these crystals that were calling to him. Getting to the crystals was a different matter though; the path through the tunnel was almost imposable to get through without being cut to ribbons.

Sitting down Richard viewed his options, the razor maze he could deal with only minor difficulty, but when it came to retrieving the crystal would come the difficulty, that and he still didn't know which crystal the force was guiding him to. So weighing his priorities he decided to try and feel out the crystal and then make the attempt to reach it. Using the same method he used in the previous cavern he slowly waited for the force to guide him. More and more hours of meditation and reaching out with the force he sees one gem in his mind and as he pulls himself out of the trance was like rushing backwards to his body. Suddenly opening his eyes he sees the path to the stone, carefully grabbing the stalactites but not enough to cut himself he leaps from one to the other, as he slowly makes his was around the cavern. Slipping occasionally and cutting him on a particularly sharp stalactite, cursing loudly, he finally reached the one stalagmite the envisioned but something was different, in his vision the crystal was in plain view, but knows he couldn't see it. At first he thought he was at the wrong one but his feelings told him otherwise so he lightly tapped the stalagmite and it broke away reveling a white glow before his eyes. Staring at it he felt some how complete, quickly he picked it out of the stalagmite and slowly made his way back through the minuscule tunnel, back through the super dome of light and color, and finally up the tunnel that's miles long. Feeling the best he has in the last three weeks, a feeling of accomplishment, of completion as he put the finger sized crystal into the saber handle he turned on his newly completed light saber a brilliant three foot silver blade erupted form the end of the hilt. A feeling of righteousness filled Richard up while he stared into the energy blade, he read that a Jedi's light saber was his life, his most guarded possession, now he realized why Master Skywalker was so adamant about letting the force guide him to the crystal, it's all about having a part of yourself in and outside yourself and to fight together as one.

As he arrived at the transport bay the 'conductor' for lack of a better term greeted him saying," Well morning young master Grayson haven't seen you in a week how did your trip go?"

Richard looked shocked at him, " A week…you sure that I arrived here last week. It didn't seem that long ago. But I will be going back to the academy as soon as possible please." Richard said.

" Why yes of course in fact I have a transport heading to the academy and 14:30 hours today so, my god that's right now hurry it's on pad C."

Running as fast as he can Richard leaped onto the equipment transport and fell asleep on the ride back to the academy. As he slept Richard was dreaming of what he would say to Yaegi when he returned today. Picturing what her response would be, would she quick hug him and tell him she missed him, would she kiss him, would she slap him for him taking so long to complete this task, or would it be all of the above. As thinking about what his friends would do and say upon his return he had another flash. He was standing in a dark hallway in the cloths he woke up in but he wasn't alone he was talking to a girl, she was around 5'6" tall wearing a dark blue cloak that had a hood but it wasn't up. This girl also had violet hair and white skin, but the face was cloudy and he couldn't make it out when all of a sudden he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her deeply. Shocked at this and very confused, why was he having a dream like this when he had a beautiful young women waiting for him at the academy waiting for him to come back. It just didn't make sense to him, when the transport rattled as the landing gear woke him up and he readjusted himself and straightened up his cloths when the doors opened and he walked out and back to his new home.

Yaegashi's Room

There's a knock at Yaegashi's door waking her up, it's 22:00 hours and she's wondering who the hell it is at this hour. As she opened the door to find Richard standing there leaning against her doorway holding his head in pain. " Oh my god Richard your back, why didn't you tell me it was you," she said slapping him," what took you so long I was worried," she pulled him into her room giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

" Hi Yaegi good to see you too," he said weakly, " I had another flash and my head is killing me."

" Okay talk to me what happened in it, you know confession is good for the soul."

" Well…" and he went into a description of what happened but didn't tell her about the last bit of the flash.

" This just means that you're that much closer to the truth of your past Richard" she said cheerfully.

" I don't know it just seems like I'm loosing my grip it's harder and harder to sleep and meditate. I think that I need a break from the academy for a while." He said with sorrow.

" No, the way your talking it sounds like you won't come back and I can't take that after you were gone a week. That's all the time I want to have apart Richard, I think I'm falling for you." She stated.

At that point she wrapped her arms around him and dragged him into a deep passionate kiss. Richard could feel the warmth from her lips spread all the way to his to his toes and let him be swept away in the moment, wrapping his arms around her and pushing himself to her increasing the passion even more. They sat on her bed kissing each other for minutes on hand when he finally broke the kiss, looking into her eyes, both of them taking deep breaths. " So is this your way of telling me you don't want me to go any were again," he chuckled.

" Maybe it is, " she whispered. At that Richard got a feeling of De cha vu that stopped him for a moment, " so what color is it?" she asked.

" Check for yourself," Richard said turning on his light saber. The silver blade shot out the end as he watched her eyes widen at the sight.

" Silver, that's one of the rarest colored stones you can find, only Jedi with a very strong bond with the force have been said to even find them." She said amazed.

" I know, and I think that Master Skywalker knew it to having told me to be really careful to pay attention to where the force was guiding me." He said.

" I'm sure of that now let me go to sleep now we have class tomorrow, unless you want to spend the night here," she smirked.

" Nah I think I'll let you get a good nights sleep now that you know I'm back safe and sound," he said arrogantly.

Earth: Titans Tower

Raven has been having more and more dreams about Robin over the last month. But this last one she had two of them and it wasn't a dream as much as a memory of Robin's birthday party when she was talking to him in the hallway and then it switched to when he grabbed her and kissed he. At remembering it she still felt the warmth of his lips on hers at times, but she was just so confused why was she having these dreams now, it had been a month and she was still so caught up on Robin.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, the crime rate was declining on its own, there was no word on Slade, and the brief fights with the H.I.V.E. have been going very well and it looks like we were close to beating them once and for all. It just didn't seem right without Robin. Still remembering what he told her at the party, the fact that he didn't want to celebrate because he felt that they hadn't made a difference that they hadn't stopped the H.I.V.E., Slade, or anything else, all he said they stopped was some minor criminals. ' I wonder what he would say if he were here now?' she thought, ' probably great job, or good work, something along those lines' it's just the way he was. And then it hit her; in this last week they stopped the remorse and started to act like a team again even if it was without the one that started it. Cyborg was starting to lead well, BB took the job more seriously, and Star toned down a bit on the happiness but became more focused in combat, she however felt that she didn't change at all, so she decided that from now on she was going to master herself, every power and emotions would be hers to control and when he came back he would look at them and say 'fantastic job guys I'm so proud' and everything would be all right again and things would go back to normal. Thinking that to herself she drifted back to sleep having new hope and determination in her grasp.

A/N: Just a quick note all references to time will now take place as from the point that Robin disappeared in the anomaly. Thank you and on with the story.

Jedi Academy Three years

Graduation day was a long and anticipated day for all the graduates, a time of remembrance and a day to look forward to the future. For one student in particularly it was a huge achievement for in three years he went from no memory to six friends that he would not be able to forget (one of them more than the others) Richard and Yaegashi got closer over the years to become a very serious item in the school.

At the graduation ceremony Master Skywalker would call their names up, they would walk up in front of the entire Jedi academy and be presented the rank of completing Jedi training. For Richard Grayson, in the three years since he crashed at the academy had progressed farther that any student in the academy, he would also graduate with the rank of full Jedi Knight. In a year and a half of completing his light saber he mastered the fighting technique and incorporated it in with is mobile fighting style of unarmed combat, which no one could beat him in, he even surpassed Master Skywalker in unarmed combat.

Also his studies never lessened in fact he made it a point to learn as many languages as possible, and with his efforts no longer needs the universal translator to assist him. Yep life was good and nothing seemed to bother him at all. Except he was still getting the flashes, some were about being in a large T shaped building, others were about being on rooftops along side a older man that had a mask with pointed ears coming from the top of his head, but he still couldn't understand them. He knew that they were his memories but he couldn't understand them, it's like doing a jigsaw puzzle and you have no edge or corner pieces for a starting point.

After the graduations ceremony Richard, Yaegashi, and the others headed into the town that was on the outskirts of the academy's campus to have a drink. Stepping into the bar it was plain to see that this was going to be the party location for the graduates today. There are Jedi graduates everywhere they were hard pressed to find a table. So when they found one they ordered there drinks and started to talk about what they would do from now on since they didn't have classes anymore when Kong stood up and bellowed, " To Richard Grayson the first Jedi Knight of the newly graduated class, here here" it seemed the whole bar shouted at the short speech and a wave of embarrassment swept over Richard as he blushed.

" Alright quit it Kong. So what are you guys doing after this, I mean were graduates what's left?" Richard asked.

" Well I think the rest of us are going to continue training to become Knights but since you already have that rank what are you going to do?" Fong asked

" Straight to the point as usual Fong, well Master Skywalker hasn't said what my options are, so I really don't know." Richard answered honestly.

" Well whatever you end up doing your going to do great at it as we all know." Yaegi said smilingly.

They sat there discussing what future plans would be, joke, and sat there lessening to a Bith band play on stage (just so you know the Bith are the same race in the Moss Isles Cantina) when last call came the seven strolled out of the bar on their way back to campus.

The next morning Richard woke up and made his way to the dining hall for some breakfast, after breakfast he decided to go to see Master Skywalker and talk about what his choice were now that he graduated.

Knocking on the door he asked, " Master Skywalker my I speak with you."

" Yes come in Master Grayson come in," Luke said, " I know you have questions for me about the future so I'm going to cut to the chase. How would you like to stay here and help train the students at this academy?"

This caught Richard by surprise, " You want me to teach, why you have enough teacher that have years of experience, I only just graduated?" he remarked.

" That is true but I feel that you still have some things that you need to work out, like for example the flashes of memories that you still have." He answered.

" How did you know that, you said it yourself I have closed off my mind to external invasion?" Richard questioned.

" I didn't see through you, your friend Yaegashi told me. She's very worried about you, you know."

" Figures, yes the flashes have continued but I've gotten some control over the pain that accompanies them. So there's nothing to worry about."

" Still I think it would be best if you stay at the academy for a while. So do you except my offer?"

" Yes, I will accept your offer, thank you."

" One last thing, seeing as you were my pad wan I feel that since you have graduated you disserve a small token for your accomplishments," clicking the com panel on his desk he spoke," R4 please come in." at that a little astrodroid glided into the room. It looked just like Master Skywalker's R2 unit only it was silver and green instead of silver and blue.

" I am commissioning this droid to you Master Grayson, his cereal number is R4-D5."

" Thank you very much Master Skywalker I don't know what else to say. You've don't so much for me already, this is too much."

" Think nothing of it. Also being a Jedi Knight I need you to pick a personal transport incase you must go off world, but I'm afraid that all we have are some very old fighters in need of retrofitting in the old landing bay."

" That would be fine I don't mind have to retrofit a ship, it wouldn't bother me at all since I have R4 now," turns to R4, " you want to get to work fixing a ship with me buddy."

The small droid whistles and clicks in response. " That settles it then, you'll stay and teach while you repair your ship." Luke said, " Now all that is left is what you will instruct."

" I think I might have a suggestions on that sir. If you will allow me I would like to teach unarmed combat, it seems to be my best subject after all."

" Then it's decided you will start teaching, but due remember to take it easy on them it will take time for them to learn what you have to teach them."

" As I remember you didn't always take it easy on me, especially in saber training." And then Richard left to start working on his new ship when Master Skywalker stopped him.

" Oh and would you tell your friends that they will continue training directly under the teachers as pad wan students. I'm sure they're curious about that."

" Yes sir." And then he left.

Running to the common room (it's were most of the students hag out in there spare time) to tell them the good news.

" Were going to what?' Garack asked

" You're going to train as pad wan right under the teacher. And that's not even the good news." Richard said.

" Well spit it out would you." Zer said.

" Master Skywalker has made me the teacher for unarmed combat and commissioned me an R4 droid, and told me to fix up a fighter for myself."

" Well you lucky bastard I knew you would get a teaching job but a ship to wow." Fong said.

" Yeah I was just as shocked as you guys but have you seen the ships in the old bay. It's going to take a lot of work to get them flying again."

" Have you picked one out yet?" Yaegashi asked.

" Nope I was actually wondering if you guys wanted to help me out with that right now?" he asked.

" Sure now lets find him the biggest pick of shit we can find shall we." James said and we all headed to the old landing bay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N; well that's finally done, well I hope you guys like this chapter since I stated up till 3 in the morning writing it you ungrateful bastards. Sorry just a little tired. Well please write and give me your opinion.


	4. Pimp my Ride

A/N: Okay the usual disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans or any other character in this story period. PERIOD. As in do not pass go do not collect $200 ok I own nothing except for Richard's six friends. Next to answer the reviews I want to thank you for writing me you have been very kind. One asked if his Richard's light saber was double sided, to answer no it isn't I didn't think he would use one cause of the sword he had in the episode The End part 2 so now with reviews answered on with the story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Pimp my Ride

Old fighter bay

So the seven of them went down to the fighter bay. " Now which one will it be?" James asked

" How bout that one." Kong said. He was pointing to what looked like a ball with wings, this thing was in such bad shape it didn't even have landing gear, the wings were all bend up and mangled. The only thing that looked salvageable from this thing was the cockpit frame.

" I think that will to." Richard said liking the challenge. " Yeah that one will be perfect."

" You sure Richard," Yaegashi asked, " they're other in a lesser state of repair than that one."

" I know but I like a challenge you know that." He said.

All they could do was nod in agreement and the others left him to start repairs on his new fighter Yaegashi stayed behind to talk alone.

" Richard," she asked, " it has been three years now and I was wondering why you haven't wanted to have sex with me yet?"

Dropping a power converter he was inspecting he turned to look at her and said, " You know why we haven't had sex yet, I don't feel like I can go that far without knowing my past. It just wouldn't seem right to me."

" I know and I understand your reasoning, it's just that I love you and I want you to know that no matter where you go and where you are I will always love you and I will find you no matter how far you go."

" Your scared that I will go back to where ever it is I came from and you will never see me again is that about it?" he asked

" I hate it when you know what I'm thinking." She said and hoped up on the ship and kissed him.

" I know, it's just more fun for me." Richard grinned. " I'll see you at dinner ok, I need some time to find out what I've gotten myself into with this galactic p.o.s." and then he went back to work.

Earth: Jump City

In the past three years Jump City has gone from crime central to almost spotless and crimeless. In the recent years the Titans had managed to keep the crooks in jail and close down the H.I.V.E. with the help of an insider. Jinx had decided to help the Titans with closing down the super villain academy, more out of love for Cyborg than anything else and as a favor to the city they expunged her record clean. Beast Boy had changed his name to Changeling when he turned 18, and Raven had mastered her powers enough that she could express some of her emotions openly. But she still felt that with Robin gone the victory over the H.I.V.E was a hollow one at best.

" Alright ya'll now I just had a chat with Green Lantern about letting us join the Justice League, but we would have to leave the Tower and go the Watch Tower from now on." Cyborg said.

" Well it doesn't bother me, " Changeling said

" Me neither," said Raven

" I think I will go home to Tameran." Starfire said, " It is time for me to take my place as queen I think."

" Well I just finished my holographic projector for myself,' Cyborg said, " I think its time I try a normal life for myself."

" Don't forget me Stone," Jinx said.

" Of course not lover, how could I forget about you," He smiled. " I'll tell GL that you two are going to take up the offer."

And with that the Titans disbanded.

Year Five since Robin's Disappearance

Richard stared at his newly finished ship. It had taken him two years to finish the repairs but it was finally done. Richard found some old schematics in the library archives to make repairs go faster it was just getting the equipment that took him so long. It still held the same shape, bubble style cockpit; the wings were slightly diamond shaped with two laser cannons in the ends, the wings had a gap in the middle that lead to the cockpit. Richard also added some improvements to the small vessel. He added two small photon missile launchers that retract under the surface on underside of each wing. He also added the ships standard Ion drive and put in a hyper drive generator so he doesn't need a booster ring. He painted the ship silver and green like his droid R4. Standing back looking at his handy work with a satisfying smile on his face the looked at R4 and said," You think it's time the show the others.'

The droid gave an approving whistle and rocked back and forth on his back supports. " Yeah I think so too." And with that he draped a large piece of canvas over the top of his ship for the grand unveiling of this work.

Apart from working on his fighter, teaching classes, and spending time with Yaegashi Richard didn't do much else. His students progressed faster than he expected, and at time he would push some a little too hard, but when he had he noticed that they would work even harder to master the skill.

One night Master Skywalker called him to his office for a meeting. Thinking not much of it he decided to go and see what he wanted. When he got there Luke said, " Richard I'm pleased to see you're progress over the last two years and now I have for you one final test."

" Test what do you mean test?" Richard questioned.

" You have gone through two out of three tests that you must under go for the rank of master, they are of body, spirit, and mind. You face the first two on your search for your light saber crystal. But to face the mind is a test against yourself. Everyone goes through these tests differently. So in your test of mind we will meditate until the test is over."

" How will I know when that has happened Master?"

" When you have found something lost to you." He said.

" Well that should make it easer since I've lost a lot." Richard joked.

" Now lets begin."

As they started to meditate Richard felt that and overwhelming feeling of dread. Like some unknown force was coming. In his minds' eye the vision blurred with familiarly of a memory flash.

The flash started over a T-shaped building. He stood there floating over it a second when he was sent flying through the roof top door, down a flight of stairs, and stopped at a door, the door opened and he was sent to a wall, he saw a hand press against a panel that looks like part of the wall. Suddenly the wall opened to a one-person elevator, getting into the elevator another panel opened with a retina scanner, palm scanner, and voice recognition module. When the first two process were done Richard heard a disembodied voice say Richard Grayson code-name Robin, password sanctuary. Wondering what that was about the elevator shot down and deposited him into a room with computer, T.V., cot, and weight equipment. Walking around the room when he flashed to a main room where four kids were sitting on a half circle couch. He had seen these people before in previous flashes but couldn't remember what their names were. Until now at least, staring at them he could recall each one clearly as if he never forgot them, Cyborg, the machine man was sitting on the left side of the couch, then there was Starfire, a Tameranian, then there was Beast Boy, the small green elfish changeling, and last was Raven, the half demon with violet hair and amethyst eyes. He remembered that it was she in his flash on his trip back from the crystal cave, the one he kissed.

Breaking out of the trance he felt incredible amount of pain in his right arm. Howling in pain he grabbed his right shoulder. Straitening his arm a burst of force energy erupted from his right arm, a bright flash of white energy, like a cannon.

Luke just stared shocked thinking ' no fucking way, was that a form of force lightning. I thought is was just like the empire's but it might change from person to person.'

" The pain is gone," Richard, whispered, " Master Skywalker what just happened with my arm."

" That was a dark force ability known as force lightning, although it was nothing like the other one I've seen it looked like regular lightning coming from the fingertips, but that was completely different." Luke said. " Aside from that you have passed the test you are now a full Jedi Master congratulations, Master Grayson."

Walking from Master Skywalker's room Richard had to pause and think, for the past five years he had hoped he would become a Jedi Master and now even with the names of his past and yet he still didn't know who he was.

" Hey Richard what's up," turning he found himself staring at Yaegashi as she ran towards him, " I heard you had a meeting with him today, so how did it go?"

" Oh it went fine, so how has your apprentice been going."

" Well Master Jade thinks that I'm ready to take my tests…and I was wondering what you were doing tonight cause I'd like to celebrate."

" I think I need to meditate tonight, my session with Master Skywalker was my final test, and something weird happened in it," Richard said, " and I don't think I should tell you because I really don't understand it at this point." He added.

" Well will I at least see you later tonight," she pouted, " I really want to spend some quality time with you and lately you're always busy with that ship or your students, or something else that ends up happening, and I'm wondering when our going to have time for me."

" I promise that later on tonight I will spend some time with you, _ok_." Richard had to stress the ok out for her to smile.

" Fine see you later." And with that she ran off, most likely to tell the others of Master Mara Jade's recommendation.

Richard headed to his quarters. After being stopped by several students wondering when their tests would be he reached his room. No longer the Spartan looking room that he had when he first got there. The room now held many candles that he uses in his meditations for there relaxing aroma, also cluttered on his desk were information pads with design ideas for his newly finished fighter, and some other nick naks that he gathered over the years.

As he sat down on a pillow that was lying on the floor from when he last meditated. He began to clear his head, the empty space that filled his mind came fast with all the practice that he has done recently. When he was starting to reach his center of meditation he began to have a flash, but some how this one was different. It didn't feel like a memory resurfacing it felt like a wall being torn down and an image of the violet haired girl he remembered as Raven began to flash in his mind, but it wasn't the memory of Raven it was as if he was looking at her right now. Suddenly he opened his eyes and shouted, " RAVEN!" At the top of his lungs.

Earth: Watch Tower: Raven

Raven was sitting at the mess hall table talking to Changeling. He was making some comment about their latest mission to Russia to stop some crazy ex-military freak from launching a nuclear missile at a neighboring country. For the most part she was tuning him out. She was thinking about 'him' again, sort of spacing out when Changeling asked.

" Yo raven you ok."

" Yeah I'm fine BB (note, Raven still calls him BB, that's mostly because it's faster than having to say Changeling) just spaced out there for a sec."

" No you were thinking about 'him' again weren't you?" BB questioned

" Yeah I was, sorry bout that. It's just hard to believe that it has been five years, FIVE YEARS BB and we found nothing on him, it's like he just went off into another galaxy or something." She howled.

" I know Rae, it still hurt me to, the only one I think that has gotten over it was Cyborg, and I think it's the fact that he's become a workaholic starting that tech company of his and marring Jinx. Oh that reminds me I got a transmission for Star the other day."

" Yeah what did she say?"

" She says things are going great, but she can't come visit us for at least year from her point of view,

" But that's three earth years, you know we could always go and visit her."

" But we won't be able to see her just because we go, besides she hasn't come here since the Titans disbanded. I think that she still feels a certain pain about this place. She did love him after all and you remember how she was when he died."

" Disappeared," she corrected him angrily.

" Look Rae, we've had this argument before. Even if he survived that lightning hit, he still would have had to land the pod on a probably hostile alien planet, find parts to repair the pot and chart his way across unknown space to get back here, now honestly do you really think he could do all of that?" BB asked.

" Yes," she said bluntly.

" Yeah, knowing Robin your probably right but maybe its time to let it go and move on."

Just when Changeling finished that last comment Raven's head started to pound when a picture of Robin flashed into her mind, but this wasn't the picture that she thought of when she imagined him, this image was of a man in his early twenties, long black hair with a bit of scruffy facial hair, but it was that eyes that told her who it was. Those hypnotizing green and brown eyes that she would remember from the day she says them.

" Robin," she whispered

" What was that Raven?" BB asked.

" Robin," she said more confidently, " he's alive I know it."

" How, how do you know he's alive?"

" I just had a vision of him Changeling, a real time vision, we have a mental link remember the incident with Robin seeing Slade in his mind and he got all beaten up and shit?"

" Yeah we all thought he was crazy but it was some sort of chemical in the dust from Slade's mask so what."

" You also remember I had to dive into his head to see that he wasn't crazy?"

" Yeah. Wait are you telling me that when you did that you two had a mental link and stuff."

" Yep."

" Dude no wonder you guys teamed so well when we played cards you guys cheated." Changeling stated,

" Oh come on Changeling, you really think we needed to use that to beat you and Starfire at cards you did that by yourself, besides I never told Robin about it so he didn't know when we played so there," she said sticking her tong out. " But I know he's alive now, I know it for sure."

" Well that's all fine and dandy but there's just one small problem with that," he said.

" What's that you negative green elf."

" We have no idea where he is so a rescue mission is pointless, isn't it."

" But we still have hope don't we." She said raising an eyebrow.

Yaven 4: Richard's Room

" RAVEN" was all that could be heard coming from Richard's room. James and Zer were walking by when they heard Richard scream. Quickly running to see what was the matter the opened his door to find him slumped on the ground unconscious. Zer quickly grabbing him they decided to take him to the medical lab.

Zer laid him on a table while a medical droid began to hook up monitors to keep track of his vitals. James calling the other to the med lab he began to look at the readings coming from the monitors.

" That can't be right." James said.

" What is it James?" asked Zer.

" Well look at his delta wave readings. From this it looks like he's just in a sleep state, but we can't wake him up and it's not a coma."

" So you want to tell Yaegashi that her boyfriend call out someone else's name."

" Not on your life. She found out that Master Mara Jade thinks she's ready for the tests this would crush her, or drive her into a murderous frenzy at which I will be long gone."

" Ok so we don't tell her that part, but you know she's going to ask what we heard."

" So we tell her we heard him scream and went to see what was up, and it's not a lie."

At that moment Yaegashi, Garack, Kong, and Fong came into the room. Yaegashi immediately ran to Richard's side and asked what happened. At which point James and Zer gave their rehearsed answer. Several hours went by and nothing happened when Richard started to come out of his dream-like state. Looking around the room to see the six of them standing around him talking when he spoke up.

"Where the hell am I?"

Quickly looking down the six instantly grew ear-to-ear smiles. Kong was the first one to do anything, he picked him up and gave him a spinal snapping hug and bellowed. " My friend it is good to see you awake once more and with out injury."

" Um Kong you might want to ease up a bit if you want him to stay uninjured buddy." Garack said.

Kong apologized for about five minutes after releasing Richard to the ground.

"Ok what did I miss?" Richard asked

" Nothing much 'Master Grayson'," Yaegashi said slyly.

" So you heard about that did you."

" Yep Master Skywalker announced it bout a half hour ago congers buddy," Garack said.

" Well there's still one more surprise left then." He said

The others looking puzzled followed Richard out of the medical lab and down the halls. After about ten minutes they reached the old hanger bay.

" Now ladies and gentlemen allow me to revel a piece of construction two years in the making," pulling the sheet off his newly finished fighter the others gasped in amazement," I give you the once galactic P.O.S. turned beauty."

As their gaze swept over the sleek new looking fighter Richard felt Yaegashi's arms wrap around his waist from the back, turning his head slightly to the right she whispered in his ear.

" Well how about my unveiling tonight," she said sultrily and pressed herself against his back, " you know that I've been waiting for a long time." And with that she licked the back of his right ear and walked away slowly swaying her hips as he watched her go get ready for tonight.

Trying to clam himself down he said," R4 lets see what this baby can do." And with that Richard climbed into the cockpit of his fighter and took off. He circled the academy twice and decided to give it a bit more and took her into space. Looking around the blackness of space his mind began to wander, thinking about Raven, he didn't even remember anything about her except her name and yet he felt guilty for something, but he didn't know what. Things just felt wrong and as Master Skywalker always says trust your feelings.

As he started to land he noticed a ship was heading for the hanger bay. At once he recognized the ship as belonging to the New Republic but they haven't visited the academy in a little over four years. As he finished landing he watched as Master Skywalker walking over to great them. Richard recognized Senator Solo and her husband Han Solo walking off the ship. Senator Solo greeted her brother with a warn hug, as Han shock his hand. Also walking off the ship was a Wookie by the name of Chewbacca. Richard had met Chewbacca before when they came to visit four years ago when he was still a pad wan. Now seeing them the two twins ran towards Senator Solo and gave their parents a big hug. Richard saw Master Skywalker ushering him over to him.

" Han, Laia, Chewbacca, I would like to introduce our newest Jedi Master, Richard Grayson." Luke said,

" Well this is the young Grayson you have communicated to us about Luke, well it's a pleasure to meet you." Senator Solo said.

" It is a pleasure to meet you too Senator Solo." Richard respectfully bowed.

" Say that wouldn't have been you in that fighter a while back we say, would it?" Han asked.

" Yes that was I."

" Not a bad piece of equipment how old is she." Han asked.

" Well honestly I'm not sure, I just finished rebuilding it so most of it is brand new."

At this the Wookie spoke. (If you haven't seen Star Wars you should know that Wookies couldn't speak basic they can only speak cheriwook, which is their native language, but Richard can understand it.)

" Well originally it didn't have a hyper drive generator but I installed one." Richard said.

Chewbacca spoke again.

" Thank you, and no I haven't had a chance to test out its combat capabilities except in cockpit simulations."

" Well let's hope you don't have to anytime soon Master Grayson." Luke said.

" Of course not Master Skywalker, I do not wish to fight simply to test out a new piece of equipment, that would be foolish." Richard said.

" Richard you can call me Luke you know, you're a master Jedi and a profound one at that so you don't have to be formal."

And with that Luke started to show the guests to there quarters. Meanwhile Richard was making his way to his own room when he entered the door he found Yaegashi, naked on his bed with his candles lit, while she just lay there in a playboy of the month pose.

" Come over here Richard and get what's coming to ya." She purred.

Walking over to the bed Richard took off his over robe and set it on the back of his desk chair. Then walking to the bed he laid down as Yaegashi began to caress him and kiss him while taking off his close. She managed to get his shirt off when he stopped her.

" Yaegi I'm not sure we should to this." He said.

" And why the fuck not. Richard I love you and I know you love me so what's the fucking problem." She yelled.

Shaking his head Richard said, " I'm the problem. Today before I passed out I had another flash."

" Go on." She said.

" It was about a girl." Richard said sheepishly.

" Oh," Yaegashi blinked, " so that's why you've been a little distant," suddenly feeling really foolish being naked she started to gather her cloths.

" I'm sorry Yaegi I never meant anything like this. And I do love you; it's just that I'm to fucked up right now. I'm just screwing everything up as usual." Richard said.

" I don't see why your past haunts you when you can't even remember it Richard, why can't you live in this moment with me I mean we love each other isn't that enough for you." She pleaded

" It's not going to be enough until I know who I am and that wont happen until I remember who I really am. Only then will I feel good enough for you. I just don't want you to have a relationship of this level with only half a man." Then Richard left his room to go to the training hall to practice leaving Yaegashi in his room alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: well another chapter done another night wasted on Doritos and root beer. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would as always love to hear your comments, unless they say the story sucks in which case I'll probably ignore them completely.


	5. Tried and Tested

A/N: I know I left it at a tense moment last chapter but I did it for a reason so don't be to mad ok. We all still friends . Also you might have noticed that Changeling isn't an idiot, you have to remember that after time everyone grows up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Tried and Tested

Yavin 4: year 8

" Master Grayson?" the child asked.

" Yes young one," Richard asked the young Cerean, " what is the matter?"

" Master Skywalker asked me to deliver this to you Master." The boy said.

" Thank you." And he took the info pad from him. Quickly reading over the pads contents he turned to his students. " Class I have just been informed that my services are required away from the academy for some time so class is canceled for the time being," at this some of the students sighed with relief, " However I want all of you to keep practicing, and I will know if you have not." He added and then left heading for the fighter bay.

The information pad stated that the Senate was asking for a representative from the Jedi order on there opinion in some political matter that really didn't effect them it just seems that they want to discuss the matter with them. This was fine with Richard; he had done this thing before on Luke's request and became old hat to him. Climbing into his fighter he asked R4 if they were cleared for take off. The droid whistled and they took off for Coruscant. It took him a few days to get there and when he got there the Senate asked the Jedi order's opinion on the matter and that was it. Before heading back to Yavin 4 Richard decided to stop and have a drink at a outpost he visited whenever he came to Coruscant, he new the bartender. After a few drinks and chatting with the bartender an Aqualish tapped him on the shoulder he said something to the degree of ' your sitting in my chair'

" I am sorry but I believe the seats in this establishment are owned only by the owner of the bar." Richard said in a monotone voice.

" Well I'm laying claim to the one you're sitting in so move." The Aqualish said placing a hand on his shoulder.

" You really don't want to do this do you?" Richard questioned.

With that the Aqualish began to draw his blaster. In a flash of light Richard removed the Aqualish's hands and nicked the inside of his leg causing the alien to fall to the ground.

" Does that happen a lot?" Richard asked the bartender.

" Not as offend as you would think with some of these customers." He replied.

After a few more hours Richard decided to head back to his ship. " R4 how fast can we get back to the academy?"

The little droid quickly calculated the requested and displayed it on a screen in the cockpit displaying that it would take three days to reach Yavin 4.

" Fine. Lets get going." And with that the ship took off for Yavin 4.

Three days later

Exiting hyperspace Richard's fighter appeared in the space above Yavin 4. " Ok R4 take us into the hanger as fast as possible so we can make our report." Whistling with a response the droid plotted a course for the hanger when an opening in space appeared off his port side.

" R4 what is that?" Richard asked.

The droid answered that it's some sort of anomaly in space that started to pull them in.

" Well get a transition to the academy tell them that were being drawn into a space anomaly and were trying to compensate for gravitational pull but with no success."

The small droid relayed the message before the anomaly's gravitational pull sucked them in. The ship started to spin as he was hurled through the anomaly. After an hour or so Richard exited the anomaly and found himself in a solar system that he had never seen before. After passing a reddish planet and navigating through an asteroid belt he started to come upon what looked like a habituated planet when he noticed a structure orbiting it.

" Ok lets see if we can get a few answers from who ever is on that station what do you say R4." The droid gave several clicks of acknowledgement and began to transmit in universal code for them to dock.

Watch Tower

" Sir we have a ship incoming requesting to dock." A man said to the watch supervisor.

" Well let the Javelin dock." He said.

" It's not a Javelin sir it appears to be a small one man craft."

" Contact Ja'nn and tell him that we have an unauthorized visitor docking, and get that ship into the bay and take to occupant in for questioning." The supervisor ordered.

After docking at the station Richard exited his ship and found himself in the presents of 30 or so individuals wearing some very strange clothing. Having the diplomatic side of his training taking over he asked if there was any problem.

" I'm afraid you will have to come with us sir." A man said while holding some sort of hand restraint.

Looking at the man's hands and then back up at his face Richard said, " Those won't be necessary I won't cause any trouble I'm just looking for answers."

The guard looked puzzled and said ok. Some of the others looked at the guard questioning his judgment when he ushered Richard through the station to a well-lit room with a round table in the center and seven chairs around it. Six of the seven chairs were occupied by some very oddly dressed individuals, ' it seems that having a costume is customary here. Four of the people seemed human while one looked human but she had birdlike wings protruding from her back and the other was built humanoid but had greenish skin pigmenting.

The big guy in the middle looked at the green alien and Richard could tell the was having a mental conversation with him when Richard spoke up.

" It's inappropriate to have a mental discussion when everyone is not invited to hear it."

Looking a bit shocked the large man spoke, " Sorry for that we're just a bit curious as to who you are. We didn't mean any disrespect by it."

" Well if you with to know I am might is suggest asking me instead of trying to invade my mind." Richard said.

" Well how do we know that you are not lying about how you are?" The man dressed in black and green asked.

" Trust I believe is the correct response, I have come here for answers so what motive would I have to deceive any of you when I also seek the truth." Richard answered.

" Fine let us get down to business than," the large man spoke again, " first would you tell us your name and what answers you are trying to find."

" I am Jedi Master Richard Grayson, I also teach at the Jedi Academy on the moon of Yavin 4. As for the answers I'm seeking I will only know that when I find them." He answered truthfully.

" What is a Jedi Mr. Grayson?" the woman to the large man's right asked.

" A Jedi is a sort of warrior for the stability of the Republic, we help create order and offer our assistance to anyone who asks of it. In short the keepers of order in the galaxy."

" Isn't that what the Lantern Core is for G.L.?" the man in the red suit asked the man at the other side of the table.

" Yeah, but I've never heard of these Jedi before," he said then turned to Richard, " Where is this Republic based?"

" On Coruscant." Richard looked around puzzled, 'hadn't these people heard of the Republic before?' the questioned himself. " Might is ask what your names are?"

" Sorry for not introducing ourselves," the large man said, " I am Superman, this is Flash," the said pointing to the man in the red suit, " Wonder Women," gesturing to the woman next to him, " Ja'nn," he pointed to the green skinned man, " Shaira, " the motioned to the women with wings, " and Green Lantern." he stopped at the last man at the table.

" You seem to be missing one person." Richard said pointing to the empty seat.

" Yeah where is Batman?" the Flash asked.

" In Gothem, you know that he only comes up here to give reports or to yell about operations." Wonder Women said.

" Well I'm glad to meet all of you but if you excuse me I really must be going." Richard said and took out his communicator and spoke into it, " R4 is the ship ready to go," there was a whistle of confirmations over the line, " good I'm on my way back be ready to go planet side I'm sure we'll find our answers there."

" You're not going any were, " Shaira said.

With a gesture and the force Richard forced all of them to stay in there seats. " Please I must go now, I do not wish to detain you any further now if you excuse me." And with that he left.

" What the hell was that?" the Flash asked.

" I do not know and I could not read his mind either." Ja'nn said.

The six members looked dumbfounded as Richard left the station to head to earth.

Back at the Watch Tower

" Raven!" came a shriek through the crowd.

" Starfire, I didn't think you would get here till tomorrow." Raven answered.

" Well we got done with the redevelopment of the swamplands earlier than expected so I decided to surprise you, where is friend Changeling?" Starfire asked.

" He's planet side on a small assignment. He should be back in a few hours. So tell me what do you want to do?"

" I wish to visit our old home please." Star beamed.

" Well lets get to the transporter room and have them beam us down, and how about some pizza afterwards?"

" Oh yes please it has been ages since I savored the pizza of slices. I have tried to recreated them on Tameran but it never goes quite right."

Just then Changeling came running up to Raven and Starfire. " Rae, Star glade to see you, did you just hear?" she asked.

" Hear what, oh about that guy that asked to dock in that small fighter." Raven said

" Yeah did you hear what happened after," not giving her time to answer he said, " the Six questioned him and he just left, had them stuck to there chairs and everything, the called himself Richard Grayson."

" Well what are they going to do about it?" Raven questioned.

" Well he went planet side so there trying to see if Batman can find him. It shouldn't take him long to find him I mean its Batman."

" Your right. Well since Stars here lets go and visit the old neighbor hood, what do you say BB." Raven said.

" Hell yeah lets go." And with that said the three friends started off for the transporter room.

Bat mobile

" That's a lie Clark." Batman said.

" No Bruce the man said his name was Richard Grayson. Now how can it be a lie?" Superman asked.

" Because Richard Grayson died eight years ago. Give me this mans description and I'll find him and ask him myself." After Superman has him Richard's description Batman turned off the communicator.

Jump City

After locating the T-shaped building from his memories Richard landed the fighter on top of the building. " Stay here R4 it might take a while so keep an eye out for anything unusual ok." All the droid did was squeak back.

Walking to the door on the roof Richard waved his had and using the force opened the door. Then taking the elevator he came to a floor around the fifth level of the building. Walking down the hall and came to the door that he had in his flash with Master Skywalker. Opening the door and walking over to the wall he placed his hand on the panel. Just as it was in his the wall opened into an elevator. Stepping in he placed his hand on the palm scanner and his eyes looking into the retina scanner, and then spoke, " Richard Grayson code name Robin password sanctuary. And with that the elevator shot down wards until it deposited him in the room from his flashes. Making his way around the dusty room he sat down in front of the T.V. screen. Hitting the power button it asked for a disk to be entered. As if by instinct Richard reached and touched a panel on the wall that opened up and he found himself looking at a row of disks, he picked the first one in the row up and placed it in the disk slot. The screen flashed and a boy appeared on the screen, he looked around the age of 15, he was wearing the same outfit that Richard remembered finding he wearing when he woke up eight years ago when the image spoke.

" Hello my name is Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Robin, this is a video diary of my life and the start of the Teen Titans." Richard sat there staring at the screen if shock. He was looking at himself at the age of 15, it seemed surreal but he kept listening to the recording.

" I was born into a family of circuses performers known as the flying Grayson's. Life was good with my family until we came to Gotham. There during our performance a mad man threatened to kill everyone unless someone would give him money. My family tried to stop him but he gunned them down." Richard noticed the boy holding back tears as he continued, " after I lost my family I as adopted by the billionaire Bruce Wayne who is also known as the crime fighter Batman. He took me on has his partner and thus Robin was born."

Richard stopped the video and sat there trying to let the information sink in. Here he was a man without a past and all of a sudden he found a record of everything that he wanted to know all laid out for him. And as he sat there he knew it was the truth as some of the memories came back, but there were still gaps to be filled. ' Maybe this Batman would have some answers for me.' Richard thought. And decided to go and find him.

" R4, " he spoke into his hand communicator. " I think I will head into the city keep ready incase I call for a quick pick up." And then he got back into the elevator and after a couple of minutes and he exited the Tower.

As Richard walked down the streets when an explosion caught his attention. He turned and saw that someone was robbing a bank. And being a Jedi walked into the bank when a guy in a mask came up from behind him holding a gun to his head,

" Alright hero lets see you get on the ground nice and easy and stay there like a good boy."

Well Richard used his mind trick said, " You really don't want to do this."

The bank robber said, " I really don't want to do this." In a monotone voice.

" You want to put the gun down and give yourself over to the authorities."

The robber again repeated what Richard had said and walked out of the bank. Outside the police were waiting for them to come out. As they did the police thought Richard was an accomplice and tried to arrest him as well.

Raven's P.O.V.

I was sitting at the pizza parlor with Changeling and Starfire. We were just talking about the old days when and explosion went off a few blocks away. Quickly getting up the three of us hurried over to the bank to find that the bank robbers were walking out on their own. One of them was wearing all black and had a ski mask on while the other was wearing white pants and shirt, leather boots, a small pack on his right hip and a brown robe over everything else. At the distance we were at it was hard to make out facial features.

The man in black went over to the police with out hesitation, but the robed man refused to let the police take him in. when an officer approached him with a pair of handcuffs the robed man reached into his pouch and pulled out something, I recognized it right away as a retractable Bo staff. The man hit a button on it and the two ends charged with electricity. Standing back I watched as the robed man attacked any of the cops that approached him, giving them a shock with the ends.

I couldn't do anything but stand there and watch him move and fight. It was as if I was watching something out of the past. The robed man moved exactly like Robin did. The same staff movements and fighting stance. I looked over at Changeling and Starfire and saw they were thinking the same thing I was. That Robin had come back.

" ROBIN." Starfire yelled into the crowed. But the man didn't respond. She then looked at Changeling and me and asked, " Why dose friend Robin not recognize us Raven?"

" I don't know Star, but we will find out come on." And I started to run after him to get those answers.

Normal P.O.V.

As Richard ran from the street into an ally he kept thinking, ' why did they attack me I was just trying to help them, I feel really bad that I had to knock them out but now I know my new Bo staff works' and he kept on running. After several blocks he noticed three people running after him, ' geez these guys don't get the fact that I'm a good guy, well guess I'll have to explain it to them to' and he turned around to confront his followers.

As Raven and the others caught up to him Raven saw that he had stopped to face them, ' maybe he recognized our voices after all,' she thought when he spoke.

" Why are you people following me I stopped that man from robbing that bank so why are you following me?" Richard questioned.

The ally way is dark and shadows cover their faces. Starfire was the first to speak up.

" Friend Robin do you not recognize us." She said.

A slight stutter to his voice he answered. " H How to you know that name?"

" Dude it's us your friends," Changeling said, " I know we've grown a bit since you last saw us but its us man."

" If I truly know you than let us finish this discussion in the light was we could see each others faces." Richard said.

As they left the ally Richard looked at their faces. First were Starfire and Changeling who looked familiar but he couldn't place it. But when Raven stepped into the light Richard stared at her.

" Raven is that you?" Richard said.

Looking into his eyes Raven's jaw dropped and gave him a very un-raven like hug saying, " Oh Robin you have no idea how long I've waited to see you again."

As Raven hugged him he started to have flashes of memory filled his mind. Images of his past with Batman and the Titans came to view and he crashed to the ground holding his head in pain. Screaming in aginy as the mixing of his old memories with his new ones was ripping his mind apart and he fell unconscious.

Richard woke up on the sidewalk with Starfire, Changeling and Raven looking down at him worried.

" Oh hi guys long time no see." Richard said weakly.

Starfire grabbed him quickly and gave him full Tameranian hug. After all the hugs Kong gave him these seemed mild. All Richard could do is laugh.

" Still the same Starfire," he said then looked and Changeling, " Well Beast Boy you've grown."

" It's Changeling now, only Raven calls me BB now a days." He said.

With that Richard looked at Raven as she blushed, " I'm sorry Rae," he said.

" What for Robin," she asked.

" We never got to finish that talk on my birthday did we."

At this she blushed a deeper shade of red and looked away. When he spoke next.

" Hey where's Cyborg?"

" Well after we took down the H.I.V.E. he started a tech company, now he's a millionaire can you believe that?" Changeling said

" So friend Robin where have you been all this time we were so worried for your safety." Starfire said.

" That is a long story and would be best told when all of us are here." Richard said, " oh and I haven't gone by Robin for eight years, my name is Richard Grayson."

At this Raven and Changeling looked shocked when Changeling said, " Dude you didn't happen to have a meeting with Superman today did you?"

" Yes I did, why?" he said.

" Well Batman is looking for you and he's probably not going to be in the best mood after what you did to superman and the others."

" Well if memory serves Batman was never in a good mood and secondly I'm sure I can handle him, now if you could tell me where I can find Cyborg I'll see if I can go and get him to meet us."

" What about Batman?" Raven asked.

" I will talk to him after I tell you guys, so tell me where is he."

After going back to the tower to gather some stuff and headed to Stone Tech where they told him where Cyborg was.

Stone Tech

" Mr. Stone I have a visitor who says he needs to see you right away." His secretary called over the intercom.

" Alright sent him in.," he said. Man after he started this company he felt a little tired but exhilarated every time he sat at his desk. When a man came in. the only way he could describe was weird. Here was a man in his mid twenties. Long black hair in a ponytail, he was wearing some kind of robes. The mans green and brown eyes seemed to look through him as if he knew he was using a holographic projector around himself.

" Alright who are you and what did you want to talk to me about Mr.…."

" Grayson, Richard Grayson, and I must say you've done pretty good Cyborg."

Looking shocked he said, " I do-don't know what you're talking about."

Richard smiled and said, " Oh sorry I mean Victor Stone, president of Stone Technologies. Lets just say it has been far to long since we've talked."

" Okay, I don't remember any Richard Grayson so just tell me what you want and we can get this over with."

" Fine lets get down to business, we have met before you just won't remember cause I've changed a lot over the years and you knew me by a different name back then."

Looking a bit puzzled Stone said, " ok I give who are you."

" Well I see in eight years you have changed a bit," Richard said, " It's me Cy, it's Robin."

At this all Victor could do was stare at him for a couple of minutes of silence when his anger started to build up when he said, " Liar Robin has been dead for eight years you can't be him HE'S DEAD."

" Listen Cy I know you had to think I was dead to go on and I'm glade that you did but I assure you it is me."

" Oh yeah prove it tell me something that only Robin would know." He said.

" Ok, your cybernetic eye can't see in the low blue spectrum of light." Richard said dead paned.

" So any of the titans could have told you that, you've got to be more convincing than that."

" Ok fine, on my 18th birthday, the day I disappeared I asked you to take care of the Titans for me when I asked you to separate the ship if the first plan didn't work, do you remember that,"

Just staring at him he began to shake and started to cry. " I never told anyone that, Robin is it really you." He looked at him with tears in his eyes when Richard laid something on his desk. Picking it up Victor sat there with one of Robin's old uniforms and masks in his hands. A million questions entered his mind when Richard spoke up.

" I know you have questions and I will explain everything but not here. We need to meet up with the others, I told them I would explain when I came to get you so lets go."

" Ok," Cy said and then he spoke into the com, " Janet cancel all my appointments for today I'm going out of the office for today."

As they caught a cab Richard told the driver to head to the Tower. By the time they arrived Starfire, Changeling, and Raven had already ordered the pizzas and beer so when they sat down and finished the food they were ready to hear Richard's story.

Richard went through what it was like, the fact that he lost his memory, the friends he made, the adventures he had, everything except some personal things that he rather keep secret. When he was done they just looked amazed into silence. Changeling was the first to speak after Richard was done.

" So I take it that the pipe thing on your hip is your light saber?"

" Yeah," a smile appeared on his face, " you guys want to see what it looks like."

In unison they said yes and Richard humbly obliged them. Taking the saber in his had he turned it on, immediately the silver blade came out the end and they looked at it in awe.

After putting it away Changeling asked what other things he learned and wanted to know more about this force that he was talking about.

" Well I will give you all a demonstration if the obstacle courses still works." He said.

As they made there way down to the course Raven asked him to help her clean up a bit. He agreed and started to move the empty beer cans and pizza boxes to the trash with the force. She looked puzzled wondering what was going on since she wasn't the one doing it when she realized it was him.

" Why did you really want me to stay behind?" he asked but was never answered, at least not in words as she reached her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.

Feeling years of passion coming from her he was lost in the feeling and grabbed her by the waist and pressed himself into the kiss for all he was worth. The warmth of the embrace seemed to build into a fire around them as the passion consumed them. For several minutes of passionate kissing and groping Richard broke the embrace and straightened himself out trying to regain his composure.

" I think the others are waiting for us on the field, we really shouldn't keep them waiting." He said.

" Yeah we better get going," Raven said and they began to walk to the obstacle course, " but we still need to finish that conversation," she said and with that they walked out to join the others.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Whew that was a good one I think so as usual R&R and I'll see how fast I can get the next one up.


	6. The roof is on fire

A/N: Okay for all you mad people out there let me just say that if you want lemon content it will happen and if you really don't care well then its an added bonus. Also there is the usual disclaimer that I don't own the Teen Titans, Star Wars or any other characters so that's that and on with the show as they say.

And since you demaned it I bring you chapter six.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: The roof is on fire

Titans Tower

Once Richard and Raven made it down to the obstacle course Changeling was going to input the parameters for the exercise when Richard stopped him and said, " R4 can you interface with the computer system and upload one of my training exercises please." And seemingly out of nowhere the little astro droid rolled next to Changeling on the control station and began to access the computer terminal.

" Dude, what the hell is that thing." Changeling screamed.

" That would be my astro droid. His designation is R4-D5 and he was assigned to me my Master Skywalker when I graduated from the Jedi Academy, oh five years ago. That little droid and I have been through some interesting times, but that can wait for another time." Richard said when the course began to activate.

Quickly taking his light saber in his had he entered the training field. Six plasma cannons come out of the ground but using his quick Jedi reflexes and force powers he crushed four of them before they got a shot off. The remaining two started firing at an incredible speed is seemed to the observers, but to him it was going slow. Expertly he deflected the energy blasts back at the cannons with his light saber and continued on with the course. Next several posts came up from the ground and began throwing explosive disks and him but he easily force pushed them away and crushed the posts themselves. Now breaking into a run Richard leapt a 10-foot wall and dogged a few more disks before finishing the course. The others looked shocked at how easily he went through the obstacle course and with such little time. It took him only 20 seconds to finish what normally took them 10 minutes.

" R4 did you record my movements and time for me?" Richard asked.

The little droid clicked and whistled in response.

" Good now does anyone have any more questions?" he asked.

They all looked dumbfounded when Cyborg raised his hand.

" You know Cy you don't have to raise your hand, and what's your question."

" I know you said you were now a member of this crazy spiritual order and everything but what you just did wasn't human." Cyborg said.

" And how do you come to that conclusion?" 

" No one is that fast and skilled." He put simply.

Changeling and Starfire nodded their heads in agreement when a voice comes from behind them.

" I don't know I think I know a few people who could beat his times. Maybe not his skill but defiantly beat his times."

The four former Titans turned around to find Batman staring at Richard. Through the mask they couldn't tell what he was thinking but Richard knew and he just smiled.

" Well I was wondering how long it would take you to find me here 'Batman'." Richard said,

" I think we should talk, NOW."

Richard walked over to him and gave a gesture for him to go inside. Batman went in first as Richard followed.

" So what do you want Bruce?" Richard asked.

" I want to know if it is really you Richard, tell me something only I would know." Batman said monotone.

" Okay, the day you adopted me as Robin you told me something. You said that we put on the cape and mask not only to punish the criminals, we put it on to help the people of Gotham." Richard said while walking towards Batman looking him in the eyes. " Do me a favorer for me Bruce?"

" And what would this favor be?" he questioned.

" Take off the mask, it's been over eight years since I've seen your face. I want to see if you've gone gray since I last saw you" he joked.

Bruce chuckled a bit and pulled back the mask reveling his face for Richard to see. Stepping closer to him Richard put his hand out to shake Batman's had and when he did this Batman in a very unlike Batman move pulled him in for a hug.

" Man its good to know your not dead Robin."

" I go by Richard now if you hadn't noticed. Having amnesia and only knowing how you are by your drivers license tends to do that for you." He smiled.

After giving him a brief explanation of what happened to him Batman re-donned the mask and they both walked out to join the others. Raven, Starfire, and Changeling were all standing talking to each other while Cyborg was hovering around R4 with a fascinated look on his face. He even tried to open a few of his panels when the little droid brought out his teaser and shocked the millionaire for opening the wrong panel. As Richard and Batman rejoined the group Richard spoke to gather there attention.

" Well now that we have had a chance to catch up I am afraid I need to go to sleep so if you will excuse me I will head to my room now. So if you excuse me." And Richard left the others standing there talking to each other when Starfire decided to try to talk to him alone.

" Friend Robin please wait up. I wish to speak to you in privet," she said chasing after him.

" Maybe in the morning Star. I'm really tired. You have no idea how long today seemed to me and all I wish is some peace and quiet for a cycle or two." And with that he shut the door to his room.

He found it funny as he laded on the king sized bed. Now that he had his memories back and having them mixed in with the ones from the last eight years. He realized that sleeping on a bed felt some how odd and out of placed, but yet very familiar. And as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep he suddenly felt homesick for Yavin 4 and his students and friends.

Raven's Room

Raven looked around here old room as memories came flooding back to her. She looked over at a dresser and remember seeing her meditation mirror which she hadn't used in years and remembered the time Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone into the mirror and helped her cage her anger. She remembered how hard it was to control her emotions back then. Having to meditate everyday just to keep them in check, so long ago. As she let her mind wander as she walked around her room. The black bedding and black painted walls, shades drawn to let almost no light through. As she laded on her bed she started to wonder what it was like for Robin, all those years of not knowing who you are, where you come from, it hardly seems possible to believe that this Richard Grayson is the same Robin that they had known for three years and faught crime, and lived together were one in the same.

As she let her mind discuss it she remembered the first kiss he gave her just before he left. She remembered what it felt like to have is lips press against hers while the warmth of his breath seemed to travel down her spread to her toes. And then the kiss he gave her just a few hours ago, she started to get the same feeling, eight years and she still had the same feelings for him that she had at 18 as a feeling of butterflies fluttered in the stomach. 'I love him' she said to herself 'not just attracted but I really love him, but does he feel the same?' so she decided to hatch a plan to make her feelings for the once missing Boy Wonder known to him as she spent the rest of the night devising the perfect way to seduce him.

The next morning before everyone got up Richard was on the roof standing with his arms behind his back with his face in the rising sun. He stood in that position for around an hour or so just letting his body enjoy being back home and with his memories that he so longed to have, it made him feel whole in a way. There were no mysteries left for him to unravel, he felt calm and collected.

Raven walked up the last flight of stairs that lead to the roof. After checking in Richards's room and finding him missing she decided to search the roof thinking he would be there. Finally opening the door she saw that her hunch was right there he was wearing only his pants and leather boots looking into the rising sun. She couldn't help but look over his well-sculpted body as if she had a test on it later. Unfortunately was taken out of this trance by he voice as he said, " Is there anything wrong Raven?"

Looking slightly shocked that he knew she was there she started for the door and said, " No, and sorry for disturbing you I'll go."

But before she could reach the door he said, " No I find your presents claming actually, please stay," and he started to walk towards her, " please come and meditate with me."

Blushing she said fine and they started to meditate on the roof of the Tower while the others slept. Another hour went by when Raven opened her eyes to look at Richard. Her eyes traveling down from his serene yet focused face to his unclothed torso as he sat cross-legged on the roofs paved surface. Using her telepathy she tried to see what he was thinking about but some how couldn't get in when broke the silence.

" If you want to know what I'm thinking you should ask." He said not breaking his concentration for an instant.

" Sorry," she blushed again, " I was just wondering what it was like at that Jedi Academy you were talking about yesterday?"

" Well it's a wonderful school, my students always put the best effort forward in there studies." He said finally opening his eyes to look at her watching his face with interest.

" Your students?" she said.

" Yes I'm one of the instructors at the academy, have been for five years."

" Really in what?" she asked interested.

" Unarmed combat, it was my best course when I was a student."

" Figures you always had a knack for it before you disappeared." She said with a little worry in her voice.

Sensing the worry in her voice he asked, " What's wrong Rae? What's troubling you?" 

" I love you Robin I have since we met I just didn't see it in time, and the way I was back then all cold and emotionless, it tore me apart so I decided to conquer myself and my powers in the hopes that when you came back I could tell you." She was chocking back the tears in her eyes letting eight years of emotion out.

" I know Rae, I always suspected it but I felt it necessary to let you make the first move until my birthday I felt that if I didn't confront you about it you would never take the next step."

" So that is why you kissed me in the hall." She said.

" Yep and I must say that it was a very nice kiss." He smiled while looking into her eyes.

Turning her face away from his gaze she blushed even more silently cursing the fact that she wasn't wearing her robe so it would cover her face. " Well thank you good sir, now you think we should wake the others before it becomes to late in the afternoon." She said standing up.

" I guess we better get there asses up and about. R4," he talked into the little communicator he had with him, " I need you to broadcast a wake up message to all rooms it the tower please and thank you." And as the other former Titans woke up Richard and Raven walked back into the tower and started to get breakfast ready for their friends.

Yavin 4: Jedi Academy

" Master Skywalker what has happened to Richard?" Yaegashi asked the Jedi Master,

" We received a distress call for Master Grayson, in the message he described being drawn into a anomaly of some kind. After that we lost contact with his fighter. I'm sorry Yaegashi but it looks like Richard is dead."

" No I refuse to believe that. I know Richard better than anyone here and I've come across something in his room. It seems that he arrived here by way of an anomaly like the one you described. Now if I'm right he's gone back to where he came from." She stated.

" Well if that is the case we still don't know where he is. We never found out where he came from." Luke said.

" True but over the years Richard was trying to find a way to trace the path of a space anomaly from point of entery to point of exit. And I think he might have found a way of doing it. Master Skywalker I request to go though his research and if possible go and retrieve him."

" Trust me Yaegashi if you find a way to get to him you have the entire school behind you to bring him back." He said and walked away.

Spotting Kong down the hallway Yaegashi ran to him shouting, ' Kong, Kong," he finally turned around to see who was yelling his name when he spotted Yaegashi. " Kong I need you to get the others, we have a lot of research to go through."

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" Master Skywalker has given me permission to go through Richards research on space anomalies to see if we can find him so hurry and get the others and have them meet me in Richard's room."

" Whoa slow down what do you mean go looking for Richard, isn't he still on his way back from Coruscant?' the large Cathar asked

" No he was on his way back when he got sucked into a black hole or something of that nature, he sent out a distress signal before we lost all contact. Didn't you hear bout it?"

" No I just got back from a disturbance on Atzerri, so I've been out of the loop for a while."

" Well get the others so we can try and find Richard HURRY!" and with that Kong went running down the halls to find the others.

Back to Earth

The Titans spent the day hanging out when Changeling suggested that they take a little trip to the mall so they could get Richard some new cloths.

" What's wrong with my cloths man?" Richard asked.

" Well it's not like were going shopping as superheroes today we should just keep a little lower key that's all I'm saying." Changeling defended himself.

" As I seem to remember we went to the mall frequently as Titans in the past, besides I don't have any money that they would use." He said.

" I've got that covered," Victor said, " It helps to be a multi-millionaire, or be his friends."

" Now you're talking Cy man hey why don't you invite Jinx to join us I'm sure she would love to go shopping with us today." Raven suggested.

" Wait why would Cy know how to contact Jinx, and why would she want to go shopping with us?" Richard questioned.

" Oh yeah sorry I didn't tell ya man. When we took down the H.I.V.E. Jinx was the one that help up get in and well," Victor said as he showed Richard his left ring figure.

" No way you tied the knot, well done Victor well done indeed." He said as Victor started to dial his cell phone and called his wife.

Ten minutes later Jinx met them at the mall. As they approached the malls entrance Richard say a women around 24 years old start running towards them and leap onto Victor giving the CEO a full body hug.

" Hey baby I was worried when I called the office and they said you left for the day and I tried your cell and you had it turned off. But I'm glad you called so who is it that's in the weird robs over there." She gestured towards Richard.

" Well honey you've actually meet him before but it was a long time ago. Picture him eight years younger, short spiked hair, and a mask covering his eyes." Victor said.

Squinting hard she started to picture a boy in green spandex and a black cape, " Oh my god is that Robin, but I thought he got sucked into a black hole or something, that's what you told me, how did he survive?" Jinx asked.

" Well it's good to see you too Jinx been a long time." Richard said standing right next to her.

Shocked that he got that close to her without her noticing his movements finally calmed down as they went inside to start shopping. They decided to split into two groups the guys would help shop for Richard as the girls went off on there own thing that women do at malls.

While the girls window-shopped from store to store Raven pulled Jinx back a bit to talk to her alone.

" Hey Jinx do you think that you could help me pick out something with me?" Raven asked attentively.

" Why sure dear what are friends for now what did you have in mind?" the bubblegum pink haired women asked.

" Well I need something that will help Richard _notice _me if you catch my drift." She said nervously.

" Ah I see, well there only one store that's going to have what you need." Jinx said.

" And what store is that might is ask?"

" Why Victoria Secrets of course." Jinx said with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Back to the guys, they hauled Richard into store after store trying on cloths, everything from sportswear to business suits. By the time they were done the guys had a stack of clothing bags along with shoeboxes to last a lifetime. After meeting with the girls Jinx asked if they would come over to her and Victor's place for dinner tonight, which they gladly accepted. As they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about old times and what was happening with each other Richard felt a little out of place in the conversation and decided to head back to the Tower and wash up before dinner tonight.

He departed after getting directions to Victor's house the others started to leave as well. Raven and Changeling had rooms back and the Watch Tower and Starfire had a room on her ship that had her belongings so she headed there.

At dinner Starfire, Changeling, and Raven arrived together, Richard still hadn't arrived yet so Jinx ushered them into the waiting room to wait for dinner. After ten minutes or so they heard a loud rush like a aircraft landing, they all ran to see what is was when they saw Richard's fighter landing on Victor's front yard. As Richard climbed out of the cockpit Victor ran over to check out the marvel that Richard arrived in. When he managed to pull Victor away from the ship they walked over to the rest of them.

" Hi sorry I'm late just took me a while to translate the coordinates to R4."

" Well now that we're all here let dinner begin." Victor said. And they went inside.

Looking around the table Richard noticed what they were wearing. Changeling was wearing a black suit with a burgundy shirt and a lime green tie, Victor was wearing a tan suit, blue shirt and black tie, Starfire was wearing what he could only assume was traditional Tameranian dress, it was white haltered style leaving her back exposed with some tie strings going across it, as the rest of the dress flowed down to her ankles, Jinx was wearing a stunning purple dress, very classy with a slight scoop to the neck and flowed down to her feet. Raven's dress caught his attention most of all. She was wearing a black dress, very low cut in the front exposing some of her impressive cleavage, as you went down the dress hugged her hips tightly down to her legs and it had a slit that traveled from the bottom of the skirt to just above her knee on the left side, also her violet hair was done up into a bun exposing her flawless pale skin and a black stylish chocker that she wore. She mesmerized Richard and Jinx had to repeat herself about taking his robe he was wearing. As he removed his usual over robe Raven looked him over a couple of times. He was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and black tie, ' damn he looks good' Raven thought to herself as they were set down for dinner.

All though dinner they discussed with Richard what happened to him and he explained what the academy was like and teaching the students, and all the races he has met and missions he has went on. The others just sat back as Richard talked about what the planets and cultures were like in the republic. When he was finished they had just started dessert, which was apple pie ala mote, which they ate, in comfortable silence. When they were done with dessert they retired to the sitting room to continue their conversation. As the evening pressed on Richard noticed that Raven had disappeared for a little while just thinking that she left for the bathroom or something like that when she returned and decided to call it a night and excused himself from Victor and thanked him for the lovely dinner when Richard was leaving Victor stopped him to ask him something.

" Hey Richard I was wondering what you planned on doing now that your back and all?"

" I'm not really sure Victor, why you interested anyway?" Richard reversed the question back on him.

" Well I was wondering if you would consider a job and Stone Technologies, I mean with all the stuff you know you could advance human technology by centuries just think about it okay."

" I will but I think I'm over qualified for a job in your business, I mean I have tech skills sure but I also have diplomacy skills and a whole other list that you don't know about yet." Richard said with is smile and walked back to his ship and headed back to the tower for some sleep.

But when he got back to the tower and walked to his room he sensed something was wrong in his room. He sensed some ones presence in his room, being couscous he quickly opened the door and pulled out his light saber to find his room lit by candles and Raven in some very sexy lingerie on his bed lying down looking at him. Deactivating his light saber and setting it on the dresser Raven slowly got up and sultry walked over to Richard putting her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

" I've been waiting eight years for this," and she started to kiss along his jaw line while removing his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

Just standing there letting this beautiful women start to undress him he was in a state of shock at first but he snapped out of this pulling Raven's face up to his and kissed her passionately on the lips. After several minutes of lip-to-lip massage Richard slipped his tongues into Raven's mouth. She moaned at the entrance and returned the favor. As their tongues danced with each other Raven managed to remove Richard's shirt and they collapsed on the bed. Richard landed on top, breaking the kiss he looked into Ravens amethyst eyes, what he saw in her crystal clear eyes was a mixture of lust and love swirling in those amethyst pools. Leaning his head down to her ear he said, " I love you so much Raven" and then he started to nibble at her ear lightly causing another moan to come from her throat as he began to kiss his way down to her neck, then her shoulders removing the black laced night gown away as his lips made there decent.

Once having her topless Richard stopped a brief moment to stair at the topless beauty that lay before him. Grabbing his head Raven pulled him into another kiss, this one had even more passion in to than all the ones that came before it. While they kissed Richard's hands came up and cupped Raven's large creamy breasts pressing her nipples in-between his thumb and index fingers pinching them slightly. She had to break the kiss and gave a laud moan and whispered Richard's name. Grinning at her reaction he brought his head down to her breasts and began to lick and kiss her creamy white flesh. He started at the left tit lightly licking around it at first while his left had continued to torment her right breast, then he started to suck and nibble the nipple causing Raven to groan and moan lauder than every while she arced her back to get more of her breast in contact with its tormentor. Richard repeated the same torture with her right breast as he had done with her left as the constant stream of moans and please for more came from Raven. After he felt he tormented her breasts enough he began his decent downwards again stopping at her belly button to lick and kiss around it and then continued till he reached the top of her panties. She was wearing a black laced almost see through thong and by the look of it, it was very damp from all the attention Richard was giving her tits. Flipping his thumbs under the elastic band he pulled them off her long gorgeous legs and threw them to the floor. Stopping he looked at Ravens bare flesh and he noticed that Raven had shaved her pubic hair and he must admit she looked sexy as hell as he started to kiss around her sex.

He started by kissing the inside of her thighs, as he got closer to his destination he noticed Raven was getting more frantic with her movements so he decided that he had prolonged her suffering enough and gave he the most intimate kiss you can have. As his tongue went past her pussy lips into her sex Raven wrapped her legs around his head pushing his face closer to her body. " Oh Robin…. Ah more…please don't stop…no," she kept having fragmented sentences through the pleasure she was feeling and after a couple minutes of Richard's tongue Raven came is a whirl of sound, when Richard had cleaned up a bit he crawled back up her body to her smiling face and kissed her.

" That was wonderful," she said breath taken.

" It's not over yet I hope." He said.

" Not by a long shot Boy Wonder." And with that she started to kiss her way down the man she loves. Not spending as much time as he did on her upper torso he began to unbuckle his pants and slid them down around his ankles. He had already removed his shoes and socks so all she needed to do was pull his pants off. Then his boxers were removed revealing his cock. At first Raven just started at it, it was probably a good 9 inches long, as she watched it move with his breathing she reached out and wrapped her delicate hands around his throbbing member. Slowly she started to kiss the head and licked down the sides gaining a small moan of satisfaction for Richard. As she continued to use her mouth one of her hands shot down to massage his balls, and after a minute of this she started to take his member in her mouth. Slowly she would sink her mouth onto his throbbing cock, she only managed to fit a little over half of it in so she started to run her tongue up and down his penis. After several minutes of that she swirled her tongue in small circles around his second head and as she was massaging his balls she felt them tighten up and he came in her mouth. She did her best to swallow all the sperm but it came too fast and some dribbled onto her chin. Standing up she looked at him and reached up to wipe the sperm on her index finger and lick it off her finger.

" Like that lover," she said in a sultry voice.

" Like you have no idea." Was his reply.

She smiled, " well were not done yet, " as she started to stroke him hard again. Once hard she climbed atop him and straddled his waist. Raising her hips she placed herself above his cock and swiftly came down impaling herself on his member. She paused slightly in pain as his penis broke her cherry, then waiting to let herself accommodate his girth she began to slide up and down slowly. After a while they developed a rhythm as Richard grabbed he hips and began thrusting up with every down stroke. As their movements quickened they felt each other come closer to climaxing and tried to make it happen as soon as possible. They climaxed together and drifted down to the bed cuddling each other, naked and sweaty from there recent activates and fell asleep in each others arms.

Some vacant Warehouse

" So he's come back," Slade said, " Well after eight years he comes back well I guess its time that I go and say hello."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Yes Slade is back and is after Robin (quick mental question dose anyone find it hard to believe?) Does he want to kill him? Only I know that since it's my story; so there HA. Sorry that was mean. Please R&R


	7. A Dash of the dark side

A/N: Hello everyone first off the usual disclaimer that I don't own the Titans or any other character. Second I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, one of the questions would be if I was going to introduce a sith character I can absolutely say... I don't know at this point. Also some serious shit is going to happen in this one so sit back and enjoy the ride.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: And a dash of the Dark Side

Richard's Room

As the first light of day stretched into the room Raven started to wake up and found herself alone in Richard's bed. Quickly looking around the room for her lover Raven decided that he must be on the roof and went to make herself a cup of tea before going to see him. Unknown to her Richard wasn't on the roof he was in his 'room' going through the videos that are there.

Watching himself telling the camera about the villains that he had dealt with and all of the other emotional stuff that he felt he could never revel to the others was starting to get to him. Richard started to feel the darkness gathering in himself and a twinge in his right arm was coming back. Looking at his right arm he thought to himself, ' Master Skywalker called it force lightning but it didn't look like any lightning that I had seen before, but he also said that it would very from person to person so it could be the same thing.' Life was defiantly getting more interesting with his memories back. However he was still having problems with the memories clashing on certain points like what happened last night with Raven. His feelings for Raven were clear, he loves her, but there is also the matter with Yaegashi, he loves her too and the strain was putting his head in the meat grinder. At this point he could sense that Raven had woken up and gone to the kitchen for her usual cup of tea and decided to join her.

Exiting out of a secret passageway he built Richard emerged in the rec room from behind the wall facing the kitchen part. As Richard stepped out of the doorway he noticed that Raven was dancing around the kitchen obviously listening to some song that is in her head. Richard decided to play a prank on her and snuck up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. As he leans his head to her right ear he whispers into her ear, " Well good morning Raven, sleep well?"

Raven was shocked to have Richard's arms wrapped around her waist but found it very pleasant. She turns her head slightly and answers, " The sleeping was great but the empty bed left something to be desired."

Switching to a more 'official' voice he told her, " Raven I have something I need to tell you," he paused as to find the right word for what he was trying to say, " what happened last night can't go on until I tell you this ok?"

" What is it?" she asked looking worried, " don't tell me you have some kind of decease do you?" she joked.

" No it's about Yaegashi," he said.

" What about her you said that she was on of your close friends at the academy so what does that have to do with us?"

" Well she isn't just a friend Rae, we were involved."

Raven looking like she had just been told that Robin had just died again she realized what he meant. " Oh, you never said you had a lover at the academy. Why didn't you tell me about this? I can't believe I did that to you when you already have someone. So it wasn't your first time then?"

" No it was my first time, Yaegashi and I never got physically involved any more than heavy petting, last night was my first time Rae."

" So, I don't see the problem, you're here and she's over there." Raven said

" She'll come looking for me I know it. It doesn't matter if I'm here or there she will find a way to get to me and when she does I know she'll want to take me back to the academy." Richard said looking at the floor.

" NO!" Raven shouted, " You belong here and you are not leaving no matter what. I don't care if what I have to do to stop this. If I have to fight her I will, you will not go away again. You can't do it to me again I wouldn't be able to take it." She started to go into sobbing. Leaning on him Raven looked into his eyes through the tears.

Looking down at her Richard could feel the sadness coming from her and new that no matter what he did she would stick by him to the end of the world and through hell after that. ' It's kind of funny. Even with my memories missing I fall in love with the same type of girl. Funny how the mind works.' Richard said to himself.

Richard stood in the kitchen holding Raven for a few minutes. When he let go of her they started to make breakfast. After breakfast Richard decided he needed to start physical training again while Raven reported to the Watch Tower to report in. So as Richard was hitting the punching bag the siren went off. He immediately went to the closest monitor to see what was the trouble. Looking at the screen old nightmares started to rise in him as he saw a security feed from a warehouse, in the warehouse the all to familiar look of Slade popped up on the screen.

" Well Robin how nice to see you after all these years." Slade said in his icy voice.

" What do you want Slade I thought you would have given up the masked look and life of crime when you thought I was dead. Why the sudden change? Don't tell me you've come out of retirement on my account." Richard mocked.

" Why my dear Robin you wound me. To think that I spent that time training you as my apprentice and you still never learned any manners, well. Let us discuess this in privet shall we."

" When and where Slade and you know I will be there." Richard said as clam as possible.

Slade just chuckled and said, " I think for a reunion of this kind we meet at the old factory that served as your apprenticeship would be most suiting. Don't you agree?"

" Fine I'll be there. When?"

" Well as fast as you can, I'm already here," as the screen expands to show an empty warehouse.

Knowing the way Richard set out for the warehouse. He knew this was a trap but he went anyway, in his experiences over the last eight years had prepared him for anything and with his memories recovered he knew how Slade worked so he was amply prepared.

Back at the tower Richard left Raven a note telling him where he went and for her not to come looking for him, that he would be fine. Richard thought about it and realized that if he didn't end this quickly that Raven would come looking for him and would end up getting in his way, but he felt sorry for running out on her so he left the note.

When he arrived at the warehouse Richard walked through the side door into the main room. The room was completely empty except for him and what looked like Slade. Richard knew at once that this was not Slade; he didn't feel a live presents in him so it had to be one of his android duplicates. Using his force push he threw that fake Slade against a far wall and called out, " ok Slade I'm here now come out and we can have that little chat." Richard was answered by a fleet of Slade bots appearing along the walls and in the rafters. Looking around Richard just thought, ' this is going to be easier than I thought.' And immediately went into action clearing the room with his improved Bo staff. He didn't want to reveal to Slade just what he could do he wanted to keep it a surprise. Once he cleared the room the real Slade walked out from the shadow that he had been watching the action from.

" Bravo Robin; I must congratulate you for improving so much. You didn't even try did you? Well I must say Raven was right about you." The icy voice said.

" What do you mean Raven told you?" Richard asked feeling a bit scared for her and rage building up in him like an electrical charge.

" Why my dear boy since she left your company this morning her and I have been having a long and interesting chat about you. Although I must say that I did most of the talking all she would tell me is that you came back and were stronger than before so I was curious as to what it could be." Richard couldn't tell is he known that Slade was smiling under the black and copper mask. The rage that was building up had reached its peak and to anyone watching this knew that all hell was about to break loose.

Tilting his head down Richard looked up though his bangs at Slade as he motioned to Raven, chained to a wall her cloths were torn and she was bleeding. She was slowly waking up and as she looked at Richard she felt what he was feeling for the first time since he came back. The pure hatred of Slade had taken its toll on him and it was going to end now. Using his force speed he was upon Slade before even Slade knew it. Richard just looked at the one eye the mask was revealing and smiled.

" I am going to stop you Slade and there is nothing that you can do to stop me this time." Was all Richard said just before he punched Slade to the floor and kicked him across the room.

Slade was taken aback by this, ' I had no idea that he had become this powerful. Although he isn't the only one who has been training.' Slade thought as he got back up and into a fighting stance. Reaching into his belt Slade pulls out his own retractable Bo staff and waits for Richard's next move.

Deciding to up the stakes a bit Richard puts his Bo staff away and brings out his light saber not activating it. Slade tilts his head slightly wondering what that object was as he charges him. Once Slade was close enough Richard activated the light saber, a quick slash and he went through Slade's Bo staff like it wasn't even there and pointed the tip at Slade's forehead.

" Did you really think you could beat me with out hearing what I could all to or what I had." Richard said. With Slade just standing there Richard force pushed him away from him. Walking over to Slade's prone form Richard picked him up with the force and began to choke him. Slade was now hanging in mid air and looked like he was being hung with an invisible rope. All the hatred that had been bottled up over the years were coming out in a violent streak that there seemed to be no end to.

" NO RICHARD YOU CAN'T DO THAT," Raven screamed as she held herself up against the doorframe.

Richard released his grip on Slade and he fell to the floor coughing as air once again filled his lungs.

" Raven he tortured you and you don't want him to die for it. I'm sorry but he will not live through this." Richard said.

" No Richard he will be taken into custody and will be judged the proper way." Raven answered him as she walked closer to him.

At this point Slade regained enough strength to launch a surprise attack while Richard was distracted. Richard however sensed it coming and quickly side stepped it bringing out his light saber once again and with a quick downward slash removed Slade's head form his shoulders.

Shocked at what had just happened Raven looked at Richard who was slopped over breathing hard then standing up strait looking at Raven, putting the light saber away. " He was attacking me Rae I didn't have a choice it was either him or me." And he went over to see what the damage the now dead psychopath had done to her. " Can you still heal yourself?" he asked.

" Yes it will just take a little time. I should really contact the Justice League and tell them about this. Are you ok Richard?'

He put his arms around her waist, holding her, " You should heal your self then we will talk about me." And he left the warehouse and headed to the tower. With Slade gone a chapter in Richard's life has ended. With the departure of Slade the rage that he held disappeared as if a weight lifted off his shoulders. But along with this new freedom come the thought that he had just killed a man with his own hands. In all the missions that Richard did for the academy he never had killed anyone even in self-defense. He might have cut off and arm or hand but never killed anyone. A feeling of guilt swept over the death of anyone even one of his worst enemies just seems wrong. Shaking the feeling off he headed back to the tower and wait for the others to contact him

Yavin 4: Yaegashi's room

" Ha I think I found it." Yaegashi said.

" What is it Yaegashi?" asked Garack, " What have you found."

" Look at this," she gathered all of them around her, " Look at this Richard theorized that the anomaly creates an specific energy pattern, and that the energy pattern gives off a unique signature. Now he was building a scanning device to read those energy patterns now he never got around to finishing it but I know that we can complete it. First we need to finish the scanner and then we can find Richard. So are we all in agreement?"

" Yeah, Richard still owes me 37 credits from that game of his, what did he call it, poker?" said James.

" Yeah, what James said we all miss him Yaegi. Now what do we all need for this scanner and then we go get him and drag his ass back here," said Fong.

So as the six of them started to complete the energy scanner that Richard had started Yaegashi couldn't help but think, ' that ass hole he told me that he would never go away to find his past. That is one thing I'm going to have to talk to him about when I find him.'

As the weeks went on they couldn't quite find all the parts they needed for the machine but they managed to complete it. " Master Skywalker I think we have completed the scanner that Richard started before and I with to find him and bring him back." Yaegashi said to Luke.

" Yes and I have arranged transportation for you now if you will take the shuttle in the hanger it has two hyper drive engines just incase one brakes down, also there is an astro droid for any other repairs that you have. Now I wish you all the luck and may the force be with you."

With that Yaegashi left and ran to the hanger to install the new scanner and find Richard. The others were there to see her off as she went to find Richard. Heading to the last known coordinates she activated the anomaly scanner trying to find the energy trail that it was suppose to leave. By luck would have it she found the energy trail and plotted a course to an unknown part of space. Engaging her hyper drive she shot off into space determined to find the man she loves.

Earth: Richards's apartment

It had been a couple of months after the Slade incident and Richard decided to try and live with all that had happened. He took up Victor's offer and decided to work at Stone Tech. for a little bit in the research and development department to see what that was like. Richard was having problems with it though; everyone was wondering where he learned this stuff and trying to explain it to anyone sounded crazy so after a month he told Victor that he had to go. Victor took it hard but understood that Richard needed time to find his place in the world again and it wasn't happening in an office. With some cash the he found around the Tower Richard set himself up in an apartment. Richard and Raven were still seeing each other but it was a little more distant than the night after Victor's dinner. They would spend a lot of time together but they took things a bit slower since they felt that there was no rush.

Richard spending a lot of time looking for something to do in his spare time, jobs were out of the question since for the last eight years anything that happened he wouldn't be able to put into a reference or anything. So one night when the group got together except for Starfire because she had to go back and rule the planet. Raven asked, " Well if you can't find anything why don't you join up with the Justice League?"

" And what be like you and the elf you guy save the world, something I haven't done it over eight years. That's like asking Victor over there to join up." Richard said.

" Well what are you going to do for the rest of your live then Richard? From what you have told us a Jedi protect and keep order now that is what the League is all about," Raven argued.

" Ok let me think about this for a couple of days, in the meantime is there any more roast beef?"

Dinner went on for a while longer and as it broke up Richard went outside to get some air; Raven followed him to talk more in privet.

" Why do you really want me to join the League Raven? Is it because you want to be close to me, or is it you want to keep an eye on me so I don't go away again?" Richard asked.

" I want you to join the League because I think it is the one place the you would view as home." Was her reply.

" Your lying again, why don't you ever come out an tell me the truth right away, you always think that I'm going to go away and never come back. Are you that afraid of being alone Raven?"

" Yes I am the night you left me the first time the shock of it was to much to take and when I woke up at first it felt like you never left and I actually ran to your door to talk about it as if it were a bad dream, but then you weren't there, so I went to the training room and you weren't there either, so I went to the roof, the evidence room, the kitchen, but you weren't anywhere and for the first time I realized that you were gone and it destroyed me and the team. We managed to pull it together but it was never the same," she paused breathing heavily realizing that she hadn't taken a breath. Looking at him she felt weak and started to lean into him. He caught her and moved them both over to some chairs that were on the porch. Regaining her composure she continued. " It was horrible at first but we started to work again but we all felt like there was a huge hole in our hearts that could never be filled. Do you understand how much we needed you? You were what kept us together from the start and with you gone we didn't even last three years." She was going to say something else when Richard interrupted her.

" You think it was any easier for me? I lived EIGHT YEARS with out my past Raven eight years without knowing who I really was, what I was like, how my parents were or if I had any friends. Do you really think you had it bad? Fate dropped my ass off in some unknown galaxy with noting but a name. How do you think I felt thought that Raven? I was scared out of my mind, and once I had friends I actually told them that I would stay as long as I had the power and I spent my time in a library looking for ways to leave. I had a girlfriend whom I told her that I would stay with and I did everything in my power to leave. For eight years I spent lying to the only people that seemed to give a damn about me and loved me. Trust me Raven every time I remembered something I went into blinding pain at the sheer thought of leaving them when I knew it would happen and when I saw you in my meditation it hurt even more because I knew you and new I loved you but still couldn't know why it tore me apart and now I stand before you the raged man that your eyes behold, not your memory or the person that I had been for those eight years." At this all Raven could do was watch as the man she loves start to break down before her eyes. She wrapped him in a hug as they sat there in silence.

Earth: space around the Watch Tower

Richard finally decided to try working for the Justice League and found it satisfying work. It looked like he would be a Jedi here after all but it still felt odd not dealing with people other than humans. Richard sat in the mess hall looking out into space when he saw something appear to be coming through the asteroid belt. Quickly exiting the mess hall and making his way to a science station Richard directed some sensors to the coordinates that he say the object coming from. What he found shocked him, magnifying the image that was coming up there was no mistaking it; it was a republic shuttle and he could only guess that one person could be on it. Staring at the screen he whispered, " Yaegashi. Has to be her." Once exiting the science station he made his way down to the landing platform. The docking operators said there was an unknown craft requesting to dock when he arrived.

" Get that ship in here," Richard yelled at them

" Yes sir, transmitting docking procedures now." One of the men said.

As the shuttle came into the hanger Richard noticed that one of the engines was in poor shape and there was some scarring on the hull. The back ramp started to open up as a women came staggering down the ramp she wore robes simulator to Richard's. It was Yaegashi. Richard was looking over the ship and she didn't see him on the other side by the cockpit.

" Lets see, hay you," she pointed to one of the guys working on a damaged javelin.

" Yeah what do you want, can't you see we're a little busy right now?" the man replied.

" Yes I was just wondering who is in charge I need to speak to someone about finding a certain person." Yaegashi said.

" Well you would have to go to the transportation room and talk to Ja'nn he's the only one working the night shift right now."

" Thank you, how do I get there I don't know the way?" she asked.

" Just follow the signs that point to the control room."

" Ok thank you again."

As she left the hanger and made her way to the control room Richard made his way back around the ship, " How did she get here" he whispered to himself when the felt Raven's teleportation wrapping around him and transporting him to her room.

" I thought we said to have dinner at 8:00 not 8:45 Richard now what were you doing?" Raven asked.

" Raven something has come up. The Watch Tower just took in a Republic shuttle craft, and I know who the pilot is."

" Wait Republic as in the galactic Republic on Coruscant?" she raised her eyebrow.

" The same one Rae. Look the pilot is Yaegashi Rae. Please don't go looking for her, wait till I can talk to her." Richard said as his communicator went off. It was Ja'nn requesting his presents in the control room. Leaving Raven in her room Richard made his way to the control room. But when he reached it he found that Raven had teleported herself there to have a look at this Yaegashi that she had heard so much about.

" Raven what are you doing!" Richard yelled.

As both women looked in his direction Raven had a look of apology on her face while Yaegashi's expression was quite the opposite, her jaw had dropped and her eyes were wide.

" RICHARD I FOUND YOU!" she screamed and lunged at him pulling him into a bone crunching hug.

" Yaegashi what the hell are you doing here?" he questioned.

" Well that is a nice way to great your girlfriend," at that comment Raven started to glow with black energy, " I come all this way to get you and all you can say is what I'm doing here. Now come one once we repair the ship we can go back home."

" WAIT ONE MINUTE YOU HUSSIE!" this time it was Raven that was shouting, " I don't think your taking Richard anywhere missy."

" Raven would you please calm down." Richard leered at her.

" Richard how do you know her?" Yaegashi asked.

" Okay let me introduce you two," Looking for one to the other each had the look that he was going to introduce her first, " Raven this is Yaegashi, Yaegashi this is Raven."

" Oh so tell me Richard how do you know _her_ from?" Yaegi asked looking skeptical.

" Um for that I think we should talk alone for a bit Yaegi there is a lot to say. Raven will you give me 10 minutes please?" he asked.

" Sure but _Robin_," she still called him that as a pet name, " you know we'll have to talk about this later."

" Sure Raven I'll talk to you later." He said with a look of desperation on his face.

As Richard walked Yaegashi over to a secluded spot where they could sit and talk she was the first to ask the questions.

" Richard who was that? Why does she call you Robin? What are you doing here and why didn't you tell me you were planning on tracking the anomaly before you disappeared? What is this place?"

A little overwhelmed by all the questions although he knew they were coming the answered them one by one. " First her name is Raven. Second she called me Robin because that is what my name was. Thirdly I'm here because the anomaly brought me here and I didn't tell you because I knew it would make you upset. And lastly this place is called the Watch Tower it orbits a planet called earth and it serves as a base of operations for a group of protectors called the Justice League." He said taking a brief pause then continuing on, " Now tell me what are you doing here with a Republic shuttle and how did you find me?"

" Well I'm here to get you and bring you back. As for the shuttle Master Skywalker let me take it, you know he's more worried about what happened to you than almost anyone else. And I found you because of the scanner that you started to build, the others and me finished it and I used it to find you. Now back to me," she took a deep breath, " What are you doing here I thought you would be trying to find a way back but I see that with that _Raven_ you would be a little distracted."

' I knew this would happen,' Richard thought, " Listen Yaegi there is something you need to understand. This planet Earth is where I'm from. Yaegashi I got my memory back."

" You mean that this is where you're from Richard?" she said looking shocked, " I had no idea it didn't even come to mind that you would be from a place like this. There technology seems so underdeveloped I would have never guessed it, so we really need to get working on the shuttle if were going to get back to the Academy it took me months to get here. But now we have the coordinates so we can come back at any time so you can visit now lets get working." She said and got up from the table and started to walk down to the hanger when Richard stopped her.

" What if I don't want to go back?" he stated.

Stopping in her tracks she turned around, " What do you mean? You wouldn't want to go home with me. Richard you told me once that we would be together when you knew who you were, now you do, now we can be together."

Raven was watching the conversation with a growing smile on her face. Richard wasn't going anywhere and it made it sweeter that the blue floozy was going to go home empty handed when Richard spoke next.

" Raven stop hiding I know you're listening, come on out." Richard said.

Pouting Raven appeared from the shadows with her hood up slowly levitating over to where Richard was sitting. " How long did you know I was there?"

" The whole time first I tell you now to talk to Yaegashi before I do and then you can't respect my privacy, what has gotten into you Rae?" Richard looked annoyed while saying this. While Yaegashi looked shocked at what was happening before her. Here her boyfriend was talking to this girl who she was suspecting of trying to steal him away form her and she didn't know what was going on.

" Okay Richard what is really going on here and I mean now!" Yaegashi said.

" Okay lets all sit down and talk about this. I will tell you everything about myself and what is all going on." Richard said motioning to an empty chair at the table.

Yaegashi sat down and Richard began to explain about his past and what happened when he came to the academy. The story brought her to when he came back to earth when she spoke up.

" So all this time you were some costumed crime fighter and you never knew it? Yaegi asked.

" Yep and now that you know about me do you see why I feel that I need to stay here?"

" No I don't what happens to one planet is the inhabitants problem for small issues like these not for a Jedi Masters like us. Now when the shuttle is finished with it's repairs we're going back to the academy do you understand me Richard I'm bringing you back no matter what." Yaegashi said wit all the determination she had.

" That is for me to decide Yaegashi, the academy was my home because I didn't know where mine was now I do and I remember I had responsibilities here long before I met you and the others so don't talk to me about what I have to do." At this point Richard looked furious. It was as if the force was flowing off him into a whirlwind. After regaining his composure Richard sat back down. Raven tried to keep the smile off her face but it wasn't working and Yaegashi shot her an evil look.

" You're the cause of all of this aren't you," she pointed at Raven, " don't you see Richard she's turned you into something your not. What have you done to him?" Yaegashi was starting to scream at her.

" I didn't do anything to him I was in love with him since I was 15 years old and that has never changed. When Richard came back I made him understand how I felt." Raven said with almost a sadistic smile on her face.

" Is-is that true Richard? Has she put the moves on you?" she asked not believing he would do anything with this woman.

" It is true Yaegi. Raven and I are involved and we were getting that way before I arrived at the academy. But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you too." He said trying to break it as best he could.

Tears began to build up in Yaegashi's eyes and she stalked off towards the hanger to start repairs on the ship. Meanwhile Richard turned to Raven looking like he was going to put her in a world of hurt. " What is your deal Rae first I tell you I want to talk to her first and I find you having a cat fight, then I ask you to let us talk alone and you eardrop, then telling her were involved like that what is the matter with you?"

" I'm sorry Richard it's just that when_ she_ mentioned taking you back to that academy I just snapped, I couldn't let her do that so I did everything I could to stop it. I told you last night that I wasn't going to let anything take you away and I'm living up to it." She said folding her arms across her chest in a look of defiance. Not knowing what to say Richard went down to another hanger and talked with R4. He usually did this when he had a problem. It felt good expressing himself to the little droid and getting a logical response most of the time. But when he got down there he found Yaegashi talking to the little droid.

" What did I do wrong R4 you know him best now what do I have to do to make him understand that I love him and we need him back at the academy?"

At this the little droid rocked back and forth whistling and beeping in response.

" But I did tell him that. I told him that I love him." She said when the droid interrupted her and she looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her. A little embarrassed she walked over to him.

" Listen Richard I want to say this once. I love you. I'll always love you and there is nothing that little bitch can do or say to change that."

" Listen Yaegashi, Raven is not a bitch, you don't know the first thing about her so you can't judge. Secondly I know I have to go back to the academy so stop pressuring me. I just need time, you have no idea what it's like for me, and I feel like I'm being pulled in a million different directions so just back off ok!"

Looking like she'd just been slapped across the face, " I'm-I'm s-sorry Richard, I didn't know. You seem like a different person now," she couldn't help but be angry and Raven right now, ' she must have done something to him', "Why don't we take a few days and you can show me this planet of yours." She said with a smile.

" Ok tomorrow we'll go down planet side and I'll show you where I grew up." Richard said, ' finally she's calmed down about this whole thing.'

" Oh and don't think that I've forgotten that capped floozy, you and I are going to have a talk about that." And she walked away for the shuttle.

' Well at least it can't get any worse.' Richard thought. And he was once again proven horribly, horribly wrong.

As the next day came Richard made his way down to the hanger he kept getting stopped by it seemed everyone one the station about the new arrival. A couple of the other heroes asked if she was even available to which Richard reminded them that she could kick there asses without trying. When he finally reached the hanger Yaegashi had the shuttle ready for take off. Richard took the controls and they went down to the planet. On the way down Richard noticed that Yaegashi kept looking at him and when he would question her on it she acted like she wasn't doing anything. It was a weak lie and they both knew it but Richard didn't question her on it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I think I will end it here. I know that this chapter was a little longer than the rest and I hope you enjoyed it. As usual R&R and prepare for the next chapter. Thank you all for reading.


	8. Deeper down the rabbit hole

A/N: Ok the usual Disclaimer that I don't own the Titans (which sucks) or star wars or the Justice League

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8: Deeper down the rabbit hole

After going to the planet Richard took her to the Tower. He showed her his old room, the training room, the common room. After an hour or so she wanted to see more of this planet that the man she loves is from. All the time they had a stalker watching them (5 points if you can guess who) from the shadows. It was around lunchtime so Richard introduced Yaegashi to pizza, she took to it like a fish to water, and consumed two more pizzas by herself. They walked around downtown Jump City, the mall, and ice cream shops. As they went Yaegashi would ask questions about his past, and they spent the afternoon like this all the while someone was watching them.

A/N: the italic will now mean that someone is speaking in a different language

" _What did you want to ask me in the shuttle Yaegi?_" Richard asked.

" _Why are you speaking in Catharese Richard?_" she asked in return.

" _Because we're being followed and I thought you would want some privacy talking about it." _He answered.

" _How do you know we're being followed? I can't feel anyone around us except for the crowd around us and why would any of them follow us?"_

" _Because if I know the people following us, and I do they would have had years training themselves to detection."_ " Come on out you two." Richard yelled.

The first to come out was Raven. Looking a little ashamed of herself for being caught. " Come on Batman I know your there." Richard said as the caped crusader came out of the shadows. Yaegashi was only focusing on Raven and was completely oblivious to the other man that approached them.

" You, why do you always have to involve yourself when I want to be alone with **my **boyfriend!" Yaegashi yelled.

At this Raven enveloped herself in black energy flames looking as menacing as she could, and it had the desired result on Yaegashi but not the two men standing next to her.

" Raven calm down now." Batman said forcefully but without emotion.

" Richard who is this man?" Yaegashi asked.

" This Yaegi is my mentor Batman, he's the man who taught me to fight before I came to the academy." Richard said motioning to him.

" Oh well, I'm very pleased to meet you Master Batman." Yaegashi bowed to him.

" Ah, why did she just call me master Dick?" Batman looked to his once apprentice

" It's a show of respect, it's also interchangeable with Mister so don't get use to it." Richard said. " Oh and it happens to be a skill level rank in the Jedi order so you would address her as Master Yaegashi."

" Well then why don't you address her as that?" Batman questioned.

" Because Yaegashi and I are close friends and I'm also a the same rank as her."

" Actually you have been given the rank not just of master but a master sentinel." Yaegashi corrected him.

" No way when did this happen?" Richard asked, " Master Skywalker would never do something like that." Richard said shocked.

" What is she talking about Richard?" Raven asked.

" Well there are certain classes of Jedi. There are counselors who are more adapt at using the force, and there are guardians who excel at light saber skills. And if Yaegashi is correct that I am now a sentinel that must mean Master Skywalker has put great faith in my abilities."

" You still didn't explain Richard." Batman said.

" Sorry, a sentinel is a Jedi Master that has equally high skill in both the force and with his/her light saber combat. It is a great honor."

" It is also one of the reasons that we need you back at the academy Richard," Yaegashi interrupted, " we got word that some of the shadow academy graduates are looking for you and one in particular still has that little grudge with you."

" Is he still mad? Man can that man hold a grudge. Has he made any attempts on the academy yet?"

" Um Richard, who are you talking about." Raven asked.

Before answering he looked over at Yaegashi and asked, " Has he changed that dumb ass name yet," all Yaegashi did what shake her head, Richard chuckled at this, " His name is Darth Vog'ue, and he's mad at me because I beat the shit out of him and he wants payback. The man never learns." Richard said shaking his head slightly.

" Why is it a dumb name?"

" Because the name is taken for the Cathar language, it's the one we were speaking in before, and it means 'tiny head'," at this point both Richard and Yaegashi started to laugh, " I mean the man can't speak the language but he could at least do a little research on it, I mean god get a protocol droid or something."

" Enough joking aside we need you to come back and settle this once and for all." Yaegashi said with all seriousness.

" That's only part of it isn't it Master Yaegashi?" Batman said.

" What do you mean sir?"

" You're also hoping that once Richard is back there that he will start to forget about Earth and Raven here."

" How do you know this about me? Are you psychic?" She asked.

" No just observant. Every time Raven is around you get defensive and do anything you can to get alone with Richard, you're a possessive women aren't you."

" Maybe but I don't hide in the shadows like some people," she glared at Raven, " and Richard has always known that I love him and I know he loves me too."

" Why you dirty BITCH," Raven yelled and at the same time lunged at her, but before Raven took a step Richard had pulled out his light saber, activated it and held it about neck high in between both women.

" Now we are not going to cause a scene **here** are we?" Richard said in a voice that shook even Batman. " Now we are going to go back to the Watch Tower, we are going to fix the shuttle for the trip back to the academy, and we will no longer fight like a couple of children do you understand me!" Both girls nodded their heads in agreement and headed back to the watchtower and finished the repairs that it needed.

With both Jedi and their droids working on the problem they had the shuttle done in a couple of hours. After taking a shower Richard decided that it was time for Raven and Yaegashi to get to know each other so he set out to tell them his idea.

" Yaegashi I want Raven to come along to the academy." Richard said bluntly.

" WHAT the hell are you thinking Richard were only going to have enough room in the shuttle for two to sleep in so what are you talking about?" Yaegashi asked surprised that he would even consider Raven come along.

" That is why I'm going in my fighter. I've slept in it before and you two need to start to get along."

" And why is that Richard? After we leave I wasn't planning on seeing her ever again."

" Oh really, and why is that?"

" Because I was never going to come back to this underdeveloped planet ever again."

Now at this point Yaegashi realized that she had just made a big mistake, " Underdeveloped planet you say. Did you forget that it was this underdeveloped planet is my home, where I was born, where I still have friends? DID YOU FORGET THAT YAEGASHI?"

Everyone in the hanger could feel how mad Richard was getting and started to back away. Well everyone except Yaegashi who only got closer to him.

Looking into his eyes she asked, " What has happened to you? You never use to loose your temper like this. I also use to know what you were thinking by the expression on your face but that has changed also. What have you become?"

" I don't know anymore Yaegi. I really don't. There's something else that I haven't told you."

" What is it? You didn't get Raven pregnant did you?"

" No. I killed a man Yaegi. I cut his head off and I enjoyed doing it." He said at an almost whisper volume.

" I'm sure you had no choice in the matter so don't dwell on it."

" But I did Yaegi, I had a choice. I had him beat but I did it anyway. He attacked me from the back but I saw it coming and I could have avoided it but I didn't. After all the time at the academy, on my missions I never killed anyone and now I did it out of spite. He was a long time enemy of mine and I knew that I had him beat but I did it anyways. What have I become Yaegi?"

" Shhhh don't worry Richard. I'm sure you did the right thing in the end." Yaegashi said hugging him. ' Where is that little Raven now when he needs comfort huh?' she thought to herself.

At this moment Raven happen to be giving her report on a recent mission to the original seven. And when she was done she went to her room to find Richard there waiting for her.

" Well I see she let you off your leash." Raven said venomly

" Raven I will be leaving tomorrow for the academy." He said.

" NO you can't go. I thought that you were going to stay here."

" I have thing that I must finish there first," he said as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, " and I want you to come with me."

" What are you talking about Robin? Why do you want me to come with you?"

" Because I want you to see what it's been like for me while I was gone. I want to share with you all I've seen. And I think you and Yaegashi need to give each other a chance to get to know each other."

" I don't want to get to know her Richard I don't even want to se her again."

All Richard could to is laugh at this, " That's exactly what she said when I suggested this. You two are more alike that either of you realizes it's funny."

" Still I'm not going anywhere with her." Raven but bluntly. " And there is nothing you can say to make me feel other wise."

' Oh really' Richard thought, " Listen Raven I don't know when I will be back but if you really don't want to go I won't force you."

' Oh that's dirty pool' " Fine I'll go with you but only because I want to keep an eye on Yaegashi alright. There's now way she's going to get my man."

'Weak cover but alright' " Good now pack up it will take us a couple of months to get their so pack a lot. The ship as cargo bays so you won't have to worry about space." And Richard left for his own room to start packing.

The next day they departed with a lot of complaining for Yaegashi that Raven was coming along for the ride. But Richard told her that either she was going or she would have to go back to the academy and tell Master Skywalker that she didn't find him. Regretfully she accepted the terms ' well at least now I can keep an eye on her' she thought.

In the shuttle

" All right I've feed the trajectory that we will take to R4 so you just let him pilot it alright Richard." Yaegashi said over the COM channel.

" Roger lets move out."

And so they departed for the unknown space between the two galaxies of Richard's memories. By way of conversations go there was none on board the shuttle for several hours. The tension in the cabin was thick enough it's a wonder why they didn't pass out from lack of oxygen. But Raven was the first to break the silence. " So…how did you come to meet Richard?"

" The first time I saw him was when he crashed into the academy's training room. When he got out of the pod he was in one of the students tried to restrain him. It didn't work and he got thrown across the room." Yaegashi said.

Raven chuckled to herself, " That sounds like Richard alright."

" Not really but after he threw Garack four of the other students went to help and all Richard did was hit something on the right side of his belt and smoke come out, clouded ever ones vision and took out the other four people. When it was over Master Skywalker came in and started to ask questions."

" You mean he hit you guys with his smoke pellets. I guess I'm not the only person he dose that to then?"

Looking a little shocked at hearing this Yaegashi asks, " You mean he's done that to you as well?"

" Yeah, the day he disappeared I walked in on him in the training room at the tower and he dropped a couple of them and snuck up behind me. Scared the shit out of me that's for sure." The girls started to laugh at the stories they were telling between them about Richard.

' What am I doing acting all chummy with her she's trying to steal my Richard away from me.' They both though as the trip wore on.

Both girls acted friendly enough during talks with each other but anyone watching could tell that they were millimeters away from slitting each other's throats in the middle of the night.

" Oh then one time we were facing Mombo and he turned us all into different animals except for Beast Boy who he turned into a lamp, but anyways he turned Starfire into a cat, Cyborg into a bear with a tutu, me into a bunny and Richard got turned into a monkey. It was hilarious seeing him as a monkey" Raven said.

" What is a monkey?"

" Oh well, a monkey is a primate about 2 feet tall and has a tail that they use as another limb, there furry, um…that's about all the discretion I can give."

" So you found it amusing that he was turned into something and was about to be killed along with the rest of you." Yaegashi said bitterly.

" Hey I never said that I was enjoying it at the time, just that looking back on it, it was a funny experience. So stop biting my head off ok."

And that was pretty much the way the whole trip went. For two months they would swap stories and then find some way of arguing about what happened to Richard in them. Needless to say it was a long couple of months.

By the time that they entered familiar space the two girls had established a common ground that entitled them to talk but nothing friendly would come of it, in there eyes each was the others enemy trying to beat her to the prize, Richard.

They entered the Outer Rim around Tatooine, since Tatooine is next to the Corellian Run, which took them to Antar, and from Antar they took the Hydian Way. Now the Hydian Way leads to Toprawa, which is right next to Yavin. The whole trip from the Outer Rim took about a week and a half. But they managed to get there.

Upon arriving at the academy it seemed that the whole student body was there to great them as they made there approach Richard could see Master Skywalker trying to calm down the students. After they landed and as Richard was getting out of this fighter Garack, Zer, Fong, Kong and James were standing around him patting him on the back and hugging him, glad to see their friends return. Fong was the first to notice Raven as she approached the group with Yaegashi.

" Hey Yaegi you seemed to pick up a straggler on the way or what?" Fong said.

" No she's Richard's…_friend_ Raven." Yaegashi winced at the mention that Raven was Richard's friend and Fong knew it.

" So Kong did you get the universal translator I asked for." Kong nodded, " Thanks hey Rae come over here I got something you need." As Raven made her way over to him she noticed that Fong was eyeing her suspiciously. When she reached him Richard gave her what looked like gray tic-tac. " Put it in your ear." He told her.

" What is this thing Richard?" Raven asked.

" Why don't you explain it Kong." Richard said.

" It's a universal translator, it takes any language that has been programmed into it and lets the wearer her any language as basic." The large Cathar said.

" Cool I wish we could get some of these for the Titans East with Menos and Minos it would have saved on a lot of headaches for Bumble Bee and the others." Raven said.

" Well I'll see if I can make a couple when we go back and give them or they're going to have to learn Spanish." Richard said.

At the mention of Richard leaving the group of friends gasped a little. " But Richard I thought you would be staying here now I mean it is your home after all. Why would you have to leave?" James asked.

" Well to put it simply James I regained my memory, all of it. I also found where I'm from. Raven here is from the same place as me and I'm going to have to take her back after we're done with the Shadow Academy students. Now if you excuse me I think that Master Skywalker needs to talk to me." Richard said as he saw Luke gesturing him over to the door.

After Richard went to talk to Luke the others just stood around Raven sizing her up. Fong and Yaegashi come over to the others. Raven looked a little scared now not knowing what to say looking around at the group of six people around her.

" Umm…Hi I'm Raven…it's nice to meet you all, Richard has told me quite a bit about you and I guess I'm grateful to you all for being he's friends when he lost his memory." She said sincerely with a dash of nervousness thrown in.

Kong was the first to speak up, " Well if you're a friend of Richards' you can't be bad so Welcome to the Jedi Academy." And while the others greeted their departed friends companion Richard was in deep conversations with Luke.

" So you have regained your memory than?" Luke asked.

" Yes I have, Master and I would like to thank you for giving me the new title I am honored that you think so highly of me."

" Well I should have done that a while ago but better late than never I suppose. Now tell me what's with the girl in the cape?"

" She's someone from my past, I love her." He said bluntly.

" What about Yaegashi? What are you going to do about her with your _past_ here?"

" I don't know but I don't think that is our main concern, now what is going on with the Shadow Academy graduates attacking us?"

" Ah right to the point as always, well we have had several attacks on the younger students when they are out on missions with their teachers. Somehow they get separated from them and are attacked, so far we've been luck no one had died." Luke said.

" And what about 'tiny head'?" Richard asked.

" He's the one leading the attacks. Keeps asking what happened to you and saying you are a coward for not facing him. Obviously he didn't know you weren't here for the better part of a year." He said dryly.

" Well do we know how they know where to set the traps for the students?" Richard asked, " Have you inspected the out going transitions for spying sifters or listening equipment?"

" No we've never had a reason to look for anything like that. Do you really think that they are listening to our conversations?"

" Well I wouldn't put it past him to do that so I think that we are going to have to be more careful about what we say now." Richard said stone-faced and Luke knew he was serious.

" Ok we strengthen security. Now tell me about your experiences while you were gone. What is your home planet like, the people there, cultures everything."

As Richard was talking about his home world Raven was sitting in Richard's room waiting for him to return. It was about an hour later that Richard came back to his room and found Raven sitting on his bed reading Dante's Inferno.

" I see you brought your favorite book on the trip. How many times have you read it?" Richard asked.

" About 20 and every time I read it I start to think that the last couple of days I've gone to hell in a hand basket."

" Really? How is that?" he raised his eyebrow.

" Well ever since _she_ arrived we haven't had any time alone. Now I'm here and I feel that I'm just an outsider, like I don't belong here. I miss home. Why can't I have staid at home Richard?" tears had started to form in her eyes.

" I asked you to come with me because I wanted to show you what I had experienced while I was gone now please don't cry Rae. I know it's a lot to take in but trust me you'll get use to this place. I felt out of place when I landed here but I got use to it. Now please try to get some sleep, tomorrow I'm going to show you some wonderful things, now please sleep." He said was stroking her hair lulling her to sleep. ' Boy she's taking this harder than I anticipated but she will get use to it, she's a capable woman and I have a feeling she's going to be helpful in the coming future.' And Richard too went to sleep holding Raven's head in his arms. And for the first time since the encounter with Slade he had a peaceful nights sleep.

The next morning Raven woke up to an empty bed, still feeling a bit groggy she hurray combed her hair with her fingers and straitened her cloths while trying to find Richard. Passing a student who couldn't have been more than 11 years old she asked where she could find Richard. The kid looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language when she corrected herself. " Do you know where Master Grayson is?" at this the kid took off leading her outside and to a small observation platform. She found Richard eyes closed facing the rising sun, his arms behind his back and he was shirtless. ' Must be the way he prefers to meditate' she thought, ' Not that I'm complaining any time I get to see him with his shirt off is a good time.' As her eyes traveled down his features she heard the sounds of running towards them. When Yaegashi burst onto the platform out of breath.

" Richard we have word that Vog'ue has a trap set for Kara and Nabuna on their next mission." She panted not noticing that they had company. Richard however didn't move a muscle still facing the rising sun. " Richard?"

" He knows you're here it's just that he needs to slowly break out of his meditation just give him a minute." Raven said annoyingly at the intruder.

" He's never needed to do that before in his meditation. Why would he need to do that now?" asked in an equally bitchy tone.

" Because this isn't a normal form of meditation. He's contemplating something 'soul searching' if you will and he won't come out of it until he's figured out what it is that's bothering him." She replied.

' I hope he's contemplating dumping your ass before I kick it back to your little backwater planet bitch.' Yaegashi thought, " Well I hope he gets done soon because we are going to need all the help we can get on this one and Richard is the next most powerful Jedi here next to Master Skywalker and he's staying here to defend the school so we need Richard on the transport to be at the trap so we can get these bastards before they do any more damaged to this school, or it's students got it." She said forcefully.

" No need to shout Yaegi, after all we're not deaf you know." Richard said looking over at the two women in the misted of their catfight. " Now Yaegashi where are Kara and Nabuna's mission taking them for the little trap he set up?"

" Well their next mission is to Coruscant to give a report on the situation to the Senate and future plans about our intentions dealing with the Shadow Academy."

" That make it a little more difficult with the trap in Coruscant, too many ways it could happen and how it could go down," Richard got a familiar look on his face from Raven's point of view, he has the look she'd seen when he would be contemplating what Slade's next move was, completely lost in thought and trying to out think his opponent and trap the trapper, " I'm going to need the building schematic, traffic layout, and traffic schedules to figure this one out when do they leave?" He asked breaking the silence.

" They leave on Wednesday so we have two days to figure this out before they leave."

" Ok who can we use to help us with this one?"

" Zer, James, of course myself and you will that be enough?"

" Hey aren't you forgetting some one?" Raven yelled slightly annoyed at the blue women.

" No not really we don't need you on this one. Besides you would just get in the way, you're untrained, powerless, and have no clue in what is at stake so just stay out of it." Yaegashi countered with a little smirk on her face.

" And that is why she's coming." Richard said.

" WHAT!" Yaegashi turned praying she didn't hear what the thought she heard.

" Think about it Yaegi, no one here as ever met Raven so she would be a perfect lookout, no one for the Shadow Academy would think twice about her and she has enough power to make them think twice about dealing with her it the need arises."

Raven smirked at this; Richard had just come to her aid and Yaegashi made herself look like a jealous bitch right to his face. It couldn't get any better. ' Ha you loose bitch now what's your next move' she thought to herself.

" Fine she can come but just for the record I don't like it there are too many unknowns already we don't need another one." And Yaegashi stormed off.

" Well that could have gone better, now to the library for a little research." Richard said and Raven followed him to the library where they spent the next four hours going over schematics and traffic postings. It looked like they would be in there for the next couple of days when it his him. " Oh Vog'ue you sneaky bastard." Richard said aloud to himself.

" What is it?" Raven asked curiously.

" Raven you remember the time we lost Cyborg when we chased after Mumbo?"

" Yeah why?" she raised her eyebrow.

" Because that is what the Shadow Academy bastards have been doing to us and we never even saw it coming."

" Are you telling me that they lure the older Jedi away and confront the younger one in a garbage dump?"

" Well no but the first part was correct, it's all misdirection, the greatest trick a magician has." He smirked thinking about what he was going to do when he caught Vog'ue.

" So now that you know what he's going to do what are we going to do to stop him?"

" Simple we pull the old switch-aroo I'll take the place of the younger Jedi and wait for them to attack. Simple." His grin going from ear to ear.

Just then Fong came into the library looking for Richard. " Richard I need to talk to you alone please." She stated glancing at Raven.

" Sure what's it about?" he asked walking with her over to an empty cubical station.

" What do you think you are doing? Do you have any idea how upset Yaegi is at you and even more **her?"**

Richard looking stone-faced just glared at her, " Yes I know and I hope you don't think that this is easy for me," she was going to say something but he interrupted her, " I know what she's going through and I'm sure you're going to say that I should of left Raven back on Earth and you're probably right but I had to share this with her. I care too much for her to not show her everything that has happened to me while we were apart." Fong was going to interrupt again but Richard spoke first, " I know I'm going to have to chose one or the other so just back off ok I need time to think." As he was talking his shoulder hunched and his head sank cover by his long hair and then he glared at Fong who was to say the least scared out of her mind at the look her friend was giving her. Richard went back to the cubical that he and Raven were in before, as Fong stood there dumbfounded at how dark her friend had become.

' Yaegi is right that girl must have done something to him, he's changed to much for it to be on his own. Not even being overwhelmed by the dark side could change him this much. I'm going to have to keep a very close eye on that one and if need be take action' and she walk off the have another chat with Yaegashi about what she had just witnessed in Richard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Whew now that was a good one. Just a few things before you go, I know I don't post the reviews like other authors but if you guy want me to I will just say the word. I'm at the mercy of the public; just don't wear any steel-toe boots when you kick me in the balls Ok. Thanks.


	9. Shattered beyond repair

A/N: Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans, Star Wars, or Justice League however I do own the characters that I created. Now I said that in my last note that I would start to post the reviews that you have been giving me so I will keep that promise.

_**Luhism: This is great story hurry up and write the next chapter.**_

Thank you for your complement

_**SickLad: steel toe boots? Nice. Update soon or I might not be able to read it! ACK!**_

Well I'm sure none of us want that to happen so I cranked this one out as fast as possible.

_**Envoy of the Beginning: Nice TT/kotor/J.Academy. Kinda reminds me of Kotot (knights of the old republic) when Richard left to find his saber crystal. No offense but a human and a twilek never exactly crossed my mind, I always thought human to human and twilek to twilek but it's a good thing Robin got laid with Raven and not yaegi. At least Raven is half human and way hotter who! Go Robin. Any way keep updating.**_

Thank you Envoy. I know that the twilek/human thing was a bit of a reach but Yaegashi is supposed to be really hot so there you go. And it's kind of funny that you mentioned that the whole thing with the saber crystal is like kotor because I have never played the game so yeah kind of funny. Any who thanks for reviewing and I will update as soon as possible

Now on with the show.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9: Shattered beyond repair

Yaegashi's Room

" You mean he yelled at you?" Yaegashi asked.

" Not really yelled but he gave me the look that you see in someone who if you disturb them they will stop at nothing to make you go away." Fong answered. " So what do we do about his behavior Yaegi? I mean do we confront him about it or do we go straight to Master Skywalker and have him interfere?"

" I don't know. Knowing Richard he would know if we went behind his back to Master Skywalker for help so I think the best course of action is to confront him about it. That way he can't say that we haven't talked to him about it." Yaegashi pointed out. Fong nodded her head and the library.

Library

Richard and Raven were still going over where Vog'ue would be planning his ambush. They had one day left to make this work. " Ok I think we got this worked out," Richard said looking up from the building plans laid out in front of him, " Now I need to talk with Yaegashi to see if that little bastard it the one going to spring the trap. I shouldn't be very long." And then he left to find Yaegashi.

As both parties were walking through the hall they bumped into each other about half way from Yaegi's room and the library. " Oh good I was just looking for you Yaegi, oh and I see that you and Fong have been talking great," he said knowing what their conversation had been about, " but before we get into that I need to ask you something."

" Yeah and what is that?" Yaegashi asked placing her hands on her hips looking annoyed at his comment about her and Fong's conversation.

" Are we sure that Vog'ue is the one that is going to attack the Jedi?"

" Yes, our information said that he was the one attacking the Jedi in the past events. So it's likely to assume that he would been the one to attack."

" Good cause I know where his going to do it." He beamed.

Both girls were taken aback by this, " How can you be so sure were he's going to attack Richard?" Fong questioned.

" Because I got inside his head. I know how he thinks, and for him that is a very dangerous place for me to be." He smiled wickedly, " Now if you excuse me I need to talk to Master Skywalker about this." And as he started to walk away Fong stepped in front of him to stop him.

" We have some things to discuss first Richard." She said staring him in the eye.

Shrugging his shoulders he muttered, " Ok lets get this over with."

" Richard why have you been acting so different since you got back? It's like were talking to a different person than the one we knew through school. Now Yaegashi has told me that this started even before you came back, that you were acting like this on earth. So tell me what has she done to you?" Fong's last questioned sent Richard temper over the edge slightly and everyone in the hallway knew it when he started to answer.

" First off Fong, and I want to make this as clear as possible. Raven has noting to do with me acting like this, and if you tell anyone other wise I will make sure you regret it," but then Yaegashi cut him off.

" See Richard this is what we're talking about you never use to threaten anyone before, especially not us. So what are we to think when your personality changes so drastically?"

" You don't understand what I'm going through. You think that someone would be the same person after loosing their memory, making new ones, having the old ones returned? No there would be major changes especially if the two memory personalities were almost polar opposites. Now if you excuse me I need to talk to Master Skywalker." And then Richard marched off to Luke's room.

Back in the hallway the two girls just looked at one another before either of them spoke. " Do you think that he could be telling us the truth about why he's acting this way?" Fong asked looking at Yaegashi's expression.

" No he's hiding something from us I can feel it and I'm going to find out what it is if it's the last thing I do. But first I need a little chat with Raven." And stormed off for the library.

Walking into the library Yaegashi immediately found Raven sitting at one of the computers looking at something or other as she tapped Raven on the shoulder. Raven spun around in the chair to find Yaegashi starring daggers at her.

" If your looking for Richard he's not here, in fact he went looking for you." Raven said.

" I know we ran into him in the hall now tell me what you did to him witch."

Now this was the first time in a very long time that anyone has called her a witch. " What did you call me you blue bimbo?" she said very slowly keeping her temper in check.

" I called you a witch, you know it rhymes with bitch not that your not a bitch too. And I want to know what you did you Richard that turned him into what he is now."

" I didn't do anything to him, he got that way when you came onboard the Watch Tower so wouldn't the proper question be what did you do to him?"

Now Yaegashi's anger was almost at critical mass, " How dare you think that I would do something to him that would turn him into what he is now. I should beat you to a pulp right here for even thinking such a thing." As she balled her fists she took a swing at Raven who easily blocked it with her energy barrier. Yaegashi took a step back at this and wondered how she stopped her punch.

" Now would you please keep your temper under control? As I said before I didn't do anything to him and I'm insulted that you would think otherwise. From what Richard had told me about you Jedi is that you don't do anything without purpose. So why is it that you believe I am the cause of your troubles?"

" You took him away from me," Yaegashi yelled, " we were going to be together when you took him away from me!"

" I did no such thing! Need I remind you that he left me first and I had to deal with the thought of the man I loved being dead for eight years. And when he came back to me it was the happiest moment of my life. How can you say I took him away from you if I was with him first? Wouldn't it be more accurate if I said you took him away from me?" Raven said.

" No it wouldn't, I had eight glorious years with him." But Raven interrupted

" You had eight years with a man who didn't know his past." She corrected.

" It didn't matter to me, because I know he's feelings are real. That's all that matters to me."

Now the library only had a few people in it at the time, but now people were coming from the hall to see what the shouting was about. And they have been getting a good show so far. With the yelling and the punch it's a wonder why they didn't have popcorn and sodas like in a movie theater. Anyways back to the shouting match.

" You said it yourself that he didn't do anything other than kiss you. Now Richard and I have done much more than that." And almost if it was on cue someone yelled at the kids blocking the entrance to the library.

" Don't you people have classes to get to?" and the kids scattered like rabbits as Richard walked into the room. " Now which one of you would like to explain this little chat to me?"

" Well you see it was her fault," they both said, when Richard held up his hand to quiet them both down.

" Now lets try this again. Yaegashi what is the meaning of this 1st grade shouting match?"

" Well…" she started out, " you see I was just wondering what her reasons were for changingyoutothewayyouarenow." She said very fast. Richard just looked at her and asked.

" Mind slowing it down for the rest of us?"

" I was asking her what she did to change you to the way you are now." And then she cringed in preparation of the yelling she knew was coming.

" What did we talk about in the hall earlier?" he said calmly

" I know what you said but I didn't think that I could trust you if she put some sort of weird spell on you. Who knows what this witch can do to you."

Now Richard was really mad, he could take Yaegashi wondering about this but she had gone too far this time. " SHE IS NOT A WITCH YAEGASHI and it sounds like you're letting your jealousy take control of your common sense, now apologies to her for that rude comment."

As Yaegashi was apologizing to her she couldn't help but think ' that makes it me 2 the blue bimbo 0, god this is working out for me big time.' And she accepted the apology. Then Richard began to speak again.

" Now that we've got that settled, tomorrow we leave for Coruscant so we should all get a good nights sleep so that we are ready in the morning to head out."

When Richard and Raven got back to his room he closed the door and immediately turned to Raven and began yelling. " Why in the name of all things holy did you have to make the shouting match worse Rae? I mean what the hell were you thinking letting yourself get so far out of hand as to create a public display like that." Now by this time Raven was looking like a wounded child, she had tears in her eyes and her lower lip was trembling.

" Please Richard…I don't know what came over me…. I just couldn't take it when she called me a witch…the last time I was called that was back at Azarath when they were deciding what to do with me because of the prophecy…I…I just couldn't take it." She said through the tears running down her pale colored cheeks.

At seeing her like this Richard suddenly felt guilty for yelling at her, mostly because he new her pain almost as well as she does. Kneeling beside her, wrapping his arms around her he started to run his fingers gently through her lavender colored hair, " shhhh, look I'm sorry. I've been loosing my temper more than normal. I'm not sure why but I'm sure that I can keep myself under control but to do that I need your help not to go and pick a fight with Yaegashi again even if she starts it ok."

" Ok I'll try."

" No you do or do not there is not try." Richard just chuckled to himself, ' I got to use that stupid saying that Luke would always say to me.'

Raven was wondering what Richard was giggling about but she was happy to see a smile on his face. He didn't do that a lot lately so it was a nice break. As they went to sleep Raven was wondering what was going to happen tomorrow while Richard was contemplating how he was going to make Darth Vog'ue pay for what he did to the other Jedi.

The next morning went off without a hitch; they disguised Richard up as the student Jedi and went about their business while the others were watching and waiting for the shadow academy to make their move. After Richard and Kara finished their business and headed back to the ships the sith students jumped them at the exact spot Richard had predicted, also just as Richard and Kara had planned they split up as if it was going according to the sith's plan. Leaving Richard alone Vog'ue came out of the shadows with two other people. The two others attacked first and were stopped by Yaegashi and James who jumped them. Now Richard was facing down Vog'ue and he couldn't help but think how easy it was going to be, just looking at him he knew Vog'ue wasn't ready for him. He stood with no defense, it was all attack, and Richard just chuckled softly and said, "Mistake number two asshole," and with that he pulled the hood down revealing to Vog'ue who he was dealing with.

Vog'ue staggered back a little at this but regained his composure. " So the coward shows himself at last. I was wondering what had happened to you, not hearing about you for almost a year. What were you doing?" he said smiling as he activated his red light saber.

" Oh just regaining who I wants was, remembering a few tricks and I must say I have missed my little beat down sessions that I have given you." Richard said.

" Well let's see how well you do this time Grayson. I must warn you that I have gotten stronger since the last time. So if you want to back out I would completely understand." Vog'ue said as he struck with a downward slash, which Richard avoided easily. " What don't have the back bone to fight me, or are you just running scared."

" Do you really think that your chiding would get a response out of me? Hahaha you forget who you're dealing with or maybe you just don't get the fact that I know more about the darkness than you?" Richard said as he began to sink into the shadows and then disappeared from his opponent's senses completely.

Vog'ue's senses were trying to find Richard when he felt a blade wiz right past his left cheek, reaching up to it he tapped the wound and looked at he's blood caked fingers, fear suddenly struck the Sith warrior as he suddenly heard the familiar sound of a light saber being activated and then looked down with his eyes to see a silver blade just inches from his very throat. " Now why have you been attacking my students and just a warning if you don't give me a good answer my blade will make you feel like you had. Are we clear?" as Richard inched the blade closer to it's final destination.

" Okay, we were told to attack the Jedi Academy as our graduation ceremony. We had to attack one student for every one of us. The teachers didn't say that we all had to do it so the others looked to me to do the attacking. I didn't kill any of them I just beat them up. Please don't kill me."

Hearing him beg for his life was like music to Richard's ears. He could smell the fear and terror coming from Vog'ue and he drank it as if he was dying of thirst. Now standing up, over the kneeling form of Darth Vog'ue he brought his light saber above his head as if to cut Vog'ue's head off, " Now what made you think that you were going to live through this you worthless piece of shit" and he spat on him. Grinning like a kid in a candy store he started to bring the light saber down when he hear Yaegashi and James yell stop. Hesitating a moment but still continuing the stroke when Raven yelled.

" Stop Richard. Do you want this to turn out like it did with Slade?"

At the mention of Slade's name he stopped and looked at the ground. Time didn't mean anything right now and as he was in deep shock. ' I was going to kill him just like Slade. It's the same situation. I had him beat, he couldn't have done anything to stop me and I was going to do it anyway' while contemplating what he almost did the light saber deactivated and he fell to his knees, still in shock. As Yaegashi and James took care of Vog'ue Raven went over to see if Richard was alright, she shook him, waved her hand in front of his face, pinched him, nothing would break his trance. Looking into his eyes you couldn't see anything; they were hollow with now emotion. Richard for lack of a better term was an empty shell.

Time jump

I had been two weeks since the incident on Coruscant and there was no change in Richard's behavior. He was still the cold shell of a man; he didn't even eat since Coruscant they had to hook him up to a medical machine just to keep him alive.

Raven and Yaegashi were looking over him as he lay on the med lab bed. Yaegashi glanced over at Raven and muttered something that Raven couldn't make out, " What did you say?"

" I said this was all your fault." She spat.

" Oh really and how is this my fault?" Raven shot back.

" If you didn't say anything back on Coruscant Richard wouldn't be like this now. That's how it's your fault." Yaegi huffed and folded her arms.

" And if I hadn't said anything he would have killed that guy. Now if you don't have a problem with Richard becoming a killer that's not my problem, but I do so just back off sister."

Yaegashi looked baffled at what Raven had just said to her, " I would never want him to become anything like that." She said with disgust at Raven. " Now take that back."

" No, if anything you should be thanking me for what I did back there. I kept his humanity intact. Even as he is now I know for a fact that he wouldn't want to remember himself killing that Vog'ue guy."

At this time Luke came into the room. " Now I know that you two aren't fighting again. What do you think Richard would say about that," as both women settled back down Luke turned to Raven, " Now Richard had told me that you had some psychic abilities and that you and he share a mental link." At this all Raven could do was nod.

" Ha I knew you were controlling him some how." Yaegashi shouted like she just figured out who done it in a mystery novel. When Luke put his hand up to stop her from continuing.

" Now before I was interrupted he also told me that you couldn't use the link anymore because of his Jedi training. Is that true?" again Raven nodded, " Have you tried to reach him since the 'incident'?" this time she shook her head no, " well how about you give it a try."

Raven looking puzzled at the Jedi master nodded and began to reach into Richard's mind to see if she could find out what was wrong, even if she doubted that she could do it. " Azarath Metreion Zynthos…Azarath Metreion Zynthos (sorry if I spelled it wrong) …Azarath Metreion Zynthos," she chanted as her astro self was projected into Richard's mind. She didn't meet resistance and she soon found out why. Richard's mind was completely blank, as if someone had taken a large vacuum cleaner and sucked everything out. As she looked around in the pitch-blackness of his mind feeling disappointed with her when a faint light appeared to her right. Being the only lead she had Raven 'flew' towards the light. As she got closer she noticed that there was a person inside the glowing orb, the closer and closer she got the more clearly she could see who was inside it. Until she was right next to the orb and could see who was in it. Richard. His body looked defeated as he was pinned up in a cross style with his arms out to his side and his legs dangling down, his head was slumped over and his eyes were closed.

" Richard, RICHARD!" she screamed but got no response. She started to bang on the surface of the orb trying to get in but knew it was futile. However that did get a response out of the self-enclosed hero.

Lifting his head slightly and barley opening his eyes he looked at Raven as she pounded on the outside of his mental prison, " Raven…" he said weakly, " what are you doing here, leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you now. I don't want to deal with anything anymore. Just let me die in peace…please." But as he pleaded it just made Raven try harder to get to him.

" Richard what's wrong? What's going on? Why are you doing this?" she yelled as she pleaded entrance into his sanctuary. She just kept hammering away at the barrier.

Cracks started to appear in the sphere. Now as Raven kept pummeling the crack until it created a small hole. As she climbed through the hole and up to Richard she reached up to him and pulled down from the invisible cross that he was bonded to. As he crumpled into her as she wrapped her slender arms around his chest holding him like a fragile glass figurine.

Richard was at a point where the slights thing would cause him to shatter into a million pieces and he would never be the same after that. So Raven just sat there holding him for what seemed like hours as Richard started to come out of his drained state. " Rae…Raven? What are you doing here?"

" I came to get you to come back to us. Everyone is worried about you. You've been like this for like a week; now let us get back to the others now. Oh and Yaegashi and I have been fighting again, I really did try to control myself but she blamed me for your condition and I snapped. I'm sorry." As Raven bowed her head and waited for his response.

" I know what you're going through. If you remember I snapped pretty heavily recently. Now let's get going and we will get that settled when we come to it." And then they both came out of the meditation of sorts that they were in.

To the rest of them I had been only an hour and a half since Raven had gone into Richard's mind to pull him back. They had almost given up hope when they say Richard opening his eyes. Kong was the first one to notice him waking up, " Hey guys he's awake, Richards awake!"

As Richard looked around he saw Kong, James, Gereck, Zer, Yaegashi, Fong and Luke standing around him looking down. Each one had a worried look on their faces as he came out of his coma like state. The first words out of his mouth were, " Where the fuck am I? Why are you all looking at me like that? And were is Raven, we need to talk."

Luke was the first one to speak, " You're in the Med Lab Richard, and we were worried about you, as for Raven," Luke looked at her getting up from her position on the ground he looked back at Richard and said, " she's right here."

" Are you ok Richard?" Yaegashi asked with that sad puppy dog look.

" Yeah Yaegi. I'm fine. I just need some time to rest and to talk to Raven about some things." He said weakly.

As the rest of the group started to leave the room Yaegashi paused in the doorway watching Raven holding Richard's hand as they started to talk. Anger and Jealousy crept up her spine and all she could see is Raven possessing something SHE wanted and she couldn't stomach it anymore and ran from the room, past the others and to her room.

Fong ran after her but stopped outside her room when she heard her crying through the door and stopped herself from entering. Luke however didn't have such problems and he entered Yaegashi's room to talk with her. Looking down at Yaegashi crying on her bed, and as he sat down she looked up at him trying to straighten up her appearance.

" It's ok Yaegi I know you're going through a hard time," he paused, " But you need to understand what Richard is going through. So please be patient. I think he needs to deal with his past before he can move on." And saying that he left to contemplate what he had said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Ok now I know this one was a little shorter than the others but in my own defense school has started for me and I have other things on my mind and taking up my time which I would rather spend writing for all you wonderful people. So please be cool about this and R&R.


	10. Richard the interrogator

A/N: Hello everyone, first off the usual disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans, Star wars, and Justice League. Next I want to thank all of you who wrote reviews and now I will answer them as best I can

_**ni9htdraeme12: ravrob all the way please!**_

Well thank you and I will try to pull it that way since it is becoming clear that Yaegashi is becoming annoying.

_**Envoy of the Beginning: Sweet stuff Yo. Just keep updating and were cool. Stop updating and heads will fly…gr…lol don't take that seriously but keep updating tho!**_

Don't worry I will. And keep reviewing or I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish…just kidding.

**_Grievous Shakar: mechanical voice "I see Rich had another Darkside accident, but Raven helped him through. So if tiny head wasn't in charge who is, a reincarnated Sith Lord, the cybernectic remains of General Grievous, or what?"_**

_**End Transmission.**_

I don't think Grievous can come back after what Obi Wan did to him. And to reincarnate as dead Sith Lord takes time and money that I don't have. Plus the devil can't afford to have anymore missing.

_**StickLad: cool. Another awesome chapter! Update soon!**_

Why thank you and I will.

_**Update: WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING UPDATE? This story is too fucking good to make us wait this long!**_

Well I'm going as fast as I can I have school going on right now so you will wait till I'm done

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10: Richard the interrogator

Yaegashi's room

" Do you really think that all he needs is time?" Yaegashi asked Luke.

" Yes, he has had so much poured upon him recently that he needs for find his place in the universe. Just like the rest of us," Luke said smiling softly.

As he looked at her as he started to leave and thought to himself, ' Richard I hope you know what you're doing because I sure as hell don't' and then he left.

Med Lab

" Raven why did you enter my head?" Richard asked Raven.

" Because I was worried about you. Seeing you lying there having to be fed through tubes…I was so worried" as she broke down crying into his chest. Richard placed his hand on her back moving it up and down softly comforting her as best he could it that situation.

" I know that you care about me Raven but right now it think that I need to be alone so I can deal with what has happened to me," he said

" I know but just know that I'm here for you so don't hesitate to call for me" she smiled weakly as she exited the room.

( A/N: Now this next session will be Richard dealing with himself and the conversations will be ' Richard's voice' ' _inner voice_' just so you know)

' What the hell is going on with me?'

'_you are weak. You couldn't even take care of one enemy._'

' Who the hell are you?'

' _I'm your urges. A form of conscious if you will now why did you let her stop you from delivering justice to that asshole that hurt so many?_' the voice echoed.

' Because I didn't really want to kill him, he didn't disserve to die. Plus I got some information out of it.'

' _That might be but he said that before we were going to make him pay. So I ask again Why?_'

' Because I didn't want another situation like Slade.'

'_Weak answer Richard, Slade got what he deserved and you enjoyed it…I know I did_' as the voice laughed maniacally.

' How can you enjoy the murder of someone huh? Answer me that."

' _Easily he deserved it, all the things that he did. To the team, to us. How can you call him a human being._'

' Because I know that even humans can be evil, but you don't have to kill them for them to be punished.'

'_Frivolous nonsense, do you really think that? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA now that's funny. You actually believe that every human can be saved. How rich, how rich, I know you don't believe that._'

' You're wrong! Everyone can be saved. Everyone has the right to be saved.'

'_Ok I'll give you that, but here's the real question. You ready for it?_'

' What are you getting at?'

'_Are you saying everyone needs to be saved because you're Robin or is it because 'they' weren't saved?_'

' You don't get to take about 'them'. No one gets to talk about them.' He said gritting his teeth. ' NO ONE TALKS ABOUT 'THEM'.'

' _Oh did I hit a nerve Robby pooh. Well to bad. I will talk about whoever I want so tough luck pussy.'_

' Who are you really? I know that you aren't me so who are you?'

' _Oh but I am you, just not the normal voice you hear. See if you can guess who I am through a riddle._

_I'm in your mind_

_No where to run_

_The force used for justice_

_Is the force used for death?_

_Now what am I Richard?'_

' You're the dark side aren't you?'

' _Ha first try I knew you were a smart one. Now why have you resisted me you know what power I can grant you but still you don't give in to your desires why?'_

' Because I don't need 'that' kind of power, I don't need you.'

' _But you do need me Richard and I'm not going anywhere so you're stuck with me. We will have another chat soon enough. Till them sweet dreams.'_

Outside Richard's mind

After Raven started walking to the mess hall to get something to eat. After seeing Richard like that and the trip into his head she was both exhausted and hungry. Hungry won the fight so she decided to settle her stomach first when Garack spotted her and hollered at her to join him at his table. As she sat down Zer joined them and Kong with trays Raven could only guess was food to them.

" So how is he doing?" Zer asked.

" Physically he's fine…. but mentally I'm not sure there are a lot of issues that he has to deal with before he can face any amount of people and questions right now" Rae said.

" Well he'll get through this." Garack said.

" How can you be so sure?" asked Kong.

" Easy, you remember what happened when we all met him?" everyone nodded, " well there is you answer, Rich is a strong guy I'm sure he will be up and about in no time."

" I seriously doubt that." Raven whispered to herself unfortunately Kong hear it.

" Why do you think that?"

" Look I know you guys know him really well, but you also have to remember that he's not the same person that you all knew, I know a little about his past and with the darkness that he deals with now.What you guys knew of him was Richard minus the darkness in his heart. On top of that he's a workaholic, takes everything seriously and has a temper that would make anyone cringe at if it's directed at you."

" Yep sounds like Richard alright. So what is so different about him?' Garack asked raising an eyebrow.

" Richard lost his parents when he was eight years old, now imagine having that memory plaguing you for ten years then you forget it and everything else, fast forward eight years and getting that memory back. It would be just as bad as if his parents died right in front of him again. Pile that on top of who knows how many others and you have a recipe for disaster."

The others just looked at her with shock. No one moved as what the Goth empathy had just told him or her about his or her friend. " I have no idea what that would be like. I just doesn't seem real that something like this could happen to such a good guy. I mean Richard has saved every one of the six of us at one time or the other and had never needed help himself. There was no way we could see that his fights weren't physical but emotional." Garack said wide-eyed turning a light shade of green. (Remember he's a green skinned alien).

" I know, but we can't give up hope that he'll pull through this." Zer said optimistically, " Remember even like that he's still Richard."

The settled into a slow conversation about Raven and what she did when all four of them felt some powerful force action going on in the med lab and rushed to see what was wrong.

' Richard please be ok.' Raven though but it was on all of there minds as they ran.

Med Lab

Richard woke in a cold sweat, as he looked around the empty room the thought, ' oh good it was just a dream' when the Raven, Garack, Zer and Kong came running in the room. All of them went over to Richard and started talking at once. " Are you all right?" was the only question that he could make out clearly. Putting his hand up to stop them he responded

" I'm fine I just had a weird dream and lost control for a sec. I'm fine really."

They seemed to accept what he said and sat down to talk with him trying to figure out if what Raven said about him being different was really true and to what extent. The three seemed really interested in what Richard's past was like and for hours that is all they talked about; how he grew up, being with batman, and the different missions that he had with the titans,

Richard had just finished telling them about the villain control freak when Luke walked in and asked to speak with Richard alone.

" So what do you want to discuss Master Skywalker?"

" Please call me Luke. Now I need to know what happened on Coruscent and I mean everything."

Looking at his sheets before answering Luke's question Richard spoke, " Well everything was going as I had planned, we successfully convinced Vog'ue that I was the student and pulled the trap without any flaws when something snapped," he paused trying to word the next part as best he could, " It was like I was overcome with a great force of darkness that took over any judgment that I had. I was going to kill him Luke, had it not been for Raven I would have killed again. As for what happened afterwards I think that my subconscious couldn't handle it and sought refuge inside my mind."

Luke just nodded his head in response before asking his next question, " And what about what just happened a few hours ago?"

" Bad dreams," was he answer.

" Ok. Now what are you going to do about Yaegashi? She's really broken up about this whole Raven thing so you better decide quickly," was all Luke said before he left the room.

Somewhere is Space

" Are you sure Vog'ue was captured by the Jedi Academy?" a woman covered in black robes said from the shadows.

" Yes we have positive confirmation that Vog'ue has failed to complete the graduation task we assigned."

The woman slammed her fist down on the desk in front of her loudly, " Who do they have that could beat Vog'ue? We already know it wasn't Skywalker so who could it be?"

" My lady there have been reports that Grayson is back among the Jedi." The other man said.

" Really, now that makes things a little more interesting, Is there any other information about this failed mission?"

" It would seem that in the encounter between Grayson and Vog'ue, Grayson was using deadly force, in other words Grayson was going to kill Vog'ue." The tall man said.

" Really, hahahaha now that is really something that I can work with."

And then the tall man walked out of the room.

Richard's Room

It has been a day after he was let out of the med lab but he was ordered to rest for a few days just to make sure that everything was all right. Physically at least.

" Really I'm fine Rae, I just need a little rest that's all." Richard pleaded to Raven to back down.

" I don't think so Robin, for all I know you are just saying that just so I will leave you alone. Now get ready for me to enter your mind." The pale Goth spoke as strongly as possible.

" You're not going in my head Rae and that's final and you can't force your way in either so there," he spat and stuck his tongue out.

" Then Wonder Boy I'm not going to leave you alone, deal with that." She put her foot down.

" Raven do I have to call the others in to remove you forcibly," he raised his eyebrow, " now please just leave," he pleaded one last time.

Giving him a scornful look she said, " Fine but I won't go far so you know," as she turned to walk out of his room giving him some well needed peace and quiet.

' Gees she had gotten a little like Star use to being all clingy like that, I wonder what the others are doing right now? It would sure be nice to see them again. I guess I'll see them all when I go back with Raven.' Richard thought about when they would depart for home when he remembered what Luke had asked him to consider.

' I know that Yaegashi is going to be really mad at me when I tell her but what else am I suppose to do, lie to her, no that would never work.' As Richard contemplated what he was going to tell the blue bombshell she just happen to walk in the door.

" Um…Richard?" she started, " I think that we should talk about, us." Yaegashi asked nervously

Richard gave a short sigh, " Ok what's on your mind?"

" I want to know if we are breaking up?"

" Yes I believe we are." Richard said matter-of-factly.

Yaegashi's jaw dropped a bit when he said that but she had prepared herself for the worst, and it arrived, " Why?" that was the only question she had for him.

" Because I'm not the same person you knew. I'm just different." He said with his head hanging down as if he had a test on what color the floor was. " The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you Yaegi and the only way I can do that is by breaking his off now. I'm sorry Yaegashi." He said choking back the tears, he couldn't say anymore.

Yaegashi looked down at him, the feeling of sorrow filled her like a glass of water. Here before her was a man whom she loves hiding away from her just to make life easer on her. At this moment as she watched him give up apart of himself forever she realized exactly what her actions since they got back had done to him. She had broken him in two with her jealousy and skepticism. What had she done to the man she loves?

" I'm sorry Richard."

" For what. You didn't do anything to create this?"

" You're wrong I'm the cause of this. Everything that I did and said after I found you was the reason that you are like this. It's all my fault."

" NO it's not and don't you ever say that again. You didn't turn me into a killer, you didn't make me want to kill Vog'ue, you didn't cause me to become this-this thing you see before you. Hahahahahaha just look at me getting like this it's enough to make you laugh isn't it?" Richard just sat here laughing at himself and how he was feeling almost forgetting that Yaegashi was even there.

" But it's true Richard," Yaegashi chocked out, " if I hadn't acted like I did you wouldn't be like this." And she started to ball into her hands.

As Raven walked into Richard's room she saw Yaegashi balled up on the floor sobbing as Richard was sitting on the bed looking a bit more pale than she did.

" Um Richard what's Yaegashi doing crying on the floor?" Raven asked.

" Not now Rae, I thing we need some time to talk about this." He said not even looking up at her.

" Ok I'll be outside meditating if you need me," and she walked out of the room wondering what she had just walked in on. ' Well I guess he made his dissension then. But why doesn't it seem like the victory that I was expecting? Maybe I should have listened to Richard about trying to get along with her before. I really do need to meditate.'

As Yaegashi stopped crying he looked through her puffy eye up at Richard, he saw this and crossed the bed over to her and pulled her into a weak hug. All she kept saying was, " I'm sorry" over and over again.

" No I'm the one who did this to you I'm the one that should be sorry." Richard said.

But yet again Luke asking to see Richard in privet interrupted them this time.

" You wanted to see me Luke?" Richard asked as he entered Luke's office.

" Yes I did, please sit," he motioned to the chair in front of the desk, " First off I would like to say you handled that situation rather better than I would have expected. Now back to the point at hand. I know that due to the capture of Darth Vog'ue we have learned that the Shadow Academy has a headmaster of the Sith arts at its control, but we haven't yet found out who it is."

" And your wondering if I would find out is that right?" Richard interrupted.

" Yes, now I know you have a past with Vog'ue but please don't loose control this time."

" I won't, besides after what happened last time I think he's the one who's more scared of me loosing it than I am." Richard smirked and walked down the to the interrogation room.

Interrogation Room

Vog'ue had been sitting there for a half hour waiting for the usual routine of pointless questions to begin. ' They're wasting their time trying to get me to talk, I'm not going to betray my school.' He thought to himself before seeing who would be asking the questions.

As Richard entered the room Vog'ue felt his blood run cold and his skin turn sheet white as Richard's two-toned gaze stared into his eyes. Suddenly feeling the need to use the restroom imminently he held himself trying not to give his obvious fear away. Richard however wasn't fooled by his sad act at being calm. Looking at the prisoner he could tell he was scared due to the slight perspiration on Vog'ue's forehead, the slight shake of his right hand on the table, and the paleness of his skin. Seeing all these things gave Richard a slight boost in his confidence, ' Maybe I won't have to do that much talking to get the answers I need.' He thought.

" You can forget about getting anything out of me Grayson. I'm not talking." Vog'ue said with all the strength he could muster.

" But I haven't even asked the question yet, it's a bit presumptuous of you to make a claim like that don't you think?" Richard said not breaking his gaze on him, " Now I will only ask this once, and believe me it will only be once. And if I have to repeat myself you won't like the consequences." He said putting on a stone cold mask showing that he wasn't playing around.

" Fine ask your question but I still won't tell you anything so what's the point."

" I'll ask it anyway," he said as he reached into a small bag Richard had at his side emptying it's contents onto the table one by one. First to come out was a small knife with a serrated blade, next was a small tazer, after that an assortment of other painful devices were taken from the bag and placed on the table in nice orderly fashion. Now Vog'ue was even paler than before as he looked at the display of odd-looking torture devices that were now sitting on the table in front of him, " You sure you don't want to talk?" he questioned raising his right eyebrow, " I would really hate to use any of these painful things on you just to get a simple name and location out of you. And I'm sure you don't want me to use them on you as well, right?"

Vog'ue gave no answer, he just sat there as if he didn't hear the question as he's eyes are glued to the table before he responded, " What will happen to me if I do talk?" he asked 'cause he knew what would happen if he didn't.

" Well that depends on how cooperative you are, if you don't give me any trouble we will still keep you here but you will be treated better than if you don't," Richard said as he picked up on of the knives, " Now tell me where is the Shadow Academy and who is in control of it?"

As first he didn't get a response from Vog'ue so he decided that the time was up so he got out of his chair and walked around the table to the prisoner. He made it to the right edge when Vog'ue spoke up.

" The academy is on a station it's never in one spot for long." He said quickly

" Then tell me how to find it,"

" It gives off an odd energy signature like something is there but you can't see it."

" Fine now what about the other part?" Richard asked now picking up an object that looked similar to a mace, but on the points were little needles that looked like they would inject something onto the person on the receiving end of it.

" What is that thing?" Vog'ue asked eyeing the weapon carefully.

" Oh this is just a little something that I call the mace of truth. What it does is inject a hallucinogenic fluid into your blood stream, the injection is quite painful but no were nearly as painful and the hallucinations, now you were going to tell me something?"

" I can't, they'll kill me if they found out it was me, please don't make me say it." He pleaded but it was falling on deaf ears as Richard slammed the mace onto his hand.

" It will take 10 minutes for the serum to take affect so tell me now before you can't talk from lack of sanity." He said coldly with a look of discus on his face.

After starting to feel a little different he broke down into tears, " fine I'll tell you."

" Good, now the name?"

" Lady….Narssisa" he said defeated.

Richard headed for the door but stopped remembering all the things on the table. Bringing over the trashcan he swept all the contents on the table into it. Vog'ue looked at him confused wondering what he was doing. " what the hell are you doing, I thought you would keep things like those."

Richard just chuckled, " Why they're just plastic and scrap metal." And then he smirked.

" What about the mace and the injection?"

" Oh that was just a sedative I used it for the guards to take you back to your cell with out you trying to escape and warn the other sith about our little chat, night, night." And with that Vog'ue's went black and he fell into a deep sleep due to the sedative.

" That was a dirty trick Richard." Luke said. He had been watching the whole thing on a monitor in another room.

" Yeah but it was the only one that was going to work, he's too familiar with our other ways of interrogation. I had to use one that he wasn't expecting. Besides did I really hurt him and we got all the information we needed didn't we?"

" Yes I guess we did, good work Richard."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: well the first update of the new school year is here and I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me. Like I stated earlier it will take me longer to write due to the insane amount of homework I have so I ask for your continual patients. As always R&R.


	11. Hard decisions

A/N: The usual disclaimer I don't own the Titans, Justice League, or Star Wars. Well thanks to all you reviewers.

To SickLad: Well all I can say is you'll see.

To Fucking Great: thank you as always.

To Envoy of the Beginning: You people need to be a bit more understanding but thank you for your honesty.

To obliviandragon: Thank you

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11: Hard decisions

**Shadow Academy**

" I want to know it there had been any information leak from that worthless piece of shit Vog'ue. I should have never left him alone on this task." Lady Narssisa said.

" He may be a weakling by ways of the force but mentally he won't break under their interrogation tactics. There should be no worries about it." The tall man said.

" Fine Geraco just make sure that he can't have the opportunity to just in case." Narssisa said.

" It shall be done my lady." Geraco said before leavening. As he left Lady Narssisa smiled to herself.

" Well if he did squeal I'll make sure that the others knows the extent of failure at the Shadow Academy. Now what should I do about this Richard Grayson? I could offer him a place at my side and all the knowledge of the Sith. That alone would entice any Jedi, but just as a precaution I should have a back up plan." The Shadow Academy leader said as she placed both of her hands on the table desk in front of her. As the slender human female spun around her in her chair to look at the large bay window behind her desk she just starred off into space plotting her next move.

**Yavin 4: Richard**

Richard and Garack were sparring in training room two.

" So I take it you broke it off with Yaegashi then?" Garack asked knowing full well the answer.

" Yeah, I just couldn't take hurting her anymore you know. Besides I love Raven." Richard said throwing a quick jab at the tall Ho'din (see Chapter 2 for physical description) causing him to lose his balance, toppling over.

" Yeah, but I remember you telling Yaegi the same thing about a year or so ago. So what makes Raven so special, when you could have had anyone of the girls here?" he asked.

" It's not about looks Garack. Raven and I have a bond between us something that we share only with each other, besides I've had a thing for her since I was 16. It's hard to get over something like that." He said with a smirk as he dogged Garack's last flying kick. " Besides I don't think Yaegashi and me would have worked out if I ever got my memory back even if I stayed here."

" But you might not have even gotten your memory back if you didn't go to earth. So you can't really say that can you?"

" Maybe, but that's not what's important now. It happened it's over, nothing can change it now." Richard said as he put Garack in a full nelson as he flipped him over his head and set him crashing onto the mat. " Well I guess that does it for today I could use a shower, hey see you at dinner?"

" Yeah, see you then," he said as he walked away but stopped at the door, " And Richard, Good to have you back, even for a little while." And then he left.

' Yeah good to be back.' Richard thought as he went to the showers.

After dinner Raven and Richard were sitting out on a balcony that over looked the forest near the Academy. The two of them just stood out there looking at the stars in a comfortable silent. That didn't last long when a student came rushing to them with a message from Luke. Luke wanted to meet him in his office, saying it had to do with Vog'ue.

When he reached Luke's office and went inside Luke and Mara Jade greeted him. Looking a bit concerned Richard asked what the problem was.

" Someone tried to kill Vog'ue Richard. I think that they were from the Shadow Academy, trying to make sure that Vog'ue didn't tell us anything." Mara said.

" Well I wouldn't put it past them to try something like this. Is Vog'ue still alive?" Richard asked.

" Yes, he's still alive Richard but this leaves something to be discussed."

" And what would that be Luke?"

" Well we know that they know where we are but we still don't know where they are, also I have had reports that Vog'ue has been trying to escape from his cell. Now if he were to manage that it could be very bad for us." Luke said with his hands folded across the desktop.

" Well I think it's time for another one of my 'tricks'." Richard said.

" What did you have in mind?" Mara asked looking worried. She had heard what Richard did to fool Vog'ue into telling him what they knew now but she worried that he might go too far.

" Well we know we can't get close to the Shadow Academy without being detected, and for that matter we don't even know how to find it. _But _we do know someone that does and can." Richard smirked viciously.

" You're planning on using Vog'ue to take us to the Shadow Academy!" Mara shouted.

" Yep, all we need is a transponder and a listening device."

" Why the listening device?" Luke asked.

" Because I'm almost positive that they would have to broadcast a audio message along with security codes to even get close to the Academy."

Thinking this over Luke asked, " How long do you think it would take you to set all this up?"

" Less time that when we captured Vog'ue himself. Give me by the end of today and I'll be ready tomorrow morning." He said before excusing himself from the office.

Mara turned to Luke, " Do you think that it is wise to let him do this. Besides I'm sure he'll want to do it alone."

" He can handle himself, also I feel that this might be the biggest test of his character yet."

" Exactly why he shouldn't go alone, he still needs someone who can watch his back. If he turns to the dark side we would have a serious enemy on our hands." Mara stated coldly.

" I know that. I also know that whatever would happen to him he would not change. From what I have observed he hates everything the dark side stands for, he'll fight it with every last breath in his body. Of that I'm sure of." Luke said before grabbing Mara's hand, " Now let us get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Tomorrow came, Richard had the tracking and listening devices ready and placed them in a ship in the hanger bay. Fong came up behind him asked, " How do you know he'll go for that ship?" she said still annoyed that he dumped Yaegashi.

" Still mad about that are you? Well I know he'll go for this one because it's the only one in the hanger that I would go to." He smirked.

" Really and why is that?"

" Let's see 1 it's one of the fastest in the hanger, 2 it's a one person craft and 3 it's one of the only ships that doesn't have a registration mark on it." Richard said.

" Well it seems that you have really thought this out to the point of obsession. Now can you tell me why you dumped Yaegi?" she asked crossing all her arms.

" Lets not get into this now," Richard said as he moved away, but Fong stepped in front of him, " now what, I told you that I am not going to get into this with you now so please step aside."

" No we're going to talk about this right now." She said gesturing towards her light saber.

" You really think you can take me Fong? Are you sure you want to try? Or did you forget that you asked me to _help_ teach you some of _my_ fighting techniques?" Richard said moving his hand to his own light saber.

" I just want to get an answer about Yaegashi, now please just answer the question." Fong said re-crossing her arms.

" Fine let's just get this over with shall we?" Richard said ushering her to the door.

After they got to her room, which looked like it hadn't been used in a couple days, they sat down.

" Now tell me why you did it."

" Because I couldn't hurt her anymore. If we had stayed together I would just end up hurting her when I left." Richard said hanging his head.

" Left? What do you mean left? Your staying here right?" Fong sounding worried.

" No I'm not. I have to go back to Earth, it's were I belong Fong and I have the **full** intent on going back to it." He said not looking up.

" Why?" that was the only question she could think of, " Why do you have to go back?" she starred at him.

" Because it is where I belong, why do you think I really brought Raven with me?"

" You mean you only brought her here as a reminder to go back home?" she asked shocked.

" No but it was one of the reasons. I really wanted Rae to see what I have seen these past eight years while I called this home, but that has changed, I've changed and I can't stay here anymore that I have to go back." He said getting up and walked out the door leaving Fong stunned.

" How could he not think that this was not his home? How could he possibly think that he doesn't belong here? I need to talk to Yaegi about this." And she rushed out to find Yaegashi, ' I wonder if she knows about this?'

" What do you mean Fong?" Yaegashi asked. After running into Fong in the hallway, as her friend tried to explain what Richard had told her.

" I mean he's going back to Earth when he's done with the Shadow Academy. He said that he can't stay here anymore that it's not his home. What are we going to do Yaegi?"

" Wow wait slow down. Are you sure you heard him right? I mean you could have been mistaken right?" Yaegashi asked with a small bit of hope in her voice.

Fong's gaze suddenly hit the floor, shaking her head, " There is no way I'm misinterpreting him, and he made it very clear as to what he meant. I'm sorry Yaegi but he's leaving."

Now Yaegashi was hit harder than when he told her that he was breaking it off with her. If he had stayed she would at least have the shot at getting him back, now he was going away and she would never see him again. She could handle the thought of not being with him but not seeing him that crushed her.

" No I won't accept that, he can't go away again. Not while I can do something about it." She said rushing off to find Richard and discuss this in person. ' So your going back to Earth, well let's just sees you try.' She thought determined.

**Interrogation Room 3**

" Well Vog'ue I'm sure you want to stop these little 'chats' we've been having now will you please tell me how to find the Shadow Academy." Richard said calmly looking into his eyes.

" You know I can't Grayson, they would kill me, besides I'm starting to enjoy our conversations." He said like a smart ass.

" Well if you don't give me an answer I guess well continue to have our conversations, and by the way I'm glade you enjoy them so much cause it looks like we're going to have a good time for a while." He smirked knowing what Vog'ue was thinking.

' Well not as long as you think Grayson.' Vog'ue thought knowing he was going to 'escape' tonight.

While Richard was thinking, ' if you only knew bastard.' Giving himself an inward smile.

: Time Jump:

The graveyard shift, the best time to do two things well, A; Rob a bank, and B: Break out of jail, and the Jedi Academy wasn't any different right. Wrong. The only way he was getting out was because Richard made it happen for him.

Vog'ue sat in his cell waiting for the guard shift to happen. As the last guard went by Vog'ue reached into his pocket and pulled our a small concoction that he made out of small parts he got from his meal utensils and things he salvaged from his cell that would allow him to short out the security systems on the door to his room. Using the force he floated the shorter through the door jam and to the access panel on the other side of the door. The small device did its job, the door swung open and the guards didn't have a clew until they would check on him in 20 minutes (right). So he used the ventilation system and made it to the hanger, it took him about 30 minutes of crawling threw air ducks to make it but he got luck that no one was in the hanger at the time (again right)

'Man this is too easy,' he thought as the climbed in the ship that Richard knew he would take and flew off the moon.

Richard came out of the shadows in the hanger with Raven beside him and said, " Took him longer than I thought, I used the same route and it only took me 10 minutes to reach the hanger, maybe I made that fan a little too hard to get around." But Raven just looked at him.

" Well not everyone is an escape artist like you, you know it takes others time to get threw all the things you had set up for him so it didn't look too easy." Raven said as she looked into his eyes.

" Point taken, now lets get some sleep. I feel it's going to take him a while to get to his destination and besides we need a little break ourselves." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as she teleported them to their room

**Vog'ue's stolen ship**

" Man that was hard, I can't believe that they would have flamethrowers in their ventilation system, and who would make a section electrified? That just seems extreme unless they have some sort of training exercises in there. Only Grayson would go to that extreme. And that fan, that thing nearly killed me." And as he flew off towards the Shadow Academy's last known coordinates he still had no idea that he was being tracked and recorded and the Jedi Academy.

** Yavin 4**

As Richard was listening in on Vog'ue's conversation with himself he couldn't help but chuckle. " Man that guys nothing but a big baby. Ok I'll admit that flamethrowers were a little extreme but the fan wasn't that hard to get past, well at least not for me." Just then Luke walking into the room that Richard was listening to the feed from the monitoring devices that Richard placed on the ship Vog'ue stole. The room was 14'X16' with computers along the long wall on the right hand side as you walked in the door and wrapped around the back wall ending on the left. Richard was at the station in the back right corner leaning back in his chair looking at the display of where in space Vog'ue was.

Richard knew Luke had entered the room even though Luke didn't make any noise as evidence to his presence. Not turning his head he glanced at the approaching Jedi Master nodding to acknowledge his presence. As Luke made his way to Richard he placed his hand on the computer console and looked at the star chart.

" So it looks like he's heading towards Yaga Minor and the Imperial Remnant. We always thought that the Shadow Academy would be in that area of space but didn't have any conformation. Now it looks like we finally do."

" Yeah and once we get there we will finally be able to stop the Sith once and for all." Richard said with a look of excitement in his eyes. Luke noticed this and got a little worried,

" Richard I know that you want to get this over with and you want to go back home but aren't you taking this a little too seriously. I mean yes we will stop them but you look as if you're going to go and slaughter every last one of them and enjoy doing it. Now that worries me and I'm considering not letting you go on this mission," before he could protest Luke spoke again, " I'm not doing this to punish you Richard, just to make sure that you don't fall, the last thing that everyone needs if for you to turn your back to them and end up hurting them in any way." Luke had a look of sorrow in his eyes and Richard knew he was right.

" Your right Luke I would enjoy hurting those bastards for what they did and what they stand for. Everything that they are is what I've spent my whole life fighting against wither it was here or back on earth it is always the same." Richard looked down and his hands, all of a sudden the memories of Slade came back into his head. How he easily stopped him from hurting Raven any further and how easily he side stepped him and brought the light saber down. He even remembered how effortlessly the stroke was all the way through the strike, he never felt any resistance that should have come from decapitating someone, but it was as if he was just swinging it through the air. Luke's hand brought him back to reality was he felt it on his shoulder. Looking up at has teacher he could tell that that he wasn't ready for this mission,

" I know what you're going though Richard and I want you to know that if it were any other way I would send you on this without hesitation but to be perfectly honest you have to deal with some things first am I right?" Richard just nodded his head, " well I will have to send someone to infiltrate the Shadow Academy. Do you have any suggestions?"

" My first choice would be to send James and Zer, with Fong on stand by if anything were to go wrong." Richard said going mission mode, " I would also have a couple support ships waiting incase they get into any trouble."

" My thoughts exactly now what about Yaegashi?"

" I'm not sure someone for the Shadow Academy wouldn't recognizer her from any description that Vog'ue would have given them." Richard said not really knowing what Luke was getting at.

" No I mean what_ about_ her?" he asked again,

" Oh well I thought that it would have reached you by now knowing how gossip travels in this place. We broke up; I've made my choice to be with Raven. Now before you say anything I just want you to know that it took a great deal of thought to work this out but I believe it is the best choice for me to make and I didn't take it lightly." He said while still looking at the floor.

See his determination Luke dropped the subject and went to inform the other Jedi on what the next course of action would be taken in regards to the Shadow Academy.

**Shadow Academy**

" What do you mean Vog'ue has asked for landing directions? He's suppose to be dead!" lady Narssisa yelled at the chief of operations for the landing bay.

" I'm just relaying what I heard ma'am, We received Vog'ue's identification code and his request for landing above that I don't know anything ma'am." The chief said.

" Well let him land and tell him to come to my office as soon as he can. We have some things to discuss." And she just walked out towards her office to await the failure of a student.

As Vog'ue landed he was told by someone on the flight deck to go to Lady Narssisa's office immediately after landing. Doom filled his thoughts as he made his way to the schools master teacher's office. Upon arrival he noticed that the usually busy hall was disserted giving him the creeps.

" Enter" was all he heard before he even knocked on the door. As he entered the office he noticed the layout of the room. The room itself was fairly large with stone gray walls on all sites the room was shaped like a circle. It has a large window behind the desk, which is in the middle of the room. The lighting was that to be proud of any haunted house, the dim lighting and the glow of the computer screen in front of the head mistress would give anyone the creeps. As a light went on directly over a chair in front of the desk he was told to sit.

When he sat down in the chair a small strip of lights around the top of the room went on. Now being able to see a little better he saw his master.

Lady Narssisa was a rather tall women, around 6'. She looked like she was in her middle thirties although her hair was bleach white, she had a nice body, around C-cup sized breasts and a nice hourglass figure. She was dressed all in black. Her black dress was halter-topped leather down to her back and as full length to her feet. Her white hair was tied into a bun leaving her flawless neck exposed with a black chocker collar around it.

" Now tell me why you failed." She started off with a mask of indifference but underneath she wanted to strangle the man in front of her.

" Well to put it simply we were ambushed Lady Narssisa. The Jedi Academy had somehow learned about our plans and found where we were going to strike next. Before we knew it they sprung their trap and we were defeated. My deepest apologies for failing." He bowed he head in defeat.

" Not only that but you were captured as well, were you not?"

" Yes Lady, I was captured by Richard Grayson and taken prisoner, but I didn't tell them anything!" he added in desperation.

" Of that I'm sure of but since you have failed your graduation you will be forced to retake all your classes from the last three years over again, and this time I expect better results Vog'ue. Also your rank as Darth is also stripped from you. Now get out of my office before I kill you." She said coldly and with out any emotion attached.

" Yes Master I thank you for your mercy." And then he walked out.

' Now what am I going to do about the Jedi Academy. The will no doubt be looking for him and might even find us so I should come up with some sort of plan. And if they do come I should expect Richard Grayson would lead the team. So the best way to stop them would to be through the leader.' And so she went about trying to get a foolproof way of turning Richard to the dark side.

**Yavin 4: Briefing room**

" Now I want this to be completely understood by everyone," Richard said, " I don't want to have you guys do something stupid. James and Zer you two are going to be infiltrating the Shadow Academy and finding out anything you can about who is in it and pictures on all personnel and students and get that information safely to the rest of us. Now your second objective will be to make sure the Shadow Academy doesn't get any more power for use against us, now do that any way you can," but in his head he was thinking of them blowing that place straight to hell but knew he couldn't say that, "Now Fong, you will be on stand by incase they get into trouble. Now I want sections C through F as support ships for there escape just on the odd chance that they are in trouble while escaping the mission. Now are there any questions?" Richard concluded the briefing while on hand in the back was raised. " Yes."

" Master Grayson I was wondering why you wouldn't be leading this mission yourself?" the student asked.

Waiting a moment before answering he said, " There are a number of reasons as to why I will not be leading this mission, one of them being that I was the one to interrogate the prisoner so I would be noticeable and they would be waiting for me. This mission is dangerous enough without them looking for and recognize one of the infiltration team blowing their cover and most likely getting the whole team killed. Now any more questions?" No one raised his or her hands and as such the briefing was finished.

After the briefing was over Yaegashi was waiting outside the briefing room for Richard. As he stepped out she grabbed his hand and rushed him into a nearby empty room.

" Richard I think we need to talk." She asked.

" Fine what do you want." He said crossing his arms and sitting on the desktop.

" Well, what is the real reason your not going on the mission, cause if I know you at all you would not hesitate to kick there asses."

" Well for one I can't go."

Shock coming over her face she asked, " What! Why?"

" Well Luke forbid me from going. He said that I wasn't ready for this, and I agree with his assessment. The last thing I need is to be confronted with that much dark power and I don't think I could handle that without turning." He said looking at her face.

" No I don't believe you. You would never do something like that. I know…."

" Nothing, Yaegi," he finished, " You saw me on Coruscent I was going to kill him and then what would you say huh? I mean if that wasn't the dark side taking over I don't know what is." He said as he got up and walked out of the room. " Now I would with James and Zer good luck. They're going to need it." And he disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well what do you think is going to happen and the Shadow Academy? Will the mission go successful? Will Richard have to go in and rescue them? Will I ever finish the story with a happy ending? Please give me some suggestions and as always R&R.


	12. Flashbacks, Time Jumps and everything in

A/N: Well the usual disclaimer I don't own the Titans, Star Wars, or any characters that I haven't created.

Thanks to all who reviewed now on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12: Flashbacks, Time Jumps and everything in between

As James and Zer were departing on a cargo ship to avoid unnecessary suspicion, Richard, Yaegashi, Fong, Raven and Kong were seeing them off. As the cargo ship departed the five remaining walked away from the departure platform.

" Well I hope they do ok. I'm sure going to miss them." Kong said

" They'll be back Kong the mission should only last about a week or so." Richard said comforting his large feline-like friend.

" Well how about we get some breakfast huh?" Raven suggested looking up at Richard whose hand she was holding.

" Yeah breakfast sound good right now." And they walked off towards the mess hall.

" Is it me or do they seem a little clingy towards one another?" Fong asked. Yaegashi on the other hand was fuming at the actions between the two former titans.

As Fong and Kong walked after them to the mess hall Fong noticed that Yaegashi wasn't walking with them anymore, " Hey Yaegi are you coming or not?"

" No I've suddenly lost my appetite." The Twil'lke said harshly.

" Ok but I think that you need to put this into perspective. It might be hard to take but he broke it off, I'm mad about it too but I think you need to respect that he has chosen someone else."

" I won't except this, there is something wrong with him I know it and I'm not going to give up on him until I figure this out. You should of heard the way he was talking to me after the meeting yesterday Fong, It's not like it as Richard at all."

" Ok Yaegi but remember that if you try too hard your just going to hurt yourself if you don't get the results you want, and that is the last thing any of us want especially Richard." She tried to comfort her friend and give the best advice she could.

** Time jump: 2 weeks**

Richard was pacing around his room uneasily, " They should have been back by now. What could be taking them so long? I mean two weeks and not even a message from them."

" I'm just as worried about them as you are Richard but pacing around the room isn't going to help them." Ravens said.

" I know that love but I can't help it. I guess some habits even if you forget them never die" he smirked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

As they sat on the bed holding hands there was a knock at the door. Richard went to answer it, Luke was at the door and walked into the room not caring if he was being rude or not.

" Richard I need to talk to you now! And preferable in privet" he said looking over at Raven who got the message loud and clear, walking out of the room.

" What is so urgent Luke?"

" James and Zer were discovered and are now prisoners of the Shadow Academy" Luke blurted out.

" WHAT?"

" You heard me right. They were discovered and now are being held prisoner, but it gets worse."

" Really how?"

" Their asking for you to come and replace them as the hostage, it would seem that after they were discovered the leader of the school killed Vog'ue and is now requesting that you relinquish yourself for the disgraces you have caused them. This is looking bad Richard." Luke said looking very worried.

" Well it looks like I'm going to the Shadow Academy after all. Trust me Luke I'm not going to mess this up, I am going to get them both out and alive and complete the mission even if I have to die for it" he said with a fire in his eyes that hadn't been seen since his days as a titan going after Slade.

Without further warning Richard went to the hanger, got in his ship and made a be line for the Shadow Academy.

Raven walked in the room just after seeing Richard depart and asked Luke, " Do you think it was a good idea for him to go on his own?"

" Do you think it would do any good to send backup with him?" he asked back.

** Time jump: Richard at the Shadow Academy**

" This is Richard Grayson, Let me in before I let myself in" he said loosing patients with the Sith.

" Ah, Master Grayson so glad you could make it please come in" the voice of a women in her mid thirties answered back.

' Oh I'm coming in you just don't know what I'm bringing with me' he thought as he entered the station.

" That's right my new apprentice come to me." Lady Narssisa said to herself.

(A/N: now it all of you are thinking this is going to be a repeat of Slade's apprentice your wrong. I'm not that uncreative at to fall back on what has already taken place in the teen titan's story. Anyways read on dudes/dudets I'm not sure that's a word but who really cares)

As Richard landed he was escorted to Lady Narssisa's office, When he arrived Lady Narssisa herself greeted him ushering him to sit down in the chairs in front of her desk.

" Now let us discuess the business at hand, you sent spies into my school with the objective of destroying it why?"

" I thought that would have been obvious. We were just returning the favor for what you had your graduates do to our school. As for sending them in as spies that was I think a little nicer than out right attacking students don't you think?" Richard spat out,

" Yes but our position wasn't merely to attack your students young Master."

" Really? Than please tell me what your true purpose of this little 'game' is then." Richard said almost playfully.

' Damn he's good. And is he flirting with me?' Lady Narssisa was think to herself, " Well the true purpose was to test our students against yours. Now seeing that we need to do a great deal more with our training. That was the only meaning of it, Vog'ue didn't kill any of the Jedi did he?"

" Why do you think you can lie to me and think nothing of it?" Richard asked,

" My dear Richard what ever do you mean I am not lying to you" she said as innocently as possible

" I mean that you have been using the attacks to persuade the Jedi students into thinking that they would become stronger if they became Sith" Richard said calmly. As Lady Narssisa stood up and walked around to the front of her desk and sat on it showing off every curve she had to Richard.

" Well since you know that I don't really think I have to tell you your choices do I?" she said in a friendly tone.

" Well tell me anyways."

" You have two choices, either I kill you, or you join us. I would really prefer not killing you as you see I've come to the understanding that you are almost a Sith right now, " As she was saying this a familiar little voice started to speech up in Richard's head,

" _Take her up on it Richard. You know you want to." _

' No I don't and stop trying to turn to the dark side, I thought we already had this conversation?'

" _Oh we did but we never finished it. Now you know how strong you can be with the sith so why don't you take the offer. Besides if you do you might even get to tap that ass._" The voice implied.

To be honest Richard was attracted to the Sith lady in front of him but would never express it in any way, shape, or form as long he was in control of himself. " I think that I would rather rot in hell then join the Shadow Academy. Thanks for the offer but I'm going to have to turn you down. Sorry but I'm sure you understand" he said walking away when he felt something shock him in the back.

" I'm sorry too but I can't let you go without hearing the consequences of disobeying your new master" she said smiling evilly as Richard blacked out.

Richard woke up in a cell about 8'X10' with a flat metal bed and a door, noting else. He had been 'disarmed' (meaning they took his light saber, but to anyone who watches the show you can't completely disarm Robin, it just can't be done) and when he sat up on the bed the door came open and a guard told him to get out cause Lady Narssisa wanted to speak with him. Complying with the guard's request he followed the guard out of the little cell and back to the school's head mistresses office.

Once there he sat down in the same chair he sat in when he first got there but this time clamps came over his wrists and ankles, " Now this is a cold reception. Was I really that bad last time?" Richard asked raising his right eyebrow.

" No but I think you need to fully comprehend the position that you are in my young friend" Narsssisa said moving to the front of her desk.

" I think you made your point very clear. A: join you or B: die, I took options C: leave and kill you later. Now what are you doing t do with me, torture, or just death?"

" I'm going to give you one last chance to take up my generous offer to join me so what do you say?"

" Well I think I'm going to need a better offer than death as an alternative. How about you let my friends go and I'll conceder it but it's highly doubtful of that happening."

" Really and here I thought that if I released your friends and tortured you until you submit my rule you might see that I'm not such a bad person after all."

" Now I think that the whole 'torture' thing could put a damper on our relationship" Richard said with a smirk.

" Now Richard if I don't know any better I'd say your flirting with me," giggled like a schoolgirl.

" Who said I'm not flirting?"

' Damn he is good and hot, maybe I don't have to torture him to get him on our side' she thought. " Well Richard if you're not playing me I think that something could be _arraigned_." She said.

' Damn she's even more globule than I thought if she's really buying this,' Richard thought, "_You know your not joking when you said that to her, you want to fuck her senseless and you know it, hell if you let her go I'm sure that she'll do it all for you._" The voice snickered, ' hey stay out of my head!' " Now Lady Narssisa," he said, " what is it you really want from me?"

" I want you to join me and be by my side. Simple don't you think" she smiled.

" Yeah but why me? Can't you find someone who is willing to join you?"

" Yes but you're the strongest person I've met next to Skywalker. So it would seem that the best way to go is to have the next strongest Jedi at my side to rule. Don't you think?"

" Yeah but there is just one little problem with that. I'm not going to join you so you really should let me and my friends go before I have to kill all of you, and I really don't want to do that."

" Oh I think you'll change your mind," she said as she reached for a syringe that had a clear liquid in it. Richard just thought is was a sedative but he was wrong, " I've just injected you with a little something to make you more compliant with what I want you to do for me. Oh and just incase you think it won't work on you, you should know that no one has been able to refuse me after I give them this, see you in a few minutes." She said and walked out of the room.

Sitting in the chair Richard felt the effect of the drug-taking place and then for some reason wearing off almost immediately. ' Huh I wonder what it was suppose to be?' he thought before Narssisa walked back in the room wearing a different outfit. This outfit was a bit more reveling that the last on, it showed more skin around her midriff and a lot more cleavage, also her walk was more sensual she swayed her hips more and then it hit Richard the drug was an aphrodisiac, she was trying to get him so horny that I would do anything for her well I'm going to play along for a while and maybe I can accomplish what I set out to do in the process.

" Well Richard are you feeling the affects of my little concoction?" she said with a glowing smile on her face.

' Well if you wanted this to work you should have caught me when I was 14 stupid.' Richard thought thinking back to way it doesn't work on him.

: Flashback:

**Bat cave when Richard was 14**

" Ok bats what did you want to take to me about?" a 14 year old Robin asked.

" We're having a problem with Ivy as I'm sure you're aware every time we get close to catching her she uses her pheromones and confuses us into getting away. We have to stop this so it doesn't happen again." Bruce stated.

' I think he means that every time she does he gets a woody and can't walk straight.' Robin thought. "Ok Bruce what do we do about it?"

" We stay in that state until our bodies become accustomed to the presence of the pheromone."

" Wait you mean were going to pump that stuff in here until we can think straight? What about school?"

" I've called your school and said that your going to be out of town for a while with me on business and there going to send you work here, that will be the tests to see if we can think straight."

" So if I can do my homework we can leave the cave?"

" Yes."

" Ok but do you have an idea on how long this will take?"

" No." was all the Dark Knight said.

: End Flashback:

Richard just grinned at how little these people knew about him as Lady Narssisa was sitting on his lap. " Well if that is what you had in mind from the beginning we should have started earlier." He said playing along.

She moved her face closer to his almost kissing him but stopping just before contact. Testing Richard to see if the drug was taking the effect she wanted. She was rewarded went Richard closed the gap giving her a hungry kiss.

Pulling back breaking the kiss Narssisa grinned at him mischievously, got up and released his arms and legs. Richard rubbed his wrists after they were released and looked into Lady Narssisa's eyes and got on one knee and said, " Master I will follow your every order without question." But he was thinking, ' God I should get an award for this performance.'

" Good now what I want you to do is come over here and start working for me." She said and Richard got up, moved over to her and she turned her back to him. She grabbed the zipper on her outfit and started to unzip it want Richard intervened. He grabbed the zipper and pulled it down himself with his left hand while his right was starting to feel all of Lady Narssisa's peaks and valleys. His touch was so soft to her she couldn't help but moan at what his hands were doing to her.

A/N: Sex scene coming up so please take all small children out of the room now. Thank you

Even thought the drug didn't work her moans were getting him hard. After he was done with her shirt he used both hands and cupped her C-cup breasts in both hands and tweaked her hardening nipples between his thumb and forefinger causing her to thrust her head back and release a low moan from the back of her throat. With her breast in his left hand he began to move his right slowly down her flat stomach and stopped at the top of her pants. " Yessss" was all he got in response as he pulled her pants down; they slid down her slender legs. Richard started to play around her mound when she walked over to her chair and sat down in it. " Get over her and lick me off apprentice." She said and Richard complied. Hey his got to play along with this but anyway back to the story. He knelt in front of her and began to like her womanhood. She thrust her hips towards his face trying to drive his tongue deeper into her folds.

She moaned and bucked wildly as his tongue gave her, her first orgasm from him. Sinking into her chair she said, " Now that is what I expected from my apprentice, well done now I have a few assignments for you.

**Time Jump: couple of hours**

Richard was told to interrogate the two intruders, which gave Richard a golden opportunity to get a message back to the Jedi Academy without Narssisa knowing it.

As Richard interrogated James and Zer he gave subtle hints that he was doing it to take down the Shadow Academy, also he slipped James a note that he was to give to Luke and Raven.

After they were interrogated Richard convinced Narssisa to let them take a message from the Shadow Academy back with them about Richard's 'conversion' to the dark side. The notes that Richard sent with James would explain what was going on and what he was intending to do.

**Yavin 4**

Himself, Raven, James, Zer, Mara and Yaegashi, now occupied Luke's office reading the notes. One was addressed to Luke and the other Raven. Luke's note gave a brief explanation of what happened after he got to the to the Shadow Academy up until the point where he got stunned and at the bottom it said to ask Raven about what was happening next. " Well Raven what does your note say.

_Dear, Raven:_

_Apprenticeship, going to play along. Look for TT notes._

_Robin._

" What does that mean?" Yaegashi said.

Raven just smiled. " It means that Richard is playing them, they think that they have control over him, some sort of leverage and it's going to back fire in there faces." She started to laugh but everyone just looked at her with confusion so she explained. " Back when Richard and I were Titans a villain named Slade tried to make him his apprentice by infecting the rest of us with nanotech bugs that would kill us if Richard didn't do everything he said. Slade made Richard fight us and when he refused Slade activated the nanobots to prove that he was serious. The entire time Richard was buying his time to strike back and now he's doing the same think. They have no idea what they just did to him and they're going to regret it."

" Ok but what does the last part mean?" Luke piped up.

" It means he's going to contact us through a series of riddles, so if you find a slip of paper on your door and you think it's from him give it to me." Raven said

" Why should we give it to you?" Yaegashi said angrily.

" Because Richard is going to be using Teen Titan code and unless any of you know it which I highly doubt you're going to need me to interpret it for you." And Raven walked away towards her room.

**Shadow Academy**

" Have they reached Yavin 4 yet Darth Falcon?" Lady Narssisa asked her new apprentice. She gave Richard the new name of Flacon at his suggestion.

" Yes Master and if I'm not mistaken they have already reported to Luke about the little change in events."

There was a knock at the door and Geraco waked in, " Sorry to disturb you Lady but Phase One is now ready for deployment any time you see fit." Geraco glared at Richard. He didn't like to fact that he was with her when he used to be the enemy but he held his tongue and didn't express himself in front of his master.

" Very good Geraco now if you excuse us Falcon and I have some business to discuss." She said.

" Very well Lady." And with that he left the room.

" What business do we need to discuss Lady?" Richard asked but knew the answer when she motioned over to the desk. For some odd reason they always had the best sex on her desk. Anyway after all of the (A/N: What did you think I was going to give you people another sex scene. God you people are a bunch of horny bastards. Ok here's a deal you give me a lot of reviews and I mean a lot, tell your friends about it and everything and I'll consider putting it in the next chapter ok.) sex in the office 'Falcon' and Narssisa went about their day. Richard was now an instructor and the Shadow Academy in combat. Big surprise right but anyway his students were a disappointment to say the least. It seems that they all look for the easy way out and with the way Richard teaches there is no easy way. After his first class he thought it better if they would go back to basics, which he also taught.

" Alright class as some of you noticed I'll be your combat teacher no matter where you are so listen up. All of you no matter what you think are the same in my eyes. No one is better than the others until you prove it to me and that is something that will take time. Now are there any questions before the beatings commence?"

" Yes Master Falcon," a girl in the third row asked, " Is it true that you use to be a Jedi?"

" I'm still a Jedi, the only difference between Jedi and Sith is what you're willing to do to get what you want. A Jedi will not use the force on a living person were a sith will attack with all the forces that he has no matter if the target is alive or not. Are there any other questions?"

This time a boy (one he sent back to this class raised his hand) " When will we be trained to use a saber?"

" When I deem that you are ready and not before if I find out that any of you have constructed a light saber before I say you're ready you will wait a minimum of two years before I will even think about letting you try again is that understood?"

The entire class said 'yes' in unison before Richard went on. " Now lets begin with the basics. First I want everyone to show me a basic fighting stance." As he said that the students stood up and got into there stances. Richard walked around the class looking at what he had to work with. As he came around he say one student was just standing there and he walked over to him. " Is there some problem student?"

" This is pointless." Was the student's reply.

" Well let's see what you got then." Richard said. Looking the kid over he was a Zabrak (just in case you don't know that is what Darth Maul was) about 6' tall, fairly muscular and acted like everyone was beneath him. ' Well this should be interesting.'

They both got into there respective fighting stances and the kid was the first to move. He came at Richard with a right hook followed by a roundhouse, both of which Richard easily dogged. The kid continued the fight by throwing a series of kick combos at Richards's head. The last one Richard caught the heal of he foot, held it and threw him a crossed the room. " What's your name boy?"

" Kooth Aan" he said getting up and charged Richard yet again.

Richard saw it coming and decided to end this once and for all. He grabbed Kooth Aan's right arm pulled it behind his back and kicked him in-between the legs. This lifted Kooth off the ground and when he was in mid air Richard did a roundhouse kick to his back sending the young student into another wall this time leaving a crater in it. Everyone gasped in the aftermath of what happened and Richard just walked over to the fallen student and smiled. " If you think that anything I do is pointless you will not survive my test is that understood." He said raising his voice at the end for everyone to hear. In unison everyone said yes and the class went on as normal with the exception of Kooth Aan who was sitting in the corner nursing his wounds.

At the end of class Richard walked over to the young Zabrak and said, " I know you feel insulted for having to come back to this class after passing it before and you showed some talent, so I'm going to make an exception with your training. You will train in combat directly under me from here on out is that understood?"

At first the young man didn't know what to think, here was the guy that just gave him an unholy beat down and now he was giving him a complement, something didn't add up. " Why?"

" Because you have the talent to make a great fighter if you are just willing enough to but the effort in and I'm not taking this lightly if you thought that this little demonstration was bad the real training is much worse."

The boy didn't know what to say but "Thank you master I will put my best effort forward."

" Be sure that you do cause if you don't I will make sure you never get out of this class while I'm here is that understood."

" Yes."

" Good now go." And he dismissed the kid for the class. ' Man if I could get that kid to come with me we would have one of there best students.' Richard thought watching the kid leave.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well things seem to be getting very interesting and it looks like Richard might have an apprentice of his own. I will say this though I want a lot of reviews for this one so tell your friends, e-mail as many as you can, just get me those damn reviews or I will end the series with the next chapter is that understood. Good now R&R.


	13. Bad Luck

A/N: Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans, Justice League, or Star Wars

Thank you for all my reviewers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13: Bad Luck

It has been one week since Richard started to play his part at the Shadow Academy. It wasn't hard to convince everyone that he had been converted to the dark side due to his prier experience acting the bad guy and working undercover. The teaching portion of the scam was particularly easy since he taught it at the Jedi Academy. The Zarbak Kooth Aan has taken a particular liking to him since he was privately teaching him to improve his skills in combat as well as the force. The young Zarbak seemed to have a loyalty to Richard that went above and beyond the roll of student and teacher (NO he's not gay).

After another couple of weeks Richard was called into Lady Narssisa's office, " Dear Richard, how are the students progressing?"

" Very fast Master," 'god I hate calling her that,' " I was surprised at how you thought there training was complete with such inadequate skills though?" Richard said to her.

" Well our past combat teacher wasn't nearly as…. strong as you are," she said walking over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Well maybe you just needed to kill him and should have found me sooner?' he joked placing his hands on her hips and pulled her closer at the groin. She groaned at this and rubbed her hips against him causing him to get hard.

" Well perhaps we should make up for lost time then." She kissed him passionately thrusting her tongue in his mouth. The kiss became lustful as each battled for dominance when they were interrupted by a knock on her door. She pulled reluctantly away from him with the thought of killing whoever interrupted their morning fuck session. Standing in the hall was Kooth Aan looking for Richard. Richard walked into the hall to talk with he student.

" What do you want boy?" he said sounding as angrily as possible.

" Sir I was wondering when we were going to have our first mission, I feel that my skills have gotten to the point where I can handle myself against a Jedi trainee." The Zarbak sounded hopeful.

" Granted your skills have improved greatly, however you are no were near ready to take on a Jedi trainee."

" How is that possible when it is you that has trained me!" he yelled knowing it was a mistake when Richard backhanded him across his face.

" Have you forgotten that it was I that also trained the students there as well? Did you forget that each one of them has had at least a year of my training, compared to them you are still just a new recruit, they would wipe the floor with you in a manner of minutes, now I don't want to hear such a stupid request ever again and so help me if you don't learn some patients I will kill you myself is that understood?" he said coldly looking down on the young man.

" Yes master, understood" he bowed and walked back down the hall.

Lady Narssisa saw the whole thing and smiled wickedly, " That was handle very well Richard. I'm suppressed that you don't think he's ready for a confrontation with some of the trainees though. I've seen his skills progress very rapidly under your tutelage and think that he is more than ready for that task."

" My Lady I'm sure that you are aware of the fact that I sent everyone back to basics and that none of them are ready when almost any trainee they would come across would have had a good years worth of my combat training?"

" Yes, yes I heard what you said but I still think it would be a far more productive way of showing him how little his skills really are if he were to test himself against a Jedi trainee. Besides I think it would do you some good to see what he's capable of without supervision." She said and pulled him back into her office to finish their morning fuck session.

**Yavin 4**

" Have you heard from Richard yet?" Zer asked Fong, Gereck, Kong and Yaegashi who in unison shook their heads 'no'.

" Well that's just great, fucking great, first we get locked up, then that fake interrogation from Richard and now we're just going to sit on our asses until he contacts us through a code that only Raven can decipher. This is fuck up." James said angrily slamming his fist on the table when Raven walked in the room.

" So what part don't you like? The fact that we can't do anything at the moment or the fact that Richard decided to translate thru me?" Raven said raising her eyebrow.

" I just think that if we were able to decrypt the messages ourselves we could get faster results." James said.

" Well tell me this James. If you could decipher the clues wouldn't the Shadow Academy?"

James thought about this for a moment and signed in defeat, " I guess your right but I still don't like it."

" Well we all have to put up with it James whether we like it or not!" Yaegashi said staring daggers at Raven.

Raven just looked back at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. The table of Jedi was sitting in silence as the show down was going on. When Yaegashi made the first move.

" I still don't trust you bitch!" Yaegashi said.

" Well it doesn't really matter what you think since you have no say in this so just back off me and I'll stay out of your hair." Raven bitched at her.

" It's too late for you to stay out of my way when it is you that stands between me and Richard. So why don't you do us all a favor and leave to you piss ant planet and go whore yourself out to someone else."

" Well it's not like I'm the one who's caught up in self delusion about a ex-boyfriend that isn't coming back." She spat back.

" WHORE!" Yaegashi yelled and jumped at her. Raven sank into the floor and showed back up behind her, eyes still glowing white waiting for the next attack. When Yaegashi lunged again Raven put up her energy shield and Yaegashi hit it like a bug on the highway.

" Next time don't let your anger cloud your judgment and you might be able to hurt me." Raven said and walked back to her room. Yaegashi now getting off the floor sat down in an empty seat and looked at her friends. All of them looked at her as if she was going to crack and try to attack them next.

" What?' she asked like she didn't do anything wrong.

" Yaegi I think its time you let it go." Zer said placing her hand on Yaegashi's shoulder.

" Let what go? The fact that, that whore seduced and stole my boyfriend and now when he gets back I'll never see him again. Is that what I should let go Zer? The man of my life!" and she stormed out of the mess hall to her own room.

" Man those two are more alike than either of them wants to see." Kong said as he returned to his meal. The others sat down and did the same but one thing was on all of their minds, ' Richard get your ass back here and sort all of this shit out.'

**Shadow Academy**

" Now Kooth I want you to watch the situation and determine which is the best course of action to be taken." Richard said to the young Zarbak. Richard had set up a virtual reality simulation that was capable of many different types of situations programmed into it.

The current situation was three people with blasters were attacking him, it is a dark ally and is cluttered with some medium and large boxes and a trash can. The purpose of this exercise is to be as efficient as possible in taking out the three attackers.

As Richard activated the program Kooth Aan sprang to life force pushing the three attackers out of the way, Richard was behind him evaluating his student's assessment of the situation. When Kooth Aan came down from his jump he was breathing heavily and sweating a little. Richard placed his hand on his shoulder and said, " Well done but you wasted too much energy on that attack now watch me." As Richard reset the program the added a ten second delay to the start so he would have time to get into position.

As the program started he waited for the three attackers to reach him before he moved. As the three reached him he Richard force pushed the trashcan into them hitting all three at once and the imaginary attackers faded away showing that the exercise was over.

Kooth Aan looked at his teacher in wonder, " Why didn't you use the force directly on them master?"

" Why did I need to?" Richard asked back.

" Because it would have been easer to use the force on them rather than on the trashcan." the student said.

" Really is that why you were so out of breath when you did it that way?"

" …" was Kooth Aan's answer.

" You see when you use the force on a living thing you have to overcome their will in order to effect them. Now tell me does a trashcan have a will to move as it wishes?"

" No."

" Correct so in using the force on an object that has no will you use less energy when moving it. So tell me why you decided to force strike them without considering this?"

" Because we are Sith, and a Sith uses the force on people not just inanimate objects." He answered.

Richard placed his hands on the bridge of his nose and rubbed gently, " That maybe how the Sith do it but it doesn't mean that they will do it all the time. You must choose when is the best time to use such a technique and when you can still use the basics. Listen and listen well young one. The force is all around you yes but it takes a strong mind to understand the subtleties of it, that is where you gain respect for the power you have and if you respect that power and understand it fully you will find yourself at a point where you do not need it anymore, then you will be a master." Richard said and told Kooth Aan to think about what he said.

' That boy would be a great help to the Jedi only if I can make him see that there is a better way than the one the thinks is right.' Richard thought as his communicator went off. It was Narssisa asking him to come up to her office.

As Richard arrived at her office and entered he noticed that the lights were out with the exception of some candles and Narssisa on her desk naked.

" Come over here and disrobe my student." She ordered.

Richard did as he was told and walked over to her embracing her in a kiss. This was usual for them and Richard started to feel her up from her hips to the bottom of her breasts. Squeezing her left breast firmly she let a low moan escape her lips into the kiss. As he nipple hardened under his thumbs constant attention her thighs together trying to gain control over her growing lust. As Richard broke the kiss he noticed that the spot between her legs getting moist and brought his hand down between her legs to stroke her sex. He got a loud moan from her throat as she tilted her head back in ecstasy.

Smirking Richard let his gaze go from her face that was contorted in pleasure down to her toes that were curled trying not to climax too soon. As he continued his menstruations Narssisa started to plead for him to fuck her and he obliged her. She shifted herself to the edge of her desk so he could gain access to her dripping pussy. When his inserted himself into her she wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him to thrust deeper into her causing her to reach her climax with a force unlike anything she had reached previously.

" Keep going my student" she managed to get out as Richard kept up his rhythm never stopping before he came himself.

" That was better than all the others my apprentice now tell me what to you think about sending the Jedi a message?" she said returning to a professional manner

" What type of message my Lady?"

" We attack them to evaluate our recent graduates."

" I will make the arraignments as soon as possible my Lady." And Richard walked out thinking ' SHIT it wasn't suppose to happen this fast. I got to warn them.'

Richard ran back to his room and got on his computer and activated the beacon in his ship that let him access the Jedi Academy's network (kind of like e-mail but a little different don't ask I'm just making it that way, DEAL) he accessed James's file he sent him the message.

**Yavin 4: James's Room**

As James came back from his afternoon training session and checked his computer a message popped up on his screen. Looking at the message carefully he though it was just a bit of computer babble when until he read the bottom of the note, From Robin. Now that caught his attention, Raven was the only person that called him that but they all knew that Robin was his past allies. Printing out the message he ran to Raven's room and pounded on the door until she opened.

" What is it James?" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Take a look" and he handed her the print out.

She looked it over carefully before she said anything, " We need to talk to Luke. NOW!"

" Wait just explain it to me I think I need to understand it first since he sent it to me.

Signing Raven read the note aloud.

_Friends_

_Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo times 3 are on the move. Cover still working hope to end this soon._

_From Robin._

" It means that the Shadow Academy students are going to attack again and now it will be nine of them instead of just Vog'ue.

" Shit we really need to tell Master Skywalker about this right away." James reiterated Raven's earlier statement.

" No kidding so lets get the move on." So Raven and James ran towards Luke's office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I know this is a very short chapter from what I have written in the past but I need some time to think about the plot. If any of you have suggestions of what I should do with the story or characters in the next chapters please give me some feed back. But until then I hope you enjoyed this brief chapter and as always R&R.


End file.
